The Gladiators: The new Mars
by MayaPatch
Summary: A year and half had been passed since our heroes were back to Mars. The planet was totally changed and the contacts with the Plutarkians were settled. But there are some news at the horizon and someone had noticed the fast change of the red planet and would try to have a contact with the martians. Is he an enemy or not? SEQUEL OF "The Gladiators"- LATEST CHAP- 24
1. The new Mars

Hi guys! Yes, i left you with some questions but now we can start this new story! Remember, read the story "The Gladiators" to understand this one because this is the sequel :) Ok let's start!

Chap 1- The new Mars

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The lady tan mouse made her usual round of routine among the Sand Runner's fences. Her dark brown eyes watched the big birds whose number was increasing little by little and some couples were yet breeding.

The property for the Sand Runners was located at about one hundred meters from the Big Lake, the old Big Hole. The Sand Runners crazed free in groups and in turns.

The lady mouse tied the long hair in a high ponytail, she fixed the long fringe at the left side of the face and got ready to pick up the broken eggshells when a suspect noise attracted her attention. Her ears heard the rustling of the leaves. The ranch was surrounded by a big number of trees and bushes, maybe it was an animal or a thief of eggs. The girl put off the shoe and was ready to kick away the intruder. With all the courage she had she went into the vegetation following the rustling that continued to go away little by little.

The lady mouse tried to pay attention and shifted only when the rustling started again, someone then was walking with caution, maybe he noticed to be followed.

To a certain point the lady mouse stopped look around, she knelt hiding well among the leaves and walked at four legs following the noise that started again to shift. But this time it was getting closer and closer and the girl stood up suddenly waving the shoes and yelling "GO AWAY DAMN THIEF!"

On the contrary the other screamed scared, he fell backward receiving the shoe on the muzzle. The lady tan mouse jumped on him jerking him by the orange shirt determined to punch him but before she could attack him, he blocked her hands, looked at her dazed and got away form her moving on the back "Oh.. s-s-sorry!" he exclaimed, he was a mouse with grey fur and brown hair with an orange line, Rimfire was going to have a heartbreak, his uncle would kill him if he had moved a finger on a girl. He tried to smile obtaining only a grimace of embarrassment.

The lady tan mouse eyed him with suspicion "What are you going here?" she asked sharp "You wanted to steal the egg, eh? I don't tolerate the thieves!" then her brown eyes delayed on the guy's belt to which was hung a case with a gun. The girl went back raising slowly the hands to the head "Please, don't fire."

Rimfire took a look on the weapon and smiled "Of course not!" he answered composing himself "I'm a Freedom Fighters, I would never do it!" then he held out an hand to her "My name's Rimfire."

The lady mouse looked at him still mistrustful and squeezed his hand carefully "I'm Stella."

The grey mouse nodded the head "Well, Stella, I'm lost. I was led to Sierra but the map of my bike went in tilt and... I found myself in the vegetation." he explained.

Stella placed the hands on her hips "Sierra is just there and... what?"she asked noticing that Rimfire pointed something at her back and then the girl felt a warm air blowing on her hair, an hoarse breath with nasty smell.

Rimfire gripped her hand and started to run "Let's run away!"

Stella resisted but the strength of the grey mouse was higher and dragged her "I can't leave unattended the Sand Runners!" she exclaimed, then she watched at her back and saw a big reptile with four long legs, the brown coriaceous skin and the lizard face with sharpened teeth that protruded out of the mouth. It was big like an horse.

"There!" Rimfire exclaimed pointing a big tree "Hold on." he said jumping when the girl hanged on his neck dandling along his back.

They got safe just in time that the big lizard crashed against the tree making him tremble and looked upwards moving like a crazy "What must we do?" Stella asked in the panic "The.. The Sand Runners... my cousin will kill me if something would happen to them!"

Rimfire whistled and after some seconds the noise of a racer bike made tremble the reptile that went back a little "Go, bike!" the grey mouse exclaimed and the AI obeyed firing a warning shoot. First the reptile hissed and then ran directed to the ranch.

"On ho!" the lady tan mouse was terrified "The..."

"Give me the hand." Rimfire said resolute.

Stella obeyed and in a few seconds the grey mouse jumped down the tree carrying her in the arms, they landed on the bike that left at full speed to reach the lizard.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Rimfire, he had never seen a similar animal maybe because during the war they had avoided the was hiding in the underground.

"It's a Crocorock." the tan mouse explained "They eat eggs and the little Sand Runners."

"Then we must hurry!" Rimfire said and the bike sped up and reached the martian predator that changed route running away in the vegetation. Instead the two mice headed to the ranch where, luckily, it was everything ok. The reptile hadn't attacked the big birds probably because he knew he couldn't escape from it.

Stella seemed tranquillized after she had made the round among the fences and seeing that all the Sand Runners were ok, then she headed to the hut where she was used to laze undisturbed and made something to eat "Then, you told me that you were going to Sierra, why?" she asked, she let the guest sitting at her side under the veranda.

Rimfire bit the cake "I don't see my uncle for a few months because the work had sent us in different places when the recovery plan had started. When I came back home, my grandmoma said to me that he has left." he answered "he's here to visit his girl, someone called Sharon, the scientist."

Stella rested the elbow on the table and the chin on the hand "Sharon is a cousin of mine. It's her that is organizing all this for the Sand Runners." she said while the grey mouse was going to choke with the bit "Then is Modo your uncle?"

Rimfire nodded patting the chest and hoping that the cough would pass away, when he could finally speak he took a deep breath "I'd like to spend some time with him but... how do you know him?"

The lady tan mouse shrugged and looked at him with a strange expression "As I can imagine it happened for you, my cousin told me a lot of your uncle." she chuckled and peered him better "Then you're a Freedom Fighter, eh? Tell me how you joined them."

* * *

"Sharon..." Modo murmured looking at the white haired lady. It was her, he hadn't doubts. She was the only one who had eyes with a different color and the earring with the blue stone at the left ear. The gray mouse hadn't the courage to do a step ahead. He feared to ask her from where that baby would come, he didn't want bad news. And yet he felt touched looking at her and noticed that what he felt for her didn't changed.

At certain point Sharon turned to them and noticed her brother and the gray mouse, she smiled radiant and walked towards them.

Modo was ready to hold her in his arms but the lady mouse flung herself to her brother leaving in his arms the baby "Take him." she said "And tell him that he mustn't play with the dummy, he risked to lose it a lot of times!"

The baby pulled out the tongue, Ronald made a falsely shocked expression "Eh! Don't do it to your aunt! Bad baby!" he exclaimed laughing. The baby waved the arms smiling, the dummy in the right hand.

The grey mouse had a stroke. Aunt? But then that baby didn't belong to Sharon. Modo breathed deeply to recover from the shock and tried to seem as natural as possible "Who's this little thing?" he asked to Ronald.

"Oh right... let me introduce my first-born, Rocky!" the brown furred Gladiator answered "He's a pest!" he commented putting the baby on the shoulder.

"With a father like this..." Sharon said bursting into laughter whilst her brother looked at her badly wrinkling the nose and then she ran to hug the grey mouse "How are you Cyber mouse? Why are you here?" she asked.

Modo was still upset but he hugged her back "Everything goes very well." him answered "And then as I've promised I ran soon to you."

Ronald sighed vague "I reach my wife, is better." in the truth he wanted to go away and leave alone the two mice that hadn't seen for over an year.

Sharon grabbed the shirt of the brother "Remember that this evening we must go to Solana's. She invited us for dinner."

The twin smiled slyly "Did she invite _us_ or our father?" he asked arching the eyebrows.

The lady dark mouse chuckled "Remember only that we have the dinner." she answered shaking the head puzzled when the brother went away.

"Solana?" Modo asked.

"Yes, an our neighbor. She's a vet and she takes care of our Sand Runners that we have at the ranch. Me suspect that she had a crush for our father." Sharon giggled "Every time he's around, we see her fix her hair and the clothes. But don't speak about it..." she took his flesh hand "I wanna show you somethings! Are you here with Lil?"

"Obviously." Modo answered leading the lady mouse trough the crowd "Were do we go?"

"To the Big Hole, Now the Big Lake." Sharon answered.

The trip didn't last so long and Modo was in trouble to recognize the place because the vegetation covered his view and made the place totally different from what it was in the past "I admit that I don't recognize this place." but something came in his mind also if he wasn't able to remember.

"Not too far from here you had the camp that had been attacked by the Sand Raiders, do you remember?" Sharon asked "Here, this is the place where the clan used the _slam effect _making collapse the ground."

Modo remembered well, the first time in which he met the Ruby of the future. But now, at the place of the desert, a green meadow stood out and a big number of houses stippled it with their brown color. The gray mouse took and hand on the forehead to look better "Are they Sand Runners?" he asked noticing the giant birds that walked trough the meadows and the fences.

"Yes. We have started the program yet. I found a lot of support and volunteers." the white haired mouse answered "Let's go, follow the way, straight ahead and we're arrived at the hut."

The grey mouse obeyed and followed the way that divided the meadow in two parts with his red color typical of Mars. Modo looked around, yes, that was the home that was before the war. That he knew when he was a baby and then thinking about it he remembered a thing "You know, I thought that Rocky was..."

"My son?" Sharon interrupted bursting into laughter, she tightened the arms around his torso still chuckling "Why did a similar thing come in your mind? If it happened I would call you and then all the clan could know it before myself."

"To be honest your brother told me that you changed radically when Rocky was born, then I thought..."

"Well... we can say that I didn't go to the lab because Leila had her 5th son and Daisy had problems with her first. Leila was busy with the new born and then I decided to help Ronny's wife." Sharon explained.

"5th son? But.." Modo was astonished "When will they decide to stop?" he asked chuckling "And what do you mean that the clan could notice it before you?"

"I have no idea, Vice's decision... turn into this way and we're almost arrived." Sharon said.

The two arrived at the little house where Stella and Rimfire were speaking about the Freedom Fighters and their deeds, so before that the lady mouse could answer to the second question, Modo called his nephew.

"Uncle Modo!" the brown haired mouse exclaimed "I was going to go to Sierra." after exchanged a strong handshake and a hug, his look went on Sharon "Oh, I got it." he murmured.

His uncle smiled "Hem... You know yet why I'm here." he said "She's Sharon. You met her brothers Vice and Ronald when we escaped from the castle of the fat ball."

"Oh, then you're the sister of that two mice?" Rimfire exclaimed "Hi, I'm Rimfire."

The two shook the hands "Your uncle told me a lot about you and about how much you were stubborn when you were younger." Sharon said and then eyed her cousin "Oh, Stella, you're here yet."

The lady tan mouse greeted with the hand and reached the group "Hi." she greeted again gazing curious the bionic arm "This is cool!" she exclaimed with the eye wide "I'm Stella." she introduced herself.

"Modo, it's a pleasure ma'am." the grey mouse answered squeezing her hand. The grip of the young tan mouse surprised him, it was strong but not as a Gladiator's one, those brown eyes and her face showed a strong and an outgoing personality. Something told him that she was naughty and very direct in doing the things.

The four mice grouped under the veranda and Stella told about the Crocorock, soon Sharon's nose paled "Then we start to work immediately for the security system."

Stella soon raised the arms "Oh oh oh! I have an idea! Let's dig a channel that starts form the lake and that surrounds all the area, the Crocorocks are afraid by the water and they don't know swim."

The scientist nodded "I'll speak with the other." she watched the Sand Runners that walked across the meadow, Choppy was at ease and he had found a mate, now he was surrounded by four chicks that followed him step by step "Then you have saved my cousin? I thank you."

Rimfire blushed "I didn't do anything, only my duty and..."

"His fault if the Crocorock pursued us!" suddenly Stella exclaimed "Thief of eggs!" and then she punched him on the shoulder.

"Hei! But it's false!" Rimfire answered "I was lost! And.. ouch! Don't beat me! Uncle help!" he asked for mercy.

But Modo and Sharon laughed amused and the tan mouse continued to punch him "Thief!"

And so the peace was back on Mars, the planet was florid how the mice had hoped and the life turned to flow quietly. Only the Big Ocean was still poor of water but soon or later the solution would be found for it too. Sharon stood up, she wanted to show other things to the grey mouse and then they left the two young mice. The poor Rimfire wasn't so happy for the decision and his uncle reassured him that he would be right back.

"It seems to be in those earthling ranch." Modo commented looking around "Were you inspired by them?"

Sharon nodded "I like how they are built but now we must solve the problem of the Crocorock. After years my clan succeeded to pull them away but I like the idea of my cousin."

"Is Stella a devil? Isn't her?" the grey mouse asked.

Sharon chuckled "She took a lot from Ron. It's hard take her still, for this reason I asked her to give me a hand here."

Modo watched the surface of the lake, the water was crystalline there were yet some fish that touched the surface "What did you mean when you said that your clan could know it before you?" he asked.

The black lady mouse goggled the eyes "Are you still thinking about that?" she exclaimed surprised, then she smiled a bit embarrassed, there was a scientific explanation then. She chose carefully the words, she knew Modo wasn't stupid and she knew that was better let him know it "You know that for every reaction our body produces a quantity of hormones. Then, the males adult Gladiators can feel them. Vice told me that according to the smell he knows when Leila can or can't."

Modo found it absurd "Then why do they have so much children?" he asked astonished.

Sharon smiled "Because they want it. Vice waits some time to let Leila be ready again. I mean... if it happened to me I would be kicked out of the clan before that I could know why." she chuckled nervously, this thing made her unease now that she thought it.

There was a little silence and the grey mouse started "And for the test? When do you think I can do it?" he asked "Then, removed the tooth, the pain away."

Sharon sighed "I don't know, you must speak with my father if this evening you stay here."

"And the dinner?" he asked again "I don't want seem inopportune."

"Solana loves to have guests and knowing how much my father eats, she would cook for a full army." the white haired mouse chuckled "You'll be welcome, you and Rimfire."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yeee first chapter finished :3 I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon! For see Stella just go on my profile and click on the related link :) There's the scene of the little fight between Stella and Rimfire too xxD


	2. Decisions

I always remember u that I'm italian, so sorry for the mistakes xD And i must thanks Spades for her precious help, thanks!

Chap 2- Decisions

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Look, look what radical change!"" exclaimed a feminine voice with emphasis " Every day the space probe shows us new and amazing images!" the scientist fixed the glasses on the nose, the green almond eyes gazed the monitor of the central computer, she was excited "What do you think prof Torres?"

The Mars's rebirth had upset all the Observation Centre of he NASA but something held the scientist to reveal what they had discovered. For all the time the red planet was under close observation and something of bigger surfaced, something that they would never expect: on Mars there was the life, and it wasn't an any life.

The prof James Torres ran a hand through the silver hair, he had been working for years in that Observatory and despite he had never admit it, he had always hoped to find traces of alien life somewhere. But working at the NASA implied the following of some strict rules in which there was one that didn't allow to speak about alien life. But the photos sent by the probe were unequivocal, there was something that worked for the recovery of the planet, something that had human features but the probe wasn't able to have good images of it "We must send a probe on the surface of that planet." he said suddenly.

The scientist Mei Mei Huang fixed the bobbed black hair and glanced at the middle-aged man, she wasn't so sure about his decision "Sending another probe on Mars? But it will take months before it could arrive!"

Torres nodded "I know but if everything could go as expected we'll be able to see what is really happening there."

Nine months were the estimated time so that could arrive on the surface of the red planet, but nine time were enough to prepare for any surprise. The Pro Huang breathed deeply "What should we do if we discover that there's intelligent life?" she asked "Must we try to have a contact with it?" in the truth she was excited, she was curious to see and know. But what the prof didn't know is that those creatures had been on the Earth for years and had fought for it. She didn't know that those creatures knew about the humans and went on bike with hypersensitive bikes.

But the prof Torres didn't seem too secure "The bigger problem will be the Government and the secret organization that there is behind it." he commented at low voice.

Huang came closer to listen and nodded "I agree. Both of us know it wouldn't be a good idea betraying news about it but what can we do? Soon or later the truth will surface."

The two professors knew well what was able to do the Organization. The Roswell's case had been only one of the many examples of cover-up. Discovering that a planet close to the Earth was inhabited would rise a big cloud of dust or nobody would speak about it and the Organization would move to study the potential aliens. But Huong and Torres knew too the methods used and they didn't want that they would be used on the martians too. Obviously the film _Mars attack_ didn't help to having a good thought.

"When it will surface, then I'll be the first person who fights to avoid a disaster." answered Torres determined "Call me the researcher Angus, he's who has the right enthusiasm to face this situation."

Angus was one of the younger researcher and, despite the rules, he had never stopped to believe in the alien life, never. His faith had pulled him to study and join the NASA, he was a brilliant guy and qualified like one of the smarter guy. He never spoke about his passion and for this reason he, Huang and Torres got on well. All three believed it and all three would do something that would change their life.

But if they had knew that there was a teleport in Chicago, they wouldn't need to send a probe or trying a contact via radio.

* * *

Totally unaware of the discovering of the earthlings, the quartet of mice continued to laze in the clearing, now it was their habit doing pic-nick all together. Throttle and Vinnie chattered lying on the grass and Harley and Carbine walked quietly along the little lake.

"I can't believe that it's all over." sighed Carbine watching the crystalline surface. In a certain sense she missed giving orders and using weapons. She glanced at the two mice that lolled about and chuckled, the girl didn't want imagine what about they were speaking but the sly expression of the white mouse told her a lot.

"It isn't all over..." Harley corrected her chuckling, she gave a kick to the water wetting the jeans of the general "Ups..." she started to run followed by a raging Carbine.

"What are they doing?" exclaimed Vinnie shocked "But I love when they run!" he chuckled enjoying the scene.

Throttle sighed perplexed, it bothered him when the white mouse made this kind of comments, he wrinkled the nose and tried to go away from that place. The two girls were getting close fast and sometime a splash of water flown around. But the tan mouse didn't do in time and Carbine herself jumped on him wetting his jacket and the fur "MOTHER OF MARS, IT'S COLD!" he exclaimed trying to wriggle out the grip of his mate who didn't let him go, her arms wrapped around his chest.

"You can't escape!" exclaimed Carbine laughing sadistic "What? The leader of the Freedom Fighters is afraid of the water?"

Vinnie had the same fate but after a little fight he surrendered, at bottom he didn't disliked that situation "You know, I believe that's better that Modo isn't here." he chuckled "Seriously."

"I think that he's good there." answered Carbine "So no worries."

Throttle chuckled "According on what he had said before leaving, he'll stay here for a while and then he'll make me know about the situation."

Vinnie stopped to giggle and became attentive "What situation?"

The tan mouse became serious "He must make official his relation with Sharon and to do it he must pass a test. He had been thinking about it for all this time and he doesn't know what do."

Carbine sat at his side "In what would it consist?"

The poor Throttle had all the eyes, and the ears, pointed on him "By what I had understood he must fight against another Gladiator. He didn't explain a lot."

" And what if Modo would lose?" asked Harley, she didn't know about the Gladiators clan and asking to her friends was the better thing.

The tan mouse gave a shrug "No idea."

They stood silent for a while and then Harley spoke again "News by Stoker?"

Throttle nodded "He'll come back to the capital in a few days, Charley-girl will be with him. Also if she had worked with us, she did it in Sierra." he raised the look to watch the landscape and smiled satisfied "And finally she can see the real face of our home."

* * *

Charlene Davidson worked on the computers of the underground lab and was looking the asteroid belt that was between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter, there were a lot of comets but above all big piece of ice whose surface extender for kilometers. He young earthling had thought a lot on what do to revive the Big Ocean and the answer had been here under their eyes: using those big water resources to feed the Big Ocean. The decision was taken.

When Bruce and Stoker arrived to the lab, the brown haired girl told them about the idea that was soon taken in examination and considered good thinking that years before Karbunkle had used a device to attract those piece of ice and since then the planet had recovered a little part of his flora thanks to the rain that flowed after the melting of the ice.

"We must direct that ice when we believe it's necessary and melt them in a way to obtain thunderclouds." said Charley.

Bruce nodded without doing a lot of problems "We'll make something to come in our mind." he thought "So we wont create a cycle that it doesn't do anything else than taking away the water from a place and putting it in another one. And..."

The black mouse was interrupted by a noise of steps and a tan fur ball arrived hopping brightly, Charley stood with the eyes wide with Stoker and Cid "Hi uncle hi uncle hi uncle!" giggled the hopping lady mouse, she seemed a spring.

Bruce gazed the niece perplexed "Hem.. hi Stella... do you need something?" he asked moving away to take some objects that he needed but the girl followed him everywhere to the point to force him to pay attention on her.

Only then Stella calmed down, the eyes shined, she seemed to have taken too much sugar "The granddad remembered me a thing!" eh exclaimed enthusiastic "Do you wanna listen? Do you wanna listen?"

Bruce frowned, he glanced at the others and nodded "Ok, but please stop hopping!" he answered resting his big hand on her thin shoulders to keep her attached to the floor "Better now."

But Stella seemed still anxious "What do you think to open again the _Week of the Games_?" she asked with a smile to 34 teeth.

The proposal took Bruce on surprise, the white haired mouse gazed the niece with lost look before that his memory could finally remember what was the _Week of the Games_. The poor clan leader had still memory problems and found hard to remember everything at once. He thought about it for some minutes without being able to answer "Why did your granddad told you this thing?" he asked.

The tan mouse fixed the fringe "He was speaking about the peace of the past and remembered the _Week_. It seems a cool thing! It's a pity that I don't remember about it..."

"U weren't born when there was the last." answered Bruce a little pissed, his death after the attack of the rats had interrupted everything, every traditional custom was taken away. Now 19 yeas had been almost passed since then and, yes, maybe the clan needed of a similar event but it must respect the tradition "Do so..." began the the black mouse "In three months there will be the Autumnal Equinox. According to the tradition we had always celebrated during the Equinoxes and we need to prepare and organize and I must see if the council will approve this initiative."

Stella started to hop again and hugged the uncle "I can't wait!" she exclaimed and ran away.

Stoker smiled interested "Effectively is a bit that I don't hear about the _Week of the Games._" he commented.

Charley looked at the two mice with curiosity "What's the _Week of the Games_?" she asked.

The old scientist chuckled "A family competition that takes place two times a year, during the Equinoxes." he answered simply but then his expression changed little by little he spoke, his face became nearly serene and enthusiastic "In the truth it is for consolidate the tie between the clan families. They group all in a chosen place to challenge and in the night there is the big bonfire with sings and dances." he remembered those parties like it was yesterday, when he and Bruce where thoughtless youngsters and when he met his mate who died during the war "And all that for a full week."

Bruce giggled "The time is ripe. I think we can do it. My clan worked hard to recover what it had lost during the war." and he had to speak with the clan about Modo's and Arthan's test, he had waited a lot and he knew that those two wouldn't have his same patience.

Meanwhile the young Stella, who was escorted by Rimfire, had met someone that she hoped to don't meet again. At the entrance of the lab a young mouse with black fur and white hair was waiting for her, he looked like Arthan and the lady tan mouse frozen, she gritted the teeth and headed to her new friend who was waiting sat on his bike. In those days they had made friends and because the young grey mouse and his uncle were at Bruce's house as guests, the two could met often.

"Since don't you greet someone that you know?" asked him doing the offended, he gazed her standing on the feet with the hands at the hips "Then, little star?"

The tan mouse sighed trying to stay calm "Maybe because we haven't something to speak, Roy?" asked her ironic "What we had to say we said. Now if you don't mind I come back to Sharon." she didn't want troubles, she knew how much was persistent that guy.

In fact her worry was right, the black mouse didn't let her go away, he stopped her holding her wrist forcing her to turn to him "Do you know that I wont give up to you?" he asked gazing her in the eyes.

Stella got free with a jerk and walked with fast steps to the gray mouse, here something that had ruined her day, nope, someone. When she was nearly arrived at her destination she turned to face the black mouse who had followed her "Listen to me..." she said calm "There's a reason for which I have broken up with you and I told you about it. Then, please, leave me in peace." she tried to be gentle.

Roy was going to answer but a voice interrupted him "Problems? Is this guy bothering you?" asked Rimfire who stood silent to understand the situation.

The tan mouse sighed and shook the head "The usual things." answered her as if it was perfectly normal, in the truth she was annoyed, terribly annoyed.

By his part Roy glanced at the Freedom Fighter with contempt and turned to the girl "Have you already replaced me?" asked him wrinkling the nose, he was surprised.

Stella and Rimfire looked at him with the raised eyebrows "Eh?" asked them at one voice.

The black mouse snorted "Oh come on, how much have you been together?"

The poor Rimfire muttered, he didn't know what answer but Stella took his arm "A few days." answered her with decision resting her chin on the shoulder of the grey mouse who stood literally paralyzed, his hands gripped to the handlebars of the bike "You know, he's a Freedom Fighter, he's able to protect me." added the girl.

Rimfire would want to stop her, saying something, but he felt distinctly the trembling that she had at her hands that held his arm, he sighed patiently and decided to stay at the game also if he didn't know what say and Roy showed a sneer "Oh, I would imagined it, you love the heroes. I should understand it from how you speak about your cousins." he sighed and ran an hand on the white hair, he gave a shrug "Ok then." he brought close his face to Rimfire's "Is better for you hold her close to you." he warned him.

When the black mouse was away Stella could relax and pull a long breath of relief but Rimfire seemed far from being quiet, he turned to the girl with angry face "But can I know why you have said a similar lie?" he exclaimed with the cheeks still purple "But what..." the tan mouse had suddenly put the helmet on his head telling him to go to the hut and that she would speak to him everything.

Rimfire sighed once again and left. When they were at the meadows of the Sand Runners, the grey mouse asked soon for the explanation "I don't wanna be involved in troubles from which I'd like to stay away." he explained.

Stella brought two cans of soda from the freezer and gave one to the grey mouse still irritated "Just for begin, he's my ex." she said before to drink a sip of soda "Second, he has way to think that I dislike, he's possessive and unnecessary jealous." she explained.

Rimfire scratched the head succeeding to calm down "Yes but... lie to him... then..." he muttered.

The tan mouse seemed sorry "I know that lying I made a mistake, but I can't get rid of him. I'm sorry, I imagine that it could give you troubles with your girl if she knows it..."

Rimfire was close to choke with the soda that went out of the nose provoking a bothersome itching "S... s.. sorry but I don't have a girl." he answered "But this isn't the poi...what?" he looked at her curious.

Stella covered her muzzle with the hands, she seemed shocked "One like you doesn't have a girl?" she asked serious "Are you kidding me?"

The grey mouse shook the head "Hei, I hadn't the time to think theese things. I had a lot of work to do!" he justified embarrassed "And don't make me changing topic! Ouch! Don't beat me!"

Stella had punched him to the deltoid, as usual, then she hanged again to his arm "Then you wont have problems to help me, right?"

Rimfire looked at her terrified "Help you? And for what?"

The tan mouse smiled treacherously "To get rid of Roy obviously!" she chuckled "Please, also because I provide that we're going to spend a lot of time together because I'll force you to join our _Week of the_ _Games _that will take place in three months."

The young grey mouse did good to be terrified "But... doesn't it means.. lie? I mean.. I..." he couldn't play on a similar thing, he couldn't. His uncle had always said that lying was wrong but Stella gave the impression to know what she was doing.

"Don't worry, I'd never ask you to kiss me in public." she chuckled slyly, Rimfire was going to have an heart attack "Then, come one, stand up that I teach you how ride a Sand Runner!" she exclaimed perky as always.

Meanwhile the Freedom Fighter wondered what he have done of wrong to deserve all this, he was gone to Sierra only for his uncle and the latter had left him to the cousin of his girlfriend. Yes, he didn't liked the way in which his uncle was behaving but Rimfire understood that there were some problems and that Modo wasn't quiet. He sighed patient and followed the lady mouse who had recovered her usual vitality.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

LOL I got fun writing the last part xxD Oh god I hope that peoples don't think bad about Stella XD

I have a note to do: Stella in italian means "star". That's why Roy called her "Little star". "Mei mei" means "beauty beauty" in chinese :3


	3. Misunderstandings

Oh yay the war is over but.. the usual problems of the everyday life are back!

Chap 3- Misunderstandings

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The young grey mouse dazed the ceiling, Rimfire couldn't sleep and rolled over in the bed more times. His uncle seemed fallen asleep but his voice proved the contrary "Can't you sleep?" asked him making start the nephew.

Rimfire didn't turned to him "And you?" he asked with tired voice.

Modo snorted amused "If you continue to shift I can't sleep." he turned to watch the nephew who was lying on a side and gave him the shoulders, he had kicked the blanket and now it covered only his feet "Does something bother you?"

The young mouse stirred a little "Mh..." he whimpered annoyed, he was going to answer when the uncle interrupted him.

"Tomorrow we go fishing." said the grey mouse "I realized that we hadn't spent a lot of time together, then tomorrow we'll enjoy a beautiful day of relax." he curled on his side "And you tell me about your problem."

The nephew sighed, yes something made him unease, Stella did it but something else gave him to think "Is Sharon busy tomorrow?" he asked, the face grimaced in a sneer and his voice cracked.

Modo noticed a note of jealousy in his voice, he sighed feeling guilty, effectively he had neglected the nephew who came there only for him "Listen to me Rimfire..." he muttered at low voice, he didn't want that his nephew was jealous or angry "I know that I hadn't been too present, I'm sorry but I had somethings to settle. The things between me and Sharon aren't going how I expected and we are encountering many problems." he explained.

Rimfire rolled on the back and looked at the ceiling "What happened?" he asked "Did you argued?" he rolled on the side giving again the shoulders, he was restless.

The uncle dazed again the shoulders of the young mouse "We'll speak about it tomorrow, ok? Try to sleep now." he used the long tale to take the edge of the blanket and put it on Rimfire's shoulders who nodded dejected.

The following morning the two mice went to have a breakfast, Bruce was gone yet and the home was empty. They ate in silence and prepared what they needed for the fishing day, some times Modo glanced at the nephew who didn't seem in the mood to speak, he was still eating his toast lazily and watching the wall thoughtful "Did you say a lie to your new friend?" asked the uncle suddenly.

Rimfire shook the head "No, a friend of mine has a problem and... why are you laughing?" he exclaimed annoyed hearing Modo chuckling and shaking the head answering with a "Nothing, Nothing, go ahead.". The uneasy feeling seemed trailed off.

Modo knew well that it was the usual excuse used by the young novice with problems to which they weren't used, he glanced at him again and stretched "Ok, ready for a day of full quiet?" he exclaimed and after washed the dishes he was on the road with his nephew direct to the Big Lake, it wasn't too far but Bruce assured him that it fished good. For the occasion the grey mouse had worn his usual fisherman clothes with the hat too and this made Rimfire smiling, his uncle would never change.

Rimfire looked around, it wasn't the part of the lake where he was usual to go with Stella. He came closer to the shore smoothed by the movement of the waves, the wather was crystalline and the fish were visible. The young mouse stood astonished for a while, it had been so long that he didn't see mirrors of water like this. The war and the pollution had reduced them to mud pools inhabited by carnivores fish that survived attacking the poor unfortunate.

"Then do you come?" asked Modo getting ready to loosen the boat from the bollard to which it was tied, the nephew caught him giving a last look to the bikes parked under a tree "They'll be ok, don't worry." reassured Modo.

And so, after a lot of years, uncle and nephew were back to fishing. It was Modo who started the engine and drove the fishing boat where the water was deeper but it was so clear that it was possible to see the fish swimming under the surface. A big arch of rocks made a natural protection from the sun and the fish were attracted by the shadow. The two mice would throw there their baits sure to catch something.

Modo sat on the floor resting the back against the rail of the boat and the feet on the frontal one, the fishing rod was at his side rested on the rod holder. He put the arms back to the head and turned to the nephew who was still sat on the traverse of the boat and watched the surface of the lake, he hadn't prepared the bait and he held the fishing rod under the left arm and the hook was held in the right hand "I'm sorry for yesterday evening." said the boy "I didn't... I didn't want give you a bad impression..."

The uncle arched an eyebrow "What are you saying?" he exclaimed.

Rimfire sighed, he took a bait and fixed it to the hook, he mad a good launch and put the rod on the rod holder "About what I said yesterday." he answered gazing the uncle who was still chuckling, it wasn't funny "I admit that in these days I..."

"Nephew..." interrupted him Modo with soft voice "I realize that I haven't had a good behavior. You came here form the capital to stay with me and I have practically slighted you."

The young mouse widened the eyes astonished, the uncle had hit the center of the problem.

"But you must understand that I'm in a situation... we can say... delicate, then." continued Modo unease "Unluckily to judge me, the clan needs to know me and in addition Bruce thinks to know someone of my family."

"Oh yes?" exclaimed Rimfire curious "And who?"

The uncle gave a shrug perplexed "He has the memories too confused. Give him some time. 17 years of hibernation aren't a few counting that Karbunkle had touched his memories." then he smiled slyly "Then? This problem?" he gazed him with the ears pricked "Don't tell me that it's about a friend of yours, this is the oldest excuse of the universe!"

Rimfire showed an embarrassed smile but turned soon serious "Lying for a good reason is wrong?" he asked.

Modo opened the mouth to answer but something took the bait and pulled with force. The grey mouse took the fishing rod before it could fall in the water and fought against the prey "Hei! It's a warrior!" he exclaimed enthusiastic. Rimfire cheered and both exulted when it was taken on board a martian fish of about 16 inches "Oh we're having a good lunch today!" exclaimed Modo satisfied.

Right after Rimfire's rod too moved, the guy rushed to take it but when he pulled up the hook the bite was eaten. The young grey mouse smiled a little disappointed and raised the shoulders "Ok then... I'll be luckier at the next round." he muttered "Then... according to you... Is it wrong?" asked preparing again the bite.

Modo thought, he didn't know how answer, it wasn't a simple thing "Rimfire listen to me..." he began undecided "What is wrong or right depends only by the point of view of the values fixed by someone else or by the situation in which you are." he said "I always consider my Moma's advices, but I have also the ability to analyze the situation and act accordingly and..." he sighed "If you think that lying is better than an inconvenient truth, nobody will blame you. But tell me, did you lie to someone?" his searching gaze was on him.

Rimfire eyed him back and snorted "Of course not. Lying to a girl then... nope. It only that... It was asked me to do it... or better... pretending, then." now his eyes avoided Modo's gaze.

"Pretending?" asked Modo.

Rimfire got ready to explain the situation "... so when Roy asked since when we've been together, she seized the opportunity and has answered... then... also if she seemed self confident in the truth it was obvious that she was in the panic and the only way to defend herself was involving me that I was there." the uncle continued to look at him curious "Then... she asked me to pretend to... then... that we are together..." he finished with whisper and blushed for the shame.

Modo opened eyes and mouth, astonished. Hardly he could repress a laugh that got stuck in his throat and tried to be serious "Then you're helping your friend." he couldn't hide the amused accent "So nothing of wrong." in the truth he was curious to know how this story could finish and he could bet his tail that the epilogue would be one of the classic. He covered his face with the bionic hand and burst into laughter "S... sorry!" he exclaimed when his nephew looked at him appalled.

"This isn't funny." muttered Rimfire folding the arms on the chest "I don't know how act with her now!"

Modo stopped to laugh "But haven't you got a girlfriend some time ago?" asked him frowning.

The nephew shook the head dejected, he rested the elbows on the legs and the chin on the hands "Total failure..." he answered breathing deeply.

The uncle was bewildered, he didn't believe that someone like Rimfire could fail "What happened?"

Rimfire raised the eyes to the sky "Bah..." he snorted "We can say that I had almost yelled on the face of who I liked and she had looked at me like I had the plague..." he answered dying for the shame.

Modo opened and closed the eyes more times "And what would you yell to her?"

The young mouse blushed "Err.. if she'd like to have a date with me... but I was too nervous and I didn't know what do..."

"You're more clumsy than me..." commented the uncle amused "If you feel unease tell to her. She'll understand."

Rimfire sighed exasperated "It isn't simple... and then I don't want that she thinks badly about me. Basically she's a good girl." then he thought "Except when she beat me without a reason..." at this last phrase he massaged the sore shoulder.

Modo smiled "It's you that's a good mouse, you make so much problems. Remember that you are only helping someone that aske..."

"Imposed..." corrected Rimfire with the long face and a fish finally took the bait.

* * *

The council approved the proposals that Bruce had done. Stella's idea about the Sand Runners was good but what had more appreciation was the reopening of the Games of the clan. Cloud was the first who smiled and Ponga whistled glad followed by his son Arthan. This news had upset all the council, positively. The Games of the clan had been always the most important event and the Gladiators gathered in Sierra from all Mars to join them, in addition it was one of the few activities in which the woman could take part.

"Will they take place during the Equinoxes according to the tradition?" asked Arthan enthusiast.

Bruce nodded "The families that want join have only three months to get ready. Then hurry to organize the teams and to divide according to your abilities. In short you know the rules and explain them to who had never had the honor to take part to the games."

"And what about the place?" asked one of the council, a mouse with dark brown fur and a crest of white hair on the head.

Bruce didn't hesitate to answer "We have one week to decide the place in which we can have the bonfire, about the competitions instead we'll choose the places in which we can meet. I don't know, the mesa Araknhir for who should do the climbing or the Big Lake for the swimming."

The council ended in the best ways, the aggressive tempers calmed down and Ponga and son spoke excitedly about how organize their family team and greeted Bruce with a smile on the lips. When the clan leader was outside, Solana was waiting for him smiling, the red furred mouse with blond curly hair reached him "How is it?" she asked looking at him with her big blue eyes through the big round glasses.

Bruce ran a hand through the white hair and smiled "Better than I expected." he answered "But now I have to solve the problem of the dances... the bonfire and other things."

Solana thought "Can I arrange it?" she asked "I know well your clan from years, I grew up in it and I know the right girls... hem.. about the dances and the songs... but the music... for that you must charge someone else."

The Gladiator smiled slyly "Ok, you for the girls and me for the music!" he exclaimed patting the shoulder of the red mouse who smiled embarrassed.

"I promise that I'll do my best!" said Solana shyly fixing nervously a strand of hair back of the ear, some times she hated that damn hair that the comb found impossible to tame and its fluffy made her unease because so her head seemed the double.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Bruce "It will be a prefect event! Do you want come to take something to drink?" asked then causing in the lady red mouse a reaction similar a heart attack.

Solana started to mutter for the agitation, she nodded the head and her cheeks reddened "I-it's o-ok for m-me." she answered fixing the glasses on the nose. She followed the black mouse with the look down and some times she raised the eyes gazing the back of the Gladiator and blushed every time in which her gaze slid on his butt. In that last weeks Bruce was in good mood and often he spent the time with the clan's members or he invited Solana to drink something.

The two mice sat at their usual table of the bar and started a chatter and the red mouse seemed too embarrassed, as always and Bruce was obliged to put her at ease without noticing that the cause of that embarrassment was him. But once she had overcome the obstacle, Solana showed her self a big chatterer and that day the topic was the Games of the clan but the lady mouse finished to complain of her hair and the color of the fur and Bruce burst into laughter "If you want I can call my daughter, maybe she can give you something to loosen those curls." he said "And then, let me say it, a fur like yours is rare." he looked at her better "It has the same color of the sands of Mars and under the sun it has awesome golden highlights. You mustn't complain, do you know?"

Solana didn't seem convinced and fixed again a strand "But they had always made fun of me... when I was a child..."

Bruce sighed still amused "Children judge what they think is strange. Your color is unusual and then you were object of mockeries, but now it's the contrary." he winked a smile. He could understand how Solana felt, it was the same for the Gladiators. Only the clan had white hair and the guys had an aggressive and not very sociable temper without a good guide, behavior that was integral part of their DNA and that only the presence of the clan could mitigate and made harmless. The clan was like a safe shelter, a place in which the Gladiator could grow up in the right way.

Misunderstandings. It was the only word that Bruce could find, misunderstandings that had birth from minds small and always ready to point the different. Misunderstandings that had pulled the Gladiators to maintain the distances from the other martians and to accept only who they thought to be right and this took Bruce to remember about the famous test, he sighed thoughtful and ran again the hand through the hair, he couldn't imagine that being again the leader would be so hard. In addition his stupid memory didn't let him to remember who was Modo's father. Bruce was sure to had known him somewhere but he didn't remember.

"Does something bother you?" asked Solana that had gazed him for a while with an attentive look "You seem to have the head in the air and the thing is strange by a son of the Rationality like you."

The Gladiator shrugged "I have a lot of things in my mind. You know, my mind makes me bad jokes and I can't remember everything."

The red mouse looked at him with apprehension "You should find a good way to recover all your memories. I don't know, a photo... or meeting someone who... mh?"

Bruce had taken her face between his hands and smiled enthusiast "Solana... You- Are- A- Genius!" he exclaimed standing up with a flowing movement "I want meet his mother!"

Solana looked at him without understanding and raised an eyebrow "Eh?"

The black mouse breathed deeply, he continued to smile and looked again at Solana "I think to have found a way to remember and... probably it is the only one."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished wooot and finally you knew Solana XD Her drawing is in my profile, just check for it if u want see how's her :3


	4. The attack

Chap 4- The attack

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bruce's lab had become the meeting place of the clan leader and Cid, the scientist of bionic and genetics. The two mice spent a lot of time in that place in front the monitor of the computer.

"Then Vice is the more vulnerable?" asked Cid.

Bruce nodded the head gazing the monitor, the index finger on the chin and the absorbed look , the data were clear "He represents everything that..." the black mouse switched off the monitor when the noise of Sharon's steps became closer.

"Still here?" asked the lady black mouse puzzled, in the hands she had a pack tied in a hanky "Why are you looking at me at this way?" effectively father and friend looked at her like two thieves caught with the hand in the bag.

But Bruce changed expression and gazed at the pack "What's inside it?" asked.

Sharon downed the look and put the pack on the table of the computer "It's by Solana. She says that you're always in the lab, then she made something for you seeing that it's lunch time." she answered "But what the heck do you do always closed here?" the lady mouse looked at them suspicious, the hands on the hips.

Cid swallowed but Cruce smiled slyly "I'm teaching to Cid how treat his woman." he answered gazing at the scientist that looked at him dazed "Then, they're things on which we can't speak in public. Do you understand what I mean?" he sneered arching the eyebrows.

Sharon rolled the eyes "I don't think that he needs of your lessons." she said annoyed "I've never heard Macy complaining about him."

The father gave a shrug "Hei! What can you know about it?" he exclaimed ironic "I'm only trying to..."

Sharon brought the hands ahead and waved them "Ok Ok OK I got it!" she exclaimed while her nose and ears turned red "I go away so I leave you at your … constructive discussions." she climbed the first step and turned to them "You Perv!" she exclaimed climbing the ramp stomping with rage.

Bruce burst into laughter but Cid gazed at him with the long face "How treat my woman?" he said with the arms crossed. The scientist and Macy had got married surprising Sharon herself. The two mice had found the same interests and Macy's curiosity for the bionic had made her closer to Cid. So after a short engagement they got married.

The Gladiator snorted amused "Hei, it's the only excuse that came in my mind!" he answered opening the pack.

"Solana cares a lot about you, I see." commented Cid looking at the lunch made by the lady mouse for the friend "It isn't that she wants take you by the throat and get married?"

Bruce winked "Do you wanna some?" he asked to the scientist that shook the head.

"You know how it is. If I eat before Macy gets angry and putting up with her it's hard. When she does." answered the brown mouse turning serious "I wonder why you didn't speak with Sharon." said then looking at the closed monitor and the mouse that was eating.

"I don't think that it would be a good moment to do it. Not for now. Sharon is full of thought and another one wouldn't be good for her. Besides I want be sure that our studies would take us to concrete results and not to theories. For this reason I asked your collaboration." answered Bruce.

Cid looked at the Gladiator with apprehension, Bruce was going to take a had and dangerous way, a way that could give him answered that would be better don't know. The young brown mouse knew what could be the surprises of similar research, the DNA was like an opened book, analyzing it was possible to find incredible things and he himself admitted that he was curious, curious to know what was hiding behind that race of mouse with white hair and dark fur.

Sharon went inside the kitchen snorting and Modo followed him with the look, curious; he bit his sandwich and watched the lady mouse preparing her lunch "Something's wrong Darlin'?" he asked then.

The black mouse sat at the table and started to eat, she still had the long face "My father..." she answered biting her sandwich with rage.

Modo arched the eyebrows and raised an ear "Did he do something of bad?"

Sharon snorted again "It's from about two weeks that he has been closed in the lab with Cid and.. oh... it doesn't matter... did u contact your mother?" the rage seemed went off and now she spoke quietly, she didn't think it was the case to discuss with him about the behavior of her father.

The grey mouse nodded and bit again the sandwich "She'll come with Throttle and Vinnie. So Stoker doesn't need to go to the city to visit them and he can continue his work at the lab, the guys can see again Charley-ma'am." then he remembered a thing "Walking through the streets I saw that a lot of Gladiators are... how I can say... excited. Bruce and Rimfire told me something but nobody of them have never finished to explain."

Sharon smiled "Yes, the _Week of the Games_. It's an important event for the clan." she said "My father opened them again and everyone is happy about it. We can say that this event is for consolidate the relationship among the families of the clan, to settle the hierarchies and, if possible, dissolve the conflicts. My father noticed that the situation was going wrong and he has accepted the proposal of my cousin.

Modo raised the right hand "Wait... who of your many cousins?" asked him "Stella?"

The white haired mouse nodded "She's happy and she involved your nephew too... poor boy." she chuckled putting a hand on the forehead "Thank goodness he's a warrior! The games aren't a simple thing."

before that Sharon could start the explanation, Vice peeped through the window, the face worried and he seemed to be in hurry "Peoples, something happened at the Sand Runner camp. Stella called me, I think Rimfire's wounded."

* * *

The two young mice where at the hut, Rimfire knew it wouldn't be a good idea speaking with Stella. The girl sat on her stool with the arms folded and the long face "You could tell me that u didn't want help me." she said giving him the shoulders, the nose upward "I would invent something else."

The young Freedom Fighter opened the mouth perplexed "But you didn't give me the time to answer!" he sighed "Listen to me, it isn't that I don't want help you, but I only wanted make you know that I'm unease." then he muttered "I'm not used to... pretend."

Stella stood in silence, she stood up from the stool but continued to give the shoulders to the young mouse. She played with fingers of the hand and spoke "Then if you don't want pretend..." she turned to him with a shy expression "Could we... try seriously?" she watched her hands whose fingers intertwined among them nervously.

Rimfire opened and closed the mouth more times, he gazed shocked at her and he didn't know what say, it was an unusual proposal but he didn't want act like that lady mouse who refused him without trying to know him. The young ran the hand on the face "Try?" asked insecure "And... then?"

The tan mouse winked a smile "We see what happens..." answered her "And..." the croak of the worried Sand Runners interrupted her. Stella ran to the windows and gave a frightened scream "The Sand Runners!" exclaimed running outside.

The Sand Runners ran scattered and five Crocorocks pursued them pointing above all on the little ones who, despite they were so young, could follow the parent. But running like that could be risky for their young legs that could break in case of sudden movements.

Rimfire followed Stella, Choppy and other males positioned in circle with their little at the center, their sharp beaks and spurs were ready to hit. The females had reached them at their sides. So the Sand Runner had made an unbreakable barrier and if the reptiles wanted eat something, they would face dangerous weapons able to draw the eyes and made deeps wounds.

Stella stopped to look fascinated followed by Rimfire. The Sand Runners grown in captivity were acting like they would do in nature. The Crocorocks tried more times to attack but the Sand Runners brought forward the legs equipped with claws or opened the little wings raising the tuft to seem bigger and used the beaks like a pickax to hit the big lizards on the muzzle.

But something flashed in the mind of the predators, their nose captured another smell and one of them turned the head toward the two mice. Stella blenched "Oh no..." she murmured "We must escape..."

Rimfire gazed the Crocorock with attention, the hand was ready to take the gun from the case. But the Crocorocks attached all together jumping at full speed, they crashed each other contending the preys. It was knew that those reptiles hunted mice and rats too thinking that they were easier to catch.

"let's go!" said Stella taking the friend by the forearm and running to the opposite direction of the reptiles.

The two escaped pursued by the group of Crocorocks soon attacked by a group of mice that were volunteers at the camp. Only one eluded them and when a black mouse pointed his weapon against the big lizard, the companion stopped him "You risk to shoot the guys." said the brown furred friend lowering the gun barrel.

The other mouse looked in the direction of the two young mice hunte dby the Crocorock, effectively the creature was too close and the danger to hit one of the was high. Rimfire and Stella ran as they could and the beast was close to catch them but the lady mouse noticed a litle Sand Runner squatted in the grass, probably he was wounded.

"Where are you going?" exclaimed the grey mouse seeing Stella running elsewhere and then he noticed too the little volatile "Oh.. hei wait!" he sped up to follow her but the beast didn't give up and his eyes were fixed on them.

Stella carried the Sand Runner risking to fall on her feet but Rimfire succeeded to hold up her and while the lady mouse ran away quickly, the young Freedom Fighter was landed by a paw's blow and finally the reptile had him in his hands. Stella turned backward noticind that the friend wasn't with her. Rimfire was laying on the back and blocked the muzzle of the Crocorock with the hands every time that he wanted to bite him so the young mouse wasn't able to take the gun. But Rimfire was strong almost as his uncle and was able to protect himself.

The girl didn't know what do, she looked around and noticed that the other Crocorocks were disappeared, probably the volunteers had succeeded to kick them away except for the one that had pursued them. Stella put the little Sand Runner on the ground hiding him as she could, then she took a pair of stones and ran towards Rimfire throwing the stone and hitting the beat on his left eye. The Crocorock turned to her showing the sharp teeth but when Rimfire tried to crawl away he stopped him grabbing him by the left calf dragging him, now he was his prey and he wouldn't let him go.

The young Freedom Fighter gritted the teeth and the pain caused by the bite was unbearable, he felt that the blood started to flow by the wound. Stella threw another stone on the muzzle of the reptile. Meanwhile Rimfire took the hand on the thigh to which was fixed the case and unsheathed the gun, he charged it taking advantage that the Crocorock wasn't jerking him, he turned a little to let the hand to point the gun as better could and pushed the trigger.

An accurate and lethal bullet killed the martian predator making a hole on his forehead, between the eyes. First the beast frozen and then fell on the ground letting to the young mouse to slip away. Soon Stella ran to her friend still sat on the grass, the pants were dirty on the place of the wound "We must go to the hut and give u an antidote... and fast." said the lady tan mouse with trembling voice.

Rimfire raised the gaze "What?" asked worried, it seemed to be again in the war, he looked around lost hoping in a fast rescue.

"Hei!" called two volunteers, they were on their bikes and finally the had reached the two young mice. The other companions were taking care of the Sand Runners.

Stella stood up and waved the arms. The two mice reached them in a few seconds and the girl ran to take the little Sand Runner still hidden in the bushes. Soon as they were at the hut, one of the volunteers gave the antidote to the grey mouse and Stella called Vice, she was tense, scared and trembled.

"No dead Sand Runners?" asked the brown furred mouse.

Stella shook the head "Nope. Soon the adults put in defense and the Crocorocks pursued us." explained her.

"Maybe they thought you were an easier prey?" chuckled the volunteer "What we must do with him?" asked pointing Rimfire who was watching the black mouse bandaging the wound.

The girl shrugged "Vice is coming here. When I told him about the Crocorock bite he broke the communication. I suppose he's running here."

In fact the Gladiator arrived in a few time and had taken with him Sharon and Modo "Had you given him the antidote?" he asked with the bag of the aid kit, he ran to Rimfire to take a look on the wounds.

Stella carried the Little Sand Runner and looked at the friend apologetically "We must transfer the Sand Runner on the little island and start soon the works, we can't go on like this." she said.

Sharon agreed and gazed at the young Rimfire who whimpered every time that Vice used the needle to suture the wound "Poor guy." commented the lady black mouse. Modo reassured his nephew who looked at the needle with repugnance "Who isn't afraid of the needles..." commented Sharon chuckling "Just see one and also the braver warrior runs away. Look at his face..."

"How did he get you?" asked Modo "You're a champion in the running."

"He helped me." said Stella "It's my fault."

Rimfire snorted "I only made my duty." he said proudly puffing out the chest but soon his arrogant expression became a mask of pain when the last stitch was applied.

The uncle smiled but Vice was serious "Also if the antidote avoided the worst, you must undergo some preventive vaccines."

Stella and Sharon covered the mouth with the hand and chuckled in silence, Rimfire's face was a mask of terror "V.. vaccines? How much? And why?" he asked.

Vice showed an amused smile "because the mouth of those reptiles if full of bacteria, the antidote avoided that the saliva would paralyze your leg but... only vaccines can block the illnesses."

Rimfire swallowed and gazed at Modo with imploring look but he resigned almost at once "Then, it's necessary..."

The Gladiator shook the head "Don't worry, I'll come at home so we'll prevent you from moving too much and you'll recover without problems."

"Yes because he must take part to the Games!" said Stella "And he can't have the luxury to be sick for too long."

Modo giggled "You're so mean!"

The girl crossed the arms to the chest "With you men always!" exclaimed with a sneer.

Before that the guys could leave Sharon announced that he would stay there to help the volunteers with the transferring of the Sand Runners "We can't rick a lot. Probably other Crocorocks will arrive and I don't want that our work would be destroyed."

So Modo escorted Stella and Rimfire followed them with his bike, it had been a bad day and both the young mice were tired, above all Rimfire that had lost a lot of blood.

Stella delayed to go away when Lil'Hoss arrived at her home "take care of yourself in these days. Sharon will arrange everything." recommended Modo.

The lady tan mouse nodded "Ok." answered "Thanks for the passage."

"Duty Small lady."

"And what about the little Sand Runner?" asked Rimfire "You left him there."

Stella gave a shrug "Sharon called Solana and it's better that he stay at the camp with his kind." answered a little embarrassed and with a sudden movement she hugged the grey friend "Try to recover. As soon as I'll be better I come to visit you." said giving him a kiss on the ckeeck "Thanks for everything." she smiled shyly and went away.

Rimfire followed her with the look, red in the face "Duty..." he murmured while the uncle gazed at him with a sneer "Don't laugh!" exclaimed then the young Freedom Fighter when the girl was gone and Modo burst into laughter.

* * *

Two days had been passed and Stella didn't come, Sharon had said that her cousin had the fever because of the stress caused by the Crocorocks's attack "During the was she was always sick." had said the black mouse "A big trouble for Vice, she was a hard patient. Unluckily Stella is hypersensitive and if something upset her, she gets sick."

Romfire was sitting in the living room, the leg rested on a little chair and the head on a comfy backrest. Vice had given him the vaccine and the body of the young Freedom Fighter reacted well despite the headache "Then she's KO too?" asked him, the hand rested on the forehead and the eyes closed. He was sorry that Stella was sick but he couldn't do anything, him too felt stunned.

Sharon chuckled "Yes. But you know, Stella hasn't been like that." she said sitting on the sofa at the side of the young mouse.

"Ah no?" exclaimed Modo just arrived in the room with a tray on which there was something to eat for the nephew "She seems very lively, an earthquake. Also if I didn't expect a similar reaction." he put the tray on a chair to Rimfire could take the food without moving a lot.

Sharon winked a sad smile "Yes, this is her nature. But the psychosomatic reaction is caused by the shock of the loss of her mother. She died just before the end of the war, a bad luck." answered.

"Bad story..." commented Modo sitting at the side of the lady mouse, he surrounder her shoulders with the left arm and pulled her close to him and kissed her on the cheek "I din't think she was a victim of the war."

Sharon rested the head on his shoulder "I can say that leaving her with three twins to take care is enough. Don't you think? In addition her father died three years ago. Then another problem appeared, the anorexia that had taken her to have a body like that, or better, I can say that only in these two last month she had recovered a part of her weight." she sighed deeply "For us it was a year full of hopes but for her it was a nightmare."

Rimfire felt nearly guilty because he understood well how she felt despite he had reacted in another way. Also his father died during the war and his mother followed him after a while, a part his grandmother and uncle, the only one still alive was his sister Prime still in mission "Then.. didn't she eat?" asked him.

Sharon shook the head "She refused everything, also the cakes she loved so much. Luckily this block is over also if still now she eats only what she wants and when she wants." she cuddled to Modo "We had been careful, we had helped her and had made lighter the weight of the three twins that now are under the cure of an uncle of mine of the clan."

"But then her home..." murmured Modo worried.

"Nobody is here. She lives alone." continued the white haired mouse "I can say that the family of my mother was unlucky"

"Your mother?" asked Modo surprised.

Sharon sighed again "My aunt is the sister of my mother, she got married with a soldier that joined the Freedom Fighters during the Resistance. Stella isn't a Gladiator, I thought you understood it."

The grey mouse felt embarrassed "Oh then... you have too much cousins!" he exclaimed receiving an ears pulling "Hei! No! The ears no! They're mine!" he stood up followed by the girl and ran around the sofa to escape by Sharon's assault, his hands on the ears.

Rimfire gazed at them annoyed "Please, if you want rock, go in another place." he said put the hand on the forehead "My head is hurting." and as soon as the two mice where gone finally he could take a rest, what he heard about Stella had saddened him, maybe he should consider her proposal, maybe he should make her feel better and maybe he knew how. A little smile flashed on his muzzle before to go into the dream world.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished :O I'm happy ayeyeyeye Sorry for mistaked if there are some. As always I correct them reading again the chapter. So if you notice some mistakes, it's possible that I would correct them afterwards :)

A note about the phrase "thieves caught with the hand in the bag". In Italian it means that someone is caught to do something of "secret" or that he doesn't want make know. I don't know if in english it's the same but... i used the italian phrase.


	5. Memories

Sorry if I'm slow but exams are imminent and I'm anxious for them! D: Btw here the chapter that I dreamed to write! XxDD

Chap 5- Memories

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The day was leaden, sometime a flash light announced the imminent storm followed by a roar. Modo watched the sky from the windows with worried look, his mother would come suddenly and he didn't want that the rain could ruin everything. He sighed resting the forehead on the cold glass when Sharon's voice made him almost start "You're worried for so little." she said with a smile.

The grey mouse crossed the arms on the chest and sat on the sofa "How is your cousin?" he asked to divert the issue, he was anxious, he feared that Sharon wouldn't like to Mom.

Sharon sat at his side "Better than the previous days. But Vice was right when he said that she couldn't stay alone." she answered. Stella's health got worst and the dark furred Gladiator had took her to Bruce's home so Sharon could take care of her "But she has again problems with the food. She says that she isn't angry."

"I would have an idea." said Rimfire just arrived "But I need Charley." he looked both the mice that eyed him back.

"What have you thought?" asked Sharon curious.

Rimfire smiled slyly "Just take her by the throat." he answered simply "She had never been on the Earth and I suppose that she had never eaten earthling food."

Modo chuckled "I can say that's a good idea, but what about Charley-ma'am?"

The nephew raised the shoulders and put the index finger on the lips "That's a secret. Leave it to me, ok?"

Modo and Sharon exchanged a look and then nodded "Good luck then." said the lady mouse "And now? Where are you going?" she asked seeing that the young mouse was going away.

Rimfire turned to her "To take a rest, these stitches bother me in the night and I can't sleep well. If the grandmoma should arrive, tell her that I greet her as soon I'll be awake."

"Your mother?" asked Sharon gazing at the grey mouse nearly under shock "Does she arrive today? But couldn't she... oh.. Man! Here why you're so worried!"

Modo chuckled, he pulled her close to him making her sitting on his legs and when they were face to face he kissed her on the lips "I don't want that the rain could hinder her travel. She's coming with Vinnie and Throttle, they go on the bikes, you know. If it would rain..." he didn't finish the phrase because someone knocked at the door and the bell rang "I go." said Modo before that Sharon could do something. He left her in the living room and went to the door.

With surprised face the grey mouse gazed at the mice in front him, there wasn't only his mother but also someone that he didn't see for ages. Modo widened the eyes and a big smile printed on his lips "This is going to be the best day of my life!" he hugged both the lady mice, the gray furred mother and the niece Prime with light brown fur and blond hair.

"Uncle Modo!" exclaimed the blond lady mouse with a big smile "I'm happy to see you!"

"Me too, niece!" answered Modo messing up her hair with the hand "Rimfire is in his room, he had a little accident, he'll come to greet us as soon he's better."

"Then? Where's your fiance?" asked Prime enthusiastic and ran in the living room as soon the uncle pointed the direction.

For some seconds mother and son looked at each other and then they smiled "I hope that the trip wouldn't be too long." said Modo.

The mother waved the left hand in front the nose "No, son, everything's ok. The guys escorted me, so good boys!"

"Where are the luggage?" asked the grey mouse "Oh.. got it." he chuckled when Throttle and Vinnie showed the two luggage, one of Prime and one of Mom "Thanks Bros."

"For what Big fella?" asked Throttle "You know, you cant count on us."

"The same for you." answered Modo "Oh.. come inside before it starts to rain." he said making space and then closed the door at his shoulders, meanwhile the bikes took their place under the gutter, near their old companion Lil'Hoss, there the rain couldn't wet them.

When the mice arrived in the living room Prime ran to the group, the smile on the lips "Grandma, did you see? Did you see how she's beautiful?" exclaimed pointing Sharon who looked around stunned "She has soft hair and fur! I wonder how she can have them like this! Oh.. and she's so nice and.. and..." she was an avalanche of words, it was enough for her exchanging some words with the lady black mouse to get excited.

Mom chuckled and Modo tried to calm down the boiling spirits of his niece "Hei, hei! Calm down!" exclaimed taking her by the shoulders "There, better now." he said clearing the throat "Then..."

"I think is better if you sit." proposed Sharon "I prepare something to drink."

When everyone was comfortable on the sofa and the cups were filled of warm tea, it fell an embarrassing silence interrupted only by Prime who gazed at the content of her cup "Are you sure that it isn't toxic?" asked sniffing the lemon's smell.

Modo sipped his tea "This is a earthling drink." answered "It's tasty. Mom, something's wrong?" asked him noticing that the lady grey mouse was strangely silent and looked at Sharon thoughtful "Mom?" asked him again.

The lady grey mouse shook the head how to wake up from a long dream "Yes, everything's ok." she answered taking a sip "It's only that... those eyes..." she eyed better the Gladiator with searching gaze, she was beautiful, yes, but she remembered her someone.

Sharon stood nearly paralyzed by the embarrassing "Hem, yes... I took one from my dad and another from my mother..." she hurried to explain.

Mom was going to answer when the door of the entrance opened suddenly "What a bad weather!" exclaimed Bruce's voice who closed the door, the fur was a little wet, luckily he succeeded to come home before that the weather would get worse "Hei, do we have visits?" he exclaimed peeping in the living room.

"Oh Mother Mars..." murmured Mom gazing at the black mice just arrived "Bruce?" she asked insecure.

Bruce eyed her back, he pricked up the ears "Clair?" the lips curved in a little smile "But.. what are you doing here?"

Mom stood up to welcome the black mouse "Bruce! It's me that grew old or it's you that did a rejuvenating cure?" asked her surprised "You didn't change since the last time!"

"The miracles of the hibernation!" answered him "Then. It's a long story!" he chuckled noticing the dazed expression of the old friend, but Modo's and Sharon's faces were the most shocked.

"Do.. do you know each other?" asked Sharon gazing at the father.

Bruce and Clair exchanged an amused look, the black furred Gladiator took his time to dry his fur and wear something clean and was ready to explain everything to the two young mice "Clair was your mother's neighbor." he said taking place on the sofa "Man! How time had been passed!" he exclaimed turning to the lady grey mouse "But why are you here?"

Mom glanced at the son "For him. He said that someone wants tell me and he wants introduce to me his girlfriend."

Bruce ran an hand through the hair "Then... you're Modo's mother? Then.. that means that... no wait... _HE_'s Big Shot's son?" he exclaimed surprised.

"Big Shot?" exclaimed Vinnie arching the eyebrows.

Clair smiled and nodded the head "Yes." she answered "Didn't you recognize him?"

The Gladiator stood for a while with the opened mouth trying to say something "Ye... no... then, he remembers me somebody but having memory's problems I wasn't able to remember."

Mom chuckled amused "From everything I can deduct that you are the mouse that called me? And then Sharon is Nadia's daughter?"

Bruce nodded "Yes."

The lady grey mouse sighed "It's true that the life is like a circle. Also if in a different way, everything comes back."

The Gladiator gazed at the old friend with perplexity "Eh?"

Clair chuckled and took an old photo that she had in her portfolios, she showed it to Bruce "Do you remember it?" she asked "Before they hated each other... and now instead, look at them." her eyes shined watching the two young mice sat close.

The Gladiator looked at the photo with an amused smile "I remember it now. That bad Sharon had stolen the bottle from your son making him cry."

"What? Modo cries? A girl that.. HATES him?" exclaimed Vinnie with the opened mouth, he burst into laughter "No, I can't believe it!"

Modo was embarrassed and Sharon winked a shy smile "I don't remember."

"Then you had still the diaper! Obvious!" exclaimed the father showing the photo to the two mice. Vinnie rushed to take a look. The photo portrayed Sharon with a purple sleepers, her tail was wrapped around a bottle and the little hands blocked a crying grey furred mouse in blue sleepers, the face of the little girl was annoyed.

"Ooohhh so chubby you were!" exclaimed the white mouse chuckling badly.

Throttle was curious and took a look on the photo, an amused smile appeared on his muzzle "Sharon was a pest!"

The ears and the nose of the lady mouse became red, Sharon felt her face boiling for the embarrassing. Bruce gazed at her amused "Like a good Gladiator she understood soon who had the command!"

Sharon snorted "Didn't you must speak about something you two old mice?" she asked with the folded arms, the long face.

The father nodded "Thanks to remember me that." he said turning to Clair "If later you haven't problem, I'd like to tell you about something of important."

Mom raised the right hand to speak "Nadia had told me something years ago and..."

"Oh no, no... this isn't what you are thinking... then... yes but there's something else." interrupted Bruce "We can say that somethings are changed."

"What is changed?" asked Sharon "Sorry but... this thing concerns us... I mean, I claim to know. We claim. Right Modo?" she asked pulling the grey mouse by the arm.

Modo muttered embarrassed, he looked first at Bruce and then the mother "What she has just said." he said in the end.

Bruce sighed and cleared the voice "I said that there's an unbreakable rule. But in particular cases there's a counter-rule that can let to avoid the test." this affirmation upset everyone "Don't make those faces. Honestly, I'd like to avoid this test. Arthan isn't an easy guy and probably the council has made his choice. But I can change the things because Big Shot had been a big friend for everyone."

"Wait.. wait..." muttered Sharon "Are you saying that you can do... exceptions?"

The father seemed undecided on the words to use "Saying exception it's a big word... Big Shot liked to everyone, we loved him and when he had a son everyone had bet that he would become like his father. Not to mention that... err..." he glanced at Clair who nodded "We can say that... me... nope... we... had decided yet to..." he raised the hands and used the index finger and the middle finger to do the quotation marks "...to _arrange_.. then... something." he noticed the shocked expression of the daughter and hurried to add "It's not what you think. We would never impose you to get married without knowing each other first. Then, we were neighbors, we saw each other everyday, we were friends and everyone wanted the best for our own children. But then I was called by the clan in the role of leader and... well..."

"You went to Sierra but we stood in the capital." continued Clair "We stood in contact until the war hadn't interrupted everything." her heart hurt every time she remembered what happened, first Bruce's death and then Nadia's "I still remember when I knew about my friend's death, soon I contacted Cloud for your custody."

Sharon widened the eyes incredulous "Really?" she asked with low voice.

Mom nodded "But it was answered that you disappeared, that the rats had kidnapped you and that no one knew where you were." a little smile illuminated her face "But now everything has been settled for the better and that..." he glanced at Bruce "And that Bruce is back, I don't know how... but he's here."

"But then for the test?" asked Sharon "What should we do?"

Bruce rubbed the hands and giggled "I'll speak with the council and it will be decided accordingly. Oh for the Mother Mars, I could decided by myself but I want be safe and have the unanimity. Surely Ponga and son wouldn't like this and I want, how I can say, have the shoulders covered. I don't know if you know what I mean. The situation isn't quiet in the council and a similar thing could move again the oppositions. For this reason I want Clair with me to the council and find an agreement."

Clair nodded "No problems for me. Everything for an old friend and my son." she looked at the young with the grey fur who blushed embarrassed.

Bruce stood up from the sofa "I think that you prefer take a rest. The trip would be exhausting, tomorrow we'll do what it needed... and you two..." he glanced at the happy couple "Is better for you thinking about a date for the wedding, I don't think that we'll let too much time pass."

Modo muttered and Sharon stood with the opened mouth "The.. date?" asked her "How much time would you give us?"

The father thought "The time to find you a wedding dress and organize the ceremony and the party, obvious." answered him "Unlucky, you know, there's a time limit and... yours is relatively close..." he raised the gaze to the ceiling, the thoughtful expression "I think that one month is enough."

Vinnie chuckled when the grey furred friend stood speechless "O-one month?" muttered Modo, he seemed appalled.

The black furred Gladiator rolled the eyes "Doing the calculations... you've been together for about an year and half, more than enough according to the clan rules.

Sharon fixed the fringe with a jerk of the hand, one month was too less "But won't we have the games too later? I mean... organizing both the things..." she muttered tangling the hair around the fingers.

Bruce sighed and looked at the daughter with tenderness "I know this isn't easy but you have to realize the situation. We'll speak about it in a separate."

The lady black mouse eyed him back and nodded "Ok." she answered and stood up "I show the rooms to the guests." she exclaimed.

"For me is ok, so I can speak with this big guy about a thing." said Bruce giving a nod to the grey mouse.

Vinnie snorted "Always secrets eh?" exclaimed with the arms folded.

Bruce smirked "Hei, we are a clan. We have our skeletons in the cupboard and if you want know something, choose a girl of the clan! Ahahahaha!"

The white mouse gazed at the Gladiator astonished "You know I can't do it..." he mumbled. Harley was too important for him and no secrets of any clan would push him to leave her, not now that the peace was back and the life was going to the right direction.

Bruce chuckled "For this reason I said it!"

Sharon rolled the eyes "You're so cruel father..." she murmured going away followed by Clair, Prime, Throttle and a reluctant Vinnie.

"Do you think that my brother is better?" asked Prime "You know, I'd like to greet him."

The black mouse shrugged "I don't know, her was tired when he told us. I think is better leaving him alone for a while. Let's settle your luggage first, have a good shower, wear something of comfy and meanwhile I take a look if everything's ok."

"What happened to Rimfire?" asked Throttle "Fever?" he was astonished for this news, Rimfire was strong like the uncle and hardly he would get sick.

"No. Some Crocorocks had attacked the Sand Runners camp, Rimfire had saved my cousin and so he received a bite on the leg. Because of the stitches that hurt during the night, he couldn't sleep well." explained in short Sharon.

Clair put the hands on the mouth "Poor my grandson!" she exclaimed "Is he good now? Then.. the Crocorocks are..."

Sharon smiled softly "Don't worry, he had received all the cures with the vaccines and the antidote. He's good, but he's tired for the lack of sleep. Also the stronger warrior would fall without had slept."

The lady black mouse showed first the room that Throttle and Vinnie would share and then that of Clair and Prime "I hope that your stay will be pleasant." said her "If you need something don't hesitate to call me."

Clair smiled jovial "How kind you are! I'm not surprised that my son has found you again."

Sharon showed a shy smile, ears and nose red "Oh... thanks... ma'am."

The grey mouse chuckled "Oh no no no! Call me Mom!"

* * *

"Is everything ready?" asked the prof Huang looking at the new rocket.

Angus nodded "It's perfect... and the message is recorded correctly." he answered.

Torres sighed undecided "I'm not sure that's the right thing to do... and what if they discover us?"

The Chinese woman and the young Angus launched a shocked gaze to the old man, but the guy answered "This is the only area that isn't covered by the interceptions, only from here we can launch the rocket and investigate without that someone could notice it. We have received a considerable support and going on it's the only thing that we have to do."

Huang agreed "We don't know what we'll find there but surely it will be something of amazing. Not to mention that we'll see for first the changing of a planet thought dead and uninhabited."

Torres wasn't still sure but the idea to prove what he had always believed pushed him to nod and smile "You're right. But you know, an old man like me some times has his moments of indecision. And all this make me excited. It could change everything."

The three scientists had decided to build a rocket to send in the space and separate from this a robot-probe equipped with a CD on which Angus had recorded a video-message in the case in which the inhabitants of the red planet would find it. To avoid that the NASA could discover their intentions, the three had contacted an old friend who had worked in some missions in the past and still had a launching pad not covered by the interceptions.

Finally the rocket took-off taking with him the robot-probe that would have the job to explore the Mars's surface using its wheels and the rotating camera. Angus worked hard and now he didn't see the hour that these nine months would pass fast "Perfect." he said "Now we only have to wait!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finally also this chapter is finished xD Damn exams!


	6. The teams

Uahaha 6th chapter! In these days I saw an episode from which I had an idea for the plot ... so.. let's wait for it! And now.. let's start!

NOTE: The OC's voices are uploaded. You can find the link of the video in my profile :3

Chap 6- The teams

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"There's a reason for which I gave you so little time." said Bruce gazing at the daughter who was still dark in her face. The clan leader had spoken with Modo about Sharon's conditions discovering that the grey mouse knew everything yet, the only thing that he had to do was speaking with Sharon and he did it in the following day after the council's reunion. As expected Ponga didn't like the situation but he couldn't do anything, Bruce was the clan leader and almost everyone of the council agreed with him.

"Listen to me..." he began going closer to the lady mouse and raised her chin with the hand "Your wedding will provoke a fracture between my and Ponga's family but the Games will amortize this situation. For this reason you must get married soon. Because of the Games the others will be more focused on them and their rage will cool down little by little." he explained "Come on, don't do that expression. You know that I care about you, blossom." his heart ached seeing her so down but he must do his duty as a clan leader and the decision was taken now.

Sharon sighed, she wasn't able to be angry with her father when he was right and the actual situation was risky. As daughter of the clan leader she must act for the benefit of everyone and put aside her pride, with a big effort she tried to smile "I know, but you know, I thought to prepare myself mentally and instead..." she said with a little agitation. She knew well that Modo only wanted it and she didn't want disappoint him. The grey mouse had always been so patient and sympathetic with her and Sharon had never done something concrete for him, and maybe this was the only thing that she could do and she didn't mind about it.

While father and daughter were speaking, the Biker Mice were finally with Charley. The girl had greeted warmly the tan mouse and that hot head of Vinnie "So the things are all ok?" said her.

Throttle nodded "Yes but we didn't let our guard down. The Sand Raiders didn't changed and they attacked us some months ago. Luckily we intervened quickly."

Charley seemed to remember something "Ah! Grats for your promotion! Modo told me that Stoker left you the leadership." she exclaimed "It's hard for you?"

Soon Vinnie interfered "Come on baby! You know him, right? He's born to be a leader!" he wrapped his arm around the neck of the tan friend and chuckled.

The brown haired woman sighed patient "Vinnie, I was speaking with Throttle. I want his answer." she told him off "Now do the good mouse and stay!"

"Yessir..." murmured Vinnie recomposing himself.

"Are you planning to join the Games?" then she asked.

"Eh?" Vinnie and Throttle widened the eyes curious.

Modo chuckled "Oh Charley-ma'am, they don't know it. Also if I was going to ask them to join our team."

Immediately Vinnie fidgeted and moved toward his grey friend leaning on Throttle's head "Team? What team? Why didn't you tell us?" asked the white mouse excited.

Modo and Charley exchanged a look and smiled "I hadn't the time." answered the grey mouse "But seeing that the time is short and we should exercise, probably we'll organize everything when Bruce is free. Oh Charley-ma'am... my nephew asked you to take something, right?"

The earthling nodded "Yes." then she chuckled "He has a girl eh?"

Vinnie opened the mouth "Who? But how much things are you hiding us?"

Modo shrugged "In the truth nope." he preferred to don't give explanations about what really happened and then his nephew had almost prayed him to don't speak "But they're good friends. And because she needs some help, my nephew thought what do."

Charley arched the eyebrows "Asking to me chinese food and marshmallows?" he asked astonished.

The gray mouse gave again a shrug "He wants take her by the throat, he said." he chuckled seeing the expression of his friends.

* * *

Stella gazed puzzled at the cup with the noodles, the delicious smell of that strange food attracted her like a magnet "But it's still warm." she commented taking the chopsticks and she tried to use them to take the noodles but every attempt was useless. The pasta slipped because the lady mouse didn't used rightly those strange sticks and Rimfire burst into laughter every time "Don't laugh! Man!" exclaimed Stella trying once again to grab a group of noodles "I wonder how my uncle Bruce can use them easily."

"Hei, is better if you use the fork! If the food gets cold isn't tasty." advised the grey mouse "Come on, then I'll teach you how use them. Save them for now." he remembered when Charley ordered chinese for the first time. Learning how to use the chopsticks was hard and Vinnie gave a big show arguing with the sashimi that always slipped from the chopsticks.

The lady tan mouse gazed at her friend "Really?" asked her putting away the chopsticks and taking the fork, the hunger didn't let her to press and her stubbornness left the place to the obedience. It was clear that the earthling food liked to Stella, she ate everything that Rimfire had took and at the end she breathed deeply "You had to say that on the Earth the food is so good!" she exclaimed, but now that she thought it Sharon didn't tell her a lot about that planet "Everything's good!"

The grey mouse felt relieved but his face changed when the lady mouse asked him if he would take her to visit the Earth. Rimfire muttered, he didn't know what answer "We could go when my uncle will go to do a round there. You know, I don't know well the place and every time I had been there, something happened. But maybe... I'll speak with him and I make you know." he answered.

They ate the marshmallows and the young grey mouse discovered that Stella loved a lot the sugary food. It was Bruce who interrupted their little lunch, the black furred Gladiator went in Stella's room sure to find there the young mice, Sharon was with him "Come with us you two, we're going to speak about the Games and the roles, come on!" exclaimed him with a smile, in the hand he had a notebook on which he would write the teams.

Rimfire and Stella looked at each other and then they hopped form the bed and followed the two mice in the living room. Initially Stella seemed timid by the new guests and she seemed more when also Clair and Prime came to see. The lady tan mouse introduced herself to the newcomers and sat on the sofa, she had been closed in her room for days so she couldn't meet the others. Bruce gave more detailed explanations, he called Vice and Ronald too "Even though they are family games, when the number of the team members isn't enough, we can involve some friends. And because the number isn't enough... what do you think to give us an hand?"

Soon Vinnie's yell echoed in the room "Of course! I offer myself for the motocross!" he raised and hand with enthusiasm "And Ron will run with me in the motorcycle race!"

"Ok for me!" agreed Ronald beating the five with the white mouse.

Bruce nodded "Good. Who for the climbing?"

Throttle pretended a cough "For me it would be good." he said "But who will be my companion?"

"Me." Modo proposed himself without problems "I'm who... we can say... would be more useful in these cases..." he chuckled flexing the bionic arm.

Bruce nodded again "For the running?"

Modo took the wrist of his nephew and raised his arm "Him!" exclaimed pointing Rimfire also with the finger "He's good!"

Sharon snorted "But Stella too isn't bad!"

Bruce giggled "So then Rimfire for the running and then he'll race with Stella in the synchronized running."

Stella widened the eyes and then crossed the arms "Should we run with the ankles tied?" she exclaimed "It will be a big nuisance."

The black furred uncle messed her hair with the hand "Then, these games are to make stronger the relationships among the members of the family and also the friends. Above all the races in pair. Oh and seeing that you swim well, you'll take part in the swimming competition. Ok?"

The lady tan mouse raised the hands and exulted "Of course yes!"

The Gladiator smiled satisfied "The Relay with glasses of water?"

Sharon jumped on the feet "Me! Me!" she exclaimed happy.

"Good... but we need other two now." said Bruce interrupted by an excited Vinnie and a Ronald who jumped with his butt on the sofa "Ok... ready too the team for the Relay with the glasses of water." he signed it on the notebook "Oh... tug of war. Oh then... we don't need to ask." he chuckled looking at Modo and Vice "You two."

"But... don't you join?" asked Stella.

The uncle raised the shoulders "I'm the clan leader an the rules forbid it. Then, here we have still the Sand Runner race and... ok Stella, it's your ok?" the niece smiled happy and nodded "Archery... oh... Sharon... You know use a bow?" he asked surprised seeing the daughter raising the hand, his absence in those years didn't let him to know well his sons and so there was still something that he didn't know about them.

The daughter smiled proud "Obviously! But I need to get the hang again, I don't use a bow for years." she said "And I think that I must change bow. But..." the lady mouse turned to Vice "You don't do a lot, why?"

The older brother shrugged "In the truth there's still another race, that with the buckets of water. Probably I'll take part to it." he said "You know, being a doctor I prefer take care of who gets hurt."

Bruce scratched the head "Right, I forgot this race. But also that is a relay and..." also this time Modo offered himself "Oh... well... we have done. By tomorrow is better for you train on the race in team so you'll improve your collaboration. The relay above all will be hard. But you'll get fun, I'm sure."

"Will Solana choose the Sand Runner able to run?" asked Sharon and the father nodded.

The clan leader gave a fast look on the list "Good, I can say that we finished here. You two..." he pointed Sharon and Modo "... you'll have also other things to arrange but for now come with me."

"Ehm... Bruce..." mumbled Clair "Do you remember that I should take away your daughter for a while?"

The black mouse nodded "Of course. Just a pair of minutes, I have to give a thing to both." he winked to her and the woman understood.

As soon the three were in another room, Bruce dragged two golden rings and soon Sharon recognized them "But Vice gave them to me..." she remembered when she made peace with her brother and he gave to her the carillon of the mother and the two rings.

Bruce winked "Yes, I dared to take them and do a little modify to them. I knew that the council would agree and so yesterday..." he didn't finish the phrase, he gave the two objects to the young couple "So, now you're officially engaged." he said patting the shoulders of both "Work hard for the races, Ok? And... give and hand to those two guys, I think they'll have problems with the synchronized running! Ahahaha! Come on Sharon, go to Clair. She needs you."

"Then... I come back to the guys." said Modo greeting the black mouse with an handshaking and kissed Sharon "Later Darlin'."

* * *

So Sharon and Clair found themselves wandering across the crowded streets of Sierra, Stella stood at home and Prime decided to stay with her and the brother. The lady black mouse followed the grey one wondering why they were at the market, the young lady quickened the pace to stay on the side of the older and delayed, that silence made her unease "Then... you're who Modo quotes often." she said hesitant.

Clair stopped and looked around, after she made a movement with the head and she turned to Sharon "Really?" she asked with innocent curiosity.

Sharon smiled and made a perfect imitation, she raised the index finger and made a sententious expression "As my grey furred mama says..."

Clair burst into laughter, the hand on the muzzle "Does he really do like that?"

The black mouse nodded "Yes. But why are we at the market?" she looked around puzzled.

Clair flattered the hands with nonchalance, she grabbed Sharon's hand and dragged her to a stand full or rolls of fabric of different colors and materials, a brown furred female rat approached to the grey mouse, probably she was the owner of the merchandise. The two women exchanged a pair of words and then Clair called Sharon "Here, stay here." she said taking a pair of rolls of fabric and putting them at the sides of Sharon's face, one was green emerald and the other red. Clair looked first the two rolls and then Sharon's face "Mhhh..." she murmured "This will be perfect." she said putting away the red roll and compared the green one with other two, a white and a golden "Yes, these three will be good." and then she payed.

Sharon watched everything without understand. Clair grabbed the pack with the rolls and gave them to the lady black mouse "Come on, follow me, we didn't finish yet!" she exclaimed dragging the young mouse by the free hand and they went to another stand, this time the owner was a mouse. The stand was full of fabrics different from the first, they where fine and semitransparent.

The old grey mouse took the green emerald roll and showed it to the merchant and together choose a fine fabric of a light green color, only at the end Sharon could speak "For what is this stuff?"

Clair showed a sweet smile "It's for your wedding dress!" she answered.

Sharon gasped, she felt almost guilty "But this isn't necessary... I ..."

The old mouse shushed her "It is. You know, I made the dress to your mother too." she sighed nostalgic, she remembered how Nadia was beautiful "They told me how do it, your clan has specific rules and the dresses must be done in a certain way." she seemed thoughtful "But I know how do it!" she smiled again and her eyes shined "Come on, go back home. I must take your sizes and start soon the work! One month runs fast!" she exclaimed "My son is getting married! My son is getting married!"

Sharon was astonished for so much enthusiasm, the grey mouse was old but full of energies. The lady black mouse found herself to smile and follow her with the relieved humor. When they were at home, soon Clair started the work. The poor Sharon was obliged to stay still and follow the indications of the grey mouse. Prime and Stella looked attentive and sometimes they exchanged a gag sniggering but they stopped when Sharon looked at them annoyed.

"Done!" exclaimed Clair satisfied "I'll start to work by now!"

"Really this isn't a problem?" asked Sharon doubtful, she didn't want take advantage of the kindness of the old lad, but Clair was so happy that the black mouse didn't speak again.

* * *

The red bike ran through the desert and Vinnie exulted at every dune, he made flips and landed on the front wheel of his loyal company "I'm the best!"

Ronald was going to sweep him away with his bronze bike stopping at few inches from the red crotch rocket "What, who? You? We'll see!" he exclaimed doing a wheelie and speeding up. So the two started a motocross race.

The guys had started the training. Outside of Sierra, Vinnie and Ronald had made their own path based on the conformation of the ground. Sharon bought a new bow and spent a lot of time to exercise with the targets and only then she realized how much she needed more practice, her accuracy downed. Modo, Vice and Throttle met often to exercise with the climbing and Vice helped them explaining what they had to do.

Along the Big Lake, Stella and Rimfire trained at the synchronized running and to help them were Sharon and Modo when they had free time, Prime got fun to look them and sometimes she joined too. The young Freedom Fighter made friends with Stella and the two girls spent a lot of free time together making happy the grandoma and the uncle Modo.

But the great day would arrive suddenly as no one had noticed that the time ran so fast. Sharon was more and more nervous and she spent a lot of time alone with her new bow. Modo was worried for her but now he knew that it was her way to do and speaking with her would be useless.

What interrupted the tense atmosphere was the arrival of Stoker who had escorted Carbine and Harley. Finally Sharon could meet the lady mouse missed for years, the old flame of Vinnie and now his girlfriend and only seeing her the black mouse understood how someone like Vinnie could like to her. Harley was expansive and spoiled the white mouse like a baby, but Vinnie enjoyed those attentions and he returned them. Seeing those two Sharon thanked the Mother Mars for not have a guy like this, Modo was sweet but he never did similar manifestations of affections in public because he knew that the black mouse wouldn't appreciate them for her shyness.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Carbine." said Sharon squeezing the hand of the general.

Carbine smiled "My pleasure and..." she seemed unease and then she came closer to the ears of the white haired mouse to whisper something. Sharon's face was a mix of indecipherable expressions: astonishment, alarm and perplexity. The general hadn't scruples to speak with her, maybe because she couldn't wait but she wasn't able to speak with the interested mouse.

Sharon launched a quick gaze to Throttle who was speaking quietly with Stoker "So then, what do you want do?" asked to the lady grey mouse.

Carbine half-closed the lips but she didn't know what answer, she rubbed nervously the left hand against the right arm "I have no idea..." she answered with a deep sigh.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yeah chapter finished! Yes, I leave you with a strange situation! Always sorry for the mistakes (grammatical or typing) and I remember you that you can see the drawings of the FF in my profile =)


	7. The waiting

Chap 7- The waiting

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Then..." said Sharon once again with patience "If you don't follow the steps of the other it's normal to make always mistakes." she, Modo, Rimfire and Stella were at the usual place. The two young mice didn't succeed to run with the tied ankles and the time was short. Instead Prime was just arrived and watched amused.

Modo sighed thoughtful "There isn't a way to make them work good?" asked him "I don't know, a dogger..."

Sharon interrupted him, a grin on her muzzle "Yes, there is..." she gazed at the two young "Listen to me. This is a little song that my mother taught me when me and Ron played with the other children in the running." she said and then her expression became concentrated, the lady black mouse tried to remember the words "Here, I remember _One, two three, run with me. Three, two, one we won't be defeated by anyone."_ she looked at the puzzled expressions of the three and snorted "Hei! I had six years when it was said to me for the first time!" she exclaimed "But moving the steps with the words it's easier, me and my brother were usual to fall easily ahahaha."

Rimfire and Stella felt ridiculous at singing that song but under Sharon's pressures were obliged to try until their brain adapted to the rhythm and the progresses were visible.

"Come on! You're going good!" exclaimed Sharon satisfied "At least they fall less." she chuckled "Forget it..." she murmured seeing the two falling again with the face on the ground "But this time they ran more than usual." she said between a laugh and another.

While the two young mice started again to train with bigger enthusiasm, sure to succeed, finally Modo decided to speak with Sharon. In these days she didn't tell much and she was elusive like a wild Sand Runner, but now the tension faded and the lady black mouse spent a lot of time with Carbine and Harley. Modo noticed that the three ladies had established a strange relation, as there was something that united them, a secret or something of similar "I notice that you aren't gloomy in these days, and it won't be long." said the grey mouse that had never showed anxiety or tension.

Sharon giggled "I was only tense but your mother can cheer up everyone." she answered "And then I imagined it in a different way." she folded the arms on the chest and the expression a little disappointed.

Modo sneered "Different... how? And what?" he asked. Sharon didn't answer but her ears and the nose spoke for her and the grey mouse shook the head "You expected a request in old style, right?" he exclaimed sure to be right and it was so. The lady's reaction was simple, she turned the face to the opposite side and didn't answer. But she jerked when she felt the strong arms of him wrapping her waist from behind "If you want I can do it." joked Modo giving to her a kiss on the white hair.

"You silly!" exclaimed Sharon puzzled receiving an amused sneer. But the grey mouse had a point, the lady Gladiator had always dreamed in her heart one of these film scenes but the destiny wrote for her something of different.

The days passed between training and friends and now there was only one day to the big date. Sharon, Carbine and Harley were often apart and spoke to each other giving furtive glances at Throttle, more times the General tried to say something but every time she blocked and simply hugged the tan mouse and went away embarrassed.

"Oh goddess, it isn't so hard!" exclaimed Sharon puzzled.

The three lady mice were in Sharon's room after another failure, Carbine sat on the bed with the crossed legs, the hands cupped on the knees and the chin rested on them "Instead isn't simple." she answered "I'm not used to talk about these things, the war didn't let us do it." she sighed deeply "And this is a thing that will change everything."

Harley stood in front the general "But now the war is over. Wasn't in your plans spend a normal life? Also these things are included in it. Soon or later you must tell him or the evidence will speak by itself."

Sharon nodded "And it's better that it's you to tell him or he'll get mad thinking something of wrong." she said "Soon or later it will happen."

Carbine ran an hand through the black hair "Do it so, tomorrow is your big day, taking advantage of the situation I'll try to speak with him." she said sure of herself.

But the white haired mouse didn't seemed of the same thought, she arched the eyebrows "If you say it... or I'll do it."

"No way!" exclaimed warned the general "I must do it, this is a min... our thing." she corrected.

Sharon raised the hands in surrender and Clair entered in the room, in her arms she had the wedding dress now finished "Here the our girls!" she exclaimed "And here my future daughter-in-law!" she looked at Sharon with deep affection "Come on, let's try this dress and see what I must fix."

* * *

"Vice... are you doing again the faces?" asked Leila puzzled, the newborn was between his mom's arms for his usual breastfeed.

"Nnn..uooohh." answered Vice with funny voice shaking the head, the spoon full of baby food in the right hand and the little Ruby sat on her baby's chair, she smiled and fluttered the arms. The father did strange expressions with the muzzle and wrinkled the nose "Open the mouth... it's coming!" Ruby seemed to enjoy and obeyed every time that the dark furred Gladiator spoke with that voice.

The wife watched the scene with the arched eyebrows but the fact that Vice didn't become the clan leader and that he took care of the family made her feel good, and it was with this thought that she went to open the door when somebody knocked, it was Bruce "Hi Bruce." greeted Leila "If you need of Vice, he's..." she chuckled embarrassed "... in the kitchen."

Bruce answered with a nod of the head and went to the son "I need that you save these until tomorrow." he said putting two little velvet boxes on the table "The wedding bracelets."

"I supposed it." answered Vice who finished to feed his daughter, he opened the two boxes and observed the two circular jewelries with interest, they were golden and in the inner part were engraved the names of the two couple "I can imagine how Sharon could feel now." he chuckled putting the bracelets in the boxes. Vice had saved the wedding bracelets for Ronald's wedding too.

Bruce snorted noisily "No, imagine how I am now!" he exclaimed "Marrying Ronald was a thing... but my daughter..." he ran an hand through the white hair and sat on the little sofa of the kitchen where the little Will was curled squeezing his plush in his arms "Looks like that it's me that is getting married!" he rested the arms on the back of the sofa and gazed at Will "These pest are growing up good." Bruce commented chuckling touched and messing the hair of the little mouse.

"Yes. But Oliver is an earthquake, and he's becoming a little stroppy to me." answered Vice with an annoyed frown "But I'll provide to stop him immediately, I don't want that he becomes too rebel. Last time he answered me badly." he said without admit that he had the temptation to slap him and that he found hard to stop it, that morning Oliver had made one of his pranks and Vice told him off, as answer the little mouse spoke with too much arrogance.

Bruce wrinkled the nose "If you want I can give you an hand." he said rubbing the index finger on the chin and gazing the son with attention "It could be a big problem..." he murmured more to himself with a sigh, Oliver had really taken a lot form his father and the black mouse hoped that it was only a characterial detail and not genetic. But his information was still lacking and before to make a judgment he needed to fill all the gaps.

"A problem?" asked Leila, her ears pricked up "What do you mean?" her instinct told her that the father-in-law was hiding something and if this something concerned her son it would be better to speak openly.

But Bruce answered with a soft whistle "Nothing, I thought something else." he said absently while he stood up "I go to see if Solana needs help with the organization."

But Vice stopped him "Listen a little..." he lingered "Now that Sharon too is settled, why don't you search for a mate?" he asked.

Some silent seconds passed and Bruce looked at the son with indecision "I don't think I need." he simply answered "Manage the clan is enough for me."

But Vice didn't agree "Soon or later you'll have the need to have someone at your side." he said "Above all when something goes wrong... or... simply to have company..."

Bruce smiled sympathetic "Your affection is enough." he answered "Because I know that it will be for ever." he sighed "Thanks for the thought but... why do you want talk about it? Then, wouldn't bother you another mother?"

Vice wrinkled the nose, so it was the problem. Bruce had a lot of respect for his sons and he feared that another lady mouse could provoke some problems. The dark brown mouse chuckled the tongue "We care that you're okay. We are adults now and we're settled, I think that it's right that you do it too. Our affection will always remain but it isn't the same thing of the love of a life mate." with gentleness he wrapped his tail around Leila's waist pulling her close to him and surrounded her shoulders with his big arm "Leila had always cheered me up when my children couldn't." he kissed her on the cheek.

Bruce seemed thoughtful "And tell me, according you who would be a perfect candidate?" he asked imagining yet a possible name and Vice's sneer made him shake the head amused.

"Hei! She likes you a lot!" said the son as he had understood "Perhaps you'd never thought about her from this point of view because it wasn't in your plans... but I wouldn't mind, really." he said with decision "Speak about it with Sharon and Ron too, they'll say the same thing."

The lips of the black mouse curved in a little smile, Bruce greeted and got on his black bike directed to the Great Lake, along his shore it will be celebrated the wedding, above all now that the Sand Runners were settled and the Crocorock didn't give other problems. During the run Vices's speech didn't left the mind of the black mouse and Bruce thought on things that before had never bothered him. Thoughts that went away in the moment in which finally he met the reason of so much concern: Solana, the red furred lady mouse. The clan leader felt strangely lost and was undecided if greet or not, at the end he chose the first option and greeted her gently.

"Oh.. eh.. Bruce..." babbled Solana embarrassed as usual "Here is all ok."she said before that Bruce could say something "Tomorrow is the great day!" she exclaimed cheerful.

The black mouse nodded "I'm happy for this." he murmured "I give you an hand, I'm free for now. I hope that nothing of bad would happen tomorr..."

Solana chuckled puzzled "Don't be so pessimist! Everything will be ok!" she exclaimed kneeling and fixing some martian flowers in a vase "Why do men always think in negative?"

Bruce sneered "No, the correct answer is _why does Bruce always think in negative?_"

The lady red mouse smiled "You're right, you're the pessimist here!" she exclaimed standing up and clapping the hands "Finally everything's finished! Can you bring me home?" she asked then "You know I haven't a bike."

The Gladiator opened his mouth appalled "Don't tell me that you do all this way... on foot?" he exclaimed.

Solana shook the head "Of course not! Every time in which I come here there's always someone that gives me a passage and then it isn't too far! You lazy mouse! And think that when I'm in vein I can do all the way on foot!" she strutted.

"Here why you're in fine form!" exclaimed Bruce provoking in the lady mouse an immediate reaction of embarrassment and flattery. The black mouse called his bike with a whistle "Come on." and was going to get on the vehicle.

"Hei! You're going away and you don't greet me?" exclaimed a naughty female voice "Before you ask for help and then you escape with your love?" a lady white mouse with the red eyes stood on the feet in front them, the hands on the waist and the expression falsely irritated "What kind of friend you are, Sola!" she exclaimed.

Bruce gazed at the strange lady with curiosity, her look remembered him that one of some earthlings: dark jeans, a black and white corset, a big number of earrings on the ears and a piercing on the right eyebrow. The hairstyle was unusual: the black hair was very short at the right side of the head and on the left it was bobbed nearly to the shoulder, a tuft fell on the left side of the face. To complete the strange portrait the violet shades.

The Gladiator arched an eyebrow, puzzled, but before he could answer to the inference of the lady, she squeezed his hand brightly "Hi! I'm Arya, and you must be the leader of the Gladiators clan! It's an honor to meet you! Hem.. Bru... ce, right?" she exclaimed with emphasis, emphasis that reminded to Bruce Stella's vivacity, could they be family?

The black mouse nodded still upset "Yes, Bruce, exactly." he answered "But..." he cleared his throat embarrassed "... I'm not Solana's love." his ears became suddenly warm.

At first Arya seemed almost scandalized but then she smiled mischievous, the lady white mouse put the hand with long fingers on the Gladiator's chest "Oh.. and tell me... nice big guy..." she said with soft voice "Are you searching for a mate? You know, I heard that you aren't still settled and..." she glanced at Solana with the corner of the eye without that Bruce could notice it "You know.. I thought... unh... oh... what awesome pectorals you have! It is seen that you're a well-trained warrior!"

Solana was apparently calm, but she felt a bad feeling in her stomach despite she knew that Arya was joking, but the red mouse had always hated that kind of jokes above all because she knew the Gladiators and she knew that for them a free lady mouse was a good opportunity, they could get married and build a family and right now it was one of the major priority in that clan. And if the lady mouse welcomed them, then everything was easier. The red furred mouse tried to maintain the self-control, she snorted crossing the arms and glanced at her friend with eyes of fire.

But Solana would never expect Bruce's reaction, the black mouse muttered going away from Arya with a step backward "Sorry but... I don't think to be interested... for now. But thanks for the thought." he said serious. On the contrary of the daughter, his dark nose and the ears didn't show his reaction and the black mouse could hide his uneasiness.

Arya answered with a crystalline laugh and fixed her tuft "Don't worry, I was joking!" she exclaimed amused "I know the story of your family, rumors." now she looked a totally different mouse "So, the woman of the family is getting married? What a difficult thing for a father!"

Bruce winked an embarrassed smile, he fell in that joke "A little..." he felt a stupid and in a certain sense he felt sorry for Solana, he didn't know why. He felt suddenly sad for her.

The white mouse glanced at Solana and patted her shoulder "I'm sorry to have interrupted your love escape." she said amused "We'll see in the next days for the trainings, call me as you're free ok?"

Solana nodded and hugged the white furred friend "Try to don't joke on these things." she told her off kindly.

So the two ladies greeted each other and Arya squeezed again Bruce's hand and this time with more formality and finally the black mouse could breath a sigh of relief "That Arya is naughty like my niece!" he exclaimed with the hand of the back of the head.

Solana fixed a strand of hair behind the ear, at unease "Arya's made so but she isn't a bad girl and then she's helping me with the Games, I mean... the dances."

The black mouse smiled sweetly "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I understood the type." this time he chuckled but under his smile there was a note of unease "Hem.. let's go?" he put an hand on the handlebar "But I haven't an helmet, I'm sorry." he apologized, but then he didn't use the helmet in that period, it wasn't necessary cause no battles and short trips.

"I don't mind, I'll remember to bring the mine next time." it was the first time that Solana could go on that bike and it was the first time that she could have the opportunity to stay so close to the black mouse. With big shyness the lady red mouse wrapped her arms around Bruce's chest and she could notice how much he was stout, a well-trained and perfect healthy body, just like Arya had said. This thing made her exciting and her hands trembled. Solana must breath deeply to calm down and risked to fall backward when the bike started.

When they arrived, the two neighbors greeted each other a little awkward and when Bruce was finally at home he found the dinner ready. Clair had worked hard and had used all her culinary skills, the old grey mouse welcomed her friend with a big smile "Welcome back!"

Bruce sniffed the air "I missed your dishes." he commented remembering when he and Nadia went at Clair's home for lunch. In these days Sharon had cooked while the old lady mouse was obliged to do nothing as guest.

During the dinner Sharon didn't speak a lot and when was finally the time to go to bed the lady mouse went directly in her dad's room surprising him to read the Clan's code, a big book with a lot of pages. The black mouse was sat on the bed, a pair of glasses on his nose, he was so focused in the reading that he noticed his daughter only when she was at his side and she gave a look on the book "What are you doing here, blossom?" asked Vice without hiding his surprise.

Sharon put her cheek against the dad's shoulder "Can I sleep here?" she asked with puppy eyes.

Bruce sighed "But you aren't a child anymore." he answered softly, he closed the book and put it on the bedside table, he extended his left arm and wrapped it around Sharon's shoulders pulling her close to him "Unh... nope, for me you are still." he corrected himself chuckling "Can't you sleep?"

Sharon shook the head "And you?" she asked back.

The father raised the eyes to the ceiling "No. I admit that with Ronald I wasn't so anxious." he kissed his daughter on the silver hair and then he rested his cheek on it "I think that there aren't problems if you want sleep here."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yay finally finished XD I was slow because I discovered a new game ahahahaha so I spent time with it. Well... see you at the next chapter! And sorry if I do some mistakes, I'm trying to improve and some times I take a look on the grammar too.. but I'm still insecure XD


	8. Now and forever

So, there we are! A friend of mine asked to me if Leila is an hairdresser ahahaha Well, she's good with hair. I Wish to have someone like her!

To see the dresses just go on my profile and take a look in my profile (Or just go on my DeviantArt BMFM album XD)

Chap 8- Now and forever

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bruce wasn't the only one who didn't sleep well, Sharon was too agitate and tossed and turned into the bed making her parent worried. But the black mouse remembered how much he was nervous too and he remembered also to had been late at the ceremony making his father lose his temper. The Gladiator got up suddenly realizing that was morning yet and sat fast fearing that was late. Luckily the sun was just risen and the room was still in the half-light.

Sharon's movement attracted his attention. Bruce watched her thoughtful, the girl was still sleeping. The black mouse rubbed the hands on his face and started to prepare himself. When he went in the kitchen he noticed that he wasn't alone "Oh! Look who's here!" he exclaimed with a little smile, the voice a bit husky. Modo was sitting at the table of the kitchen, the elbows rested on it, the hands cupped under his chin. There was also a cup that had probably contained some coffee judging by the smell. The grey mouse was accustomed being on the Earth and since he was back to Mars, Charley promised to take him some coffee from Chicago. Some habits were hard to die.

Modo greeted with a whimper and a sigh "Yesterday I wasn't so nervous, and now.. everything at the same time!" he commented with the head in the hands almost disconsolate.

Bruce chuckled "The usual premarital crisis!" he exclaimed making the breakfast "It will go away soon, don't worry."

The grey mouse gave a shrug resigned "It happened at my first time too." he answered "Then I don't care too much. But this isn't nice." he had the heart in the throat.

The Gladiator launched a curious gaze to Modo "The first time?"

"Didn't Sharon tell you?" asked Modo astonished.

Bruce shook the head "What should she say?"

The grey mouse stood stunned for a while, Sharon spoke with Vice but not with her father, the news surprised him and not a little "Then..." he cleared the voice "I got married for the first time some years ago, before that it happened..." he looked at his metallic hand flexing the fingers, before that Karbunkle had ruined his life, before that Mace had betrayed them kidnapping Harley "But during the war my wife died in an ambush of a group of Plutarkians." he explained with a low voice, he never loved speaking about these things.

"And... you're getting married again?" asked Bruce gazing at Modo with intensity "I mean, she was your wife and..." he wasn't able to realize that that mouse was able to get married again after all that happened.

Modo gazed at him back with seriousness, it was the first time that he faced that argument since it was the first time that he was in a similar situation "As I said to Sharon, I don't let to the past to bother me. I suffered enough but I can't close myself in the memories forgetting to live a life that will continue to go ahead." he answered with determination "Yes, for me was difficult at the beginning. I thought that I could stay alone, I have my friends but probably they would make their life. And me?"

The Gladiator didn't know what say, those words shot him particularly because he was too in the same situation of the young Freedom Fighter "Did you felt guilty when... then..." he tried to ask "..when you understood what you felt something for Sharon?" his heart started to beat wildly, he wanted to know, he wanted those answers that he wasn't able to find by himself.

Modo thought, it was a difficult question "To be honest I was very confused and I didn't think much about what could say my dead wife." he answered with tranquility "But I know that she would have no objection. The promise that we made concerned about it, no one of us would be alone if the other would die in the battle. It would be egoistic prevent the other to hope in a better future and start a new life. Friend's and family's affection is important but this isn't the same thing of who you love."

Bruce's heart beat too wildly to hurt. Those were the same words that Vice had said also if in a different way and it was spontaneous ask a question "Did you speak with Vice lately?"

The grey mouse shook the head "Not so much. He has just helped us with the climbing and we talked about what happened on the Earth."

Bruce's doubts were cleared, it didn't seemed that Modo was lying, he wouldn't have the reason "Got it..." he answered gazing at an undefined point of the floor and then he started to eat his breakfast now ready.

"Something wrong?" asked Modo worried, the clan leader seemed very forgetful and made strange questions that morning.

The black mouse shook the head and drank his coffee "Well, is that lately everyone is pressing me that I must find a mate..." he answered with nonchalance, in the truth this argument upset him "But I'm not able to..."

"Forget her?" tried Modo "You haven't to do it. But you can't live of her memory. Then, I didn't fight for revenge but to protect who was alive and now he is still because there was someone that had fought for him. If your sons press you is because they don't want that you'll be alone."

Speaking they didn't notice that had passed some time and Leila knocked at the door. Bruce went to open and found a smiling white lady mouse "Sharon is still sleeping... is better wake her, but wait that I make the breakfast to take to her."

* * *

That morning was spent for the preparations. Leila took care of Sharon's hair. She gathered the silver hair now long to the scapulae, then she fixed the strands to the head with some hair clips color-matched to the green and white dress, so the veil could drop alone the shoulders without problems. It was Clair that put the veil on the lady black mouse's head. The old lady was happy and didn't stop to smile.

"Then? Did you finish here?" asked the shrill voice of Stella "Oh..." she quieted when she saw Sharon finally with dress and veil and then she watched at Leila, she smiled shyly and ran to her room to take some pink and red scrunchies "Leila, can you help me too?" she asked.

"The boys?" asked Sharon while Clair gave a last look on the final result. Effectively the home was too quiet. Modo hadn't been seen, Bruce seemed volatilized and the same for Throttle, Vinnie and Rimfire. Carbine said that she would go directly to the place and probably Prime was with her.

"Did you hear Carbine?" asked leila astonished.

Sharon muttered "So and so. I slept badly and I hear only the half of the thinks that are said. I only understood that she went away." answered looking at the mirror.

Leila chuckled, she knew how her sister-in-law felt, it was the same for her when she was going to marry with Vice "They are all at the Big Lake. They preferred to don't press and bother you."

"I got it..." murmured Sharon fixing the fringe "Then? It can go well?" she let the woman study her.

Clair giggled "My son would find you beautiful also with tatters." commented "But so... I think he'll find you gorgeous! And the dress is divine on you, I'm happy to don't have lost my hand in the sewing. Oh, I don't see the hour to make some clothes for my grandsons!" she exclaimed with the shining eyes for the emotion.

The lady Gladiator felt embarrassed while Leila and Stella burst into laughter "Well, according with the Ruby of the future had said, the first who will born is a girl." commented the white mouse "And then... twin sisters?"

Claire gazed at Leila with curiosity "The Ruby of the future?" asked shifting the look on Sharon.

"We'll tell about it when we have time." said the lady black mouse "Didn't Modo tell you about what happened on the Earth in this last period?"

The grey mouse thought "Yes but very superficially because he had business to do. You know, also after the war he had to be in patrol and take a look that everything was ok. He and my grandson had been very busy. But if we're speaking about girls... then I must think about sweet dresses!"

Meanwhile the other group arrived on the place of the ceremony and the clan was grouped yet. Bruce led Modo in a tent and gave him the ceremonial dress. According with the clan rules only the bride must be elegant, the groom must wear a dress that showed who he was and Modo was a soldier of the Freedom Fighter and he had to wear the ceremonial dress of the Freedom Fighters. It was a very formal white military uniform and the grey mouse felt a little unease wearing it. But he was surprised that the rules decided also the dresses to wear "And what if I was a farmer?" asked Modo ironic.

Bruce chuckled "Probably Sharon would be an impossible goal for you." he answered "Simple, it isn't?"

Modo started to think that the clan was searching for mice with particular abilities like the strength and, since some years, the intelligence. It seemed almost an elite in which only a few lucky mice could join. When he fixed the collar of the dress, Modo shifted the gaze on Bruce, the clan leader would officiate the ceremony and this was one of the reason for which the Gladiator was so nervous "I go to prepare. Remember the rules that I explained you."

Modo nodded and watched the black mouse going away. He sat on a stool and looked himself into the mirror, the signs of the sleepless night were clear in his tired look, he wondered if he would be able to stay awake for all the day and if his brain would be able to elaborate what it would be said in the next.

Sharon's arrival was announced by the excited voices of the girls and the grey mouse rushed to go out repeating in mind those few rules that Bruce explained: don't look, don't touch, just greet and walk at the side of the bride. Here what he must do when Sharon would be in front him, very strange rules but probably they would have a meaning. So Modo didn't looked at her, he greeted with an embarrassed smile but with the corner of the eye he could notice the silhouette of the green and white dress.

All the members of the clan sat on the green lawn in semicircle leaving only a path for the couple. When the two were on the place walking side to side, what they saw was a sea of white hair interrupted only by the color of the hair of the other mice. At the center of the semicircle there was Bruce, he stood on the feet and waited for the two young. Modo allowed Sharon to put her hand on his left forearm only when Bruce let it do and ordered to go forward.

In that moment the grey mouse fought with himself to don't turn to look at Sharon, he hoped to arrive soon at the end of that path that seemed to be longer than expected. The tension raised little by little they ere closer to the center of the semicircle. Sharon's mood was clearly perceptible because her hand was trembling and it didn't stop when they were in front the clan leader.

Finally Modo could look at the face of the lady and in her he could notice the sings of the tiredness, it was a funny thing for him and he smiled reassuring. Suddenly the voices quieted, Vice stood on the feet not so far from them and Oliver was with him. The little mouse had in his arms a pillow on which there were the bracelets. But what surprised the grey mouse was the presence of a lot of armed Gladiators and also some Freedom Fighters in which there was Rimfire too who stood on the feet, the blaster on the shoulder and the attentive look.

Bruce looked around and nodded the head, he sighed and was ready "Well, then..." everyone gazed at him with attention, Charley sat close to Solana, Daisy and Ronald who had the little Rocky in his arms. Throttle, Vinnie, Carbine and Stoker were at the first line. The earthling watched with attention, it didn't seemed a wedding different than the human's but Bruce's words shot her as they had been said "Today the clan is reunited to celebrate the union in marriage between a Freedom Fighter and a Gladiator."

When the clan leader continued his speech, Charley turned to Ronald and whispered "Why didn't he call them by names?"

Ronald sneered "It's only a formality imposed by the rules. The wedding is seen only as the arrival of a new member in the clan." he explained "And for this reason the couple is considered only for what they are formally. For example Daisy was called citizen. Of course, if the couple is in love is better. But formally the wedding has only this function. Feelings don't have so much importance by this point of view. But this allows the legitimacy on the children and a lot of other things without counting that who enters in the clan can benefit of the total protection and support."

Charley was astonished, she gazed at Bruce who continued to speak and the couple nodded, then was the moment of the last step, that most important, that would change forever their lives. Then the clan leader spoke again and called the little Oliver who gave the bracelets to him. The black mouse gave them to the couple asking to them to listen "This is the moment of the oath that will bind you for all your life. If you have a second thought and something else... this is the right moment, or you can't come back." he warned them.

Once Bruce had the consensus he went ahead "You're going to take in marriage Sharon." he said to Modo "Do you solemnly swear to do your duty of husband, householder and father? Do you swear to take care of your wife, to respect her, to share with her the rest of your life and to protect the children that you'll have from her?"

Modo assumed a secure expression, he drew a long breath and answered "I swear." saying that his heart felt better and the tension nearly went away. At Bruce's nod, the grey mouse put the bracelet around Sharon's right wrist and finally he could watch her better, he looked at everything of her: her eyes still sleepy but the secure expression, the veil that fell on the head covering her big ears and the four Sand Raiders's feathers tied at her temples. Why didn't the rules allow to look the bride before the ceremony? It was a cruelty!

Bruce asked again for the attention clearing the voice and turned to Sharon "You're going to take in marriage Modo." he said "Do you solemnly swear to do your duty of wife and mother? Do you swear to take care of him, to share the rest of your life with him,to give birth to the children and take care of them?"

Sharon looked hesitant, it didn't seem real that she was doing a similar thing. She let pass some seconds of silence in which she examined the bracelet in her hands, then she raised the head and nodded "I swear." and after the father's nod she put the bracelet around Modo's left wrist.

Bruce winked a smile "Well, now.. with the authority of my charge of clan leader, now I pronounce you husband and wife." he looked at the two and cleared the voice again "Hem.. the groom can kiss the wife." he said embarrassed.

When finally the two sealed the oath with the kiss, the present mice stood up clapping. Some of them had the tense faces, other have happy faces with a big smile and then there were Ronald and Vincent that whistled happy. Charley looked around, the atmosphere was totally changed and with her big surprise she noticed that the men went to Modo to give him the welcome and patted his shoulder. The women went to Sharon, they told with her excited and smiled, Clair took Sharon's face in her hands and kissed her twice on her cheeks "Welcome in the family." she said sweetly.

Rimfire was still obliged to stay in patrol with the others but a red rocket almost pushed him on the ground, Stella jumped at his shoulders clinging at his neck "Hi!" she greeted as usual.

The poor grey mouse lose the blaster that fell on the ground with a thud cushioned by the grass "Do you know that it's dangerous jumping on me? Don't you see I'm armed?" answered him irritated and then he remained dumbfounded in the moment in which the friend was in front him smiling embarrassed "Eh..." he murmured trying to take the weapon that he had lost but he wasn't able to take away the eyes from the girl, his tongue seemed twisted. Incredible how much a different hairstyle and a dress could change someone. Stella seemed older than usual, with the red ballet flats and the dress of the same color, the hair was tied in a plait with red and pink scrunchies and the eyelids were covered by pink eyeshadow combined with the nail varnish and the laces of the dress, the fringe was at the right side of the head and fell along the cheek and some smaller strands covered her forehead.

Stella gazed at her friend with perplexity "What are you watching with that stupid face?" she asked insolent.

"Eh?" Asked Rimfire trying to compose himself. Effectively he had gazed the tan mouse for some seconds with the eyes wide and the absent face. Stella was really thin and slender and the dress didn't hide the curves that she had, probably inherited by her mother. The grey mouse muttered something and thought that was better look elsewhere so to recover the speech and he did it. Finally he could breath with calm and turned again to the girl "I was a little nervous, You know what I mean. You caught me in surprise!" he tried to maintain a still and martial tone, after all his turn wasn't finished yet. He could take the blaster and put it on the shoulder, the barrel up and the grip on the palm of the hand "Sorry, but as you can see I'm still busy."

This time Stella looked worried "Something happened?" she gazed also at the other armed mice and then she turned to her friend "Is another war going to start?"

Rimfire shook the head "No. But some Sand Raiders had been seen not so far from here. Safety is never enough, You know. Those slavers will never stop to do their... questionable work."

Despite the state of alert, the wedding party went on quietly. According to the tradition, every family of the clan made a present to the new couple offering even a temporary work to Modo so he could start to create the bases for the new life. The person in question was called Guido and was the owner of a field in the place in which the clan would transfer after the _Week of the Games_. The dark brown furred Gladiator asked to the young Freedom Fighter to help him with the tillage and the care of the plantations at a good price. The wealth of the clan depended by the activities that the mice of Sierra didn't carried on: the farming, the breeding and the textile activity that used the filaments of the Sand Runners's feathers worked with care.

At beginning undecided, Modo accepted the proposal, it was a nonsense live without doing something and to finish what he had in his mind he needed moneys and Guido looked a sociable and friendly mouse. The classic middle-aged mouse that had suffered economic losses because of the war. According to what Sharon said, Guido's family carried on until the end succeeding to cultivate what it needed to the survival.

The party went on among the flow rate of food and the martian games. Modo had watched more time his mother who was speaking with Bruce and Solana. The old lady mouse seemed to have recovered all the vitality and after a while Cloud joined the chatter. Solana was particularly fascinating that evening, she tied her curled blond hair in a high tale and wore a dress with pink and white shades. Modo had the impression that Bruce was a little impressed because, some hours before, he stood stunned when Solana welcomed him and Modo with her big smile.

It was the moment of the toast. Rimfire finished his turn already for a while and joined the others. It was Bruce to speak being the clan leader "And also this time the clan obtained a good new member. Thanks everyone to be here and wish the couple a long and prosperous life under the sign of the generous Mother Mars." the glasses of Root Beer were raised in the air and the mice exclaimed at one voice.

Throttle stretched "Finally Modo too is settled." commented chuckling and received a pat on the back from Bruce.

"Why? Aren't you, daddy?" asked the black mouse making jerk Carbine who was almost to choke with the food.

The tan mouse helped his girlfriend giving her a glass of water "Is everything ok?" he asked receiving a nod and then he turned to Bruce "Daddy?" he gazed at him with the arched eyebrows.

Bruce opened the mouth to speak but he closed it "Eh.. don't... don't you know?" he asked shifting the look before on Throttle and then on Carbine to which trembled the jaw "Didn't Carbine tell you?"

"I'm trying from days!" exclaimed the general suddenly with the down look "But.. then... I never succeeded..."

Throttle finally understood the strange behavior of the lady mouse in those last days, he understood why she lingered every time she tried to speak with him and then she went away. He, Throttle, the new leader of the Freedom Fighter was going to become father. He took a hand back of his head trying to calm the avalanche of thoughts, he took a deep breath trying to stay calm ad he could, he had a lot of things to say but he said only a question "By then this?"

Carbine thought "I think a pair of months." she answered "But, believe me, I wanted to tell you... but... I was in trouble... I mean... this isn't a small thing."

"What's happening here?" asked Vinnie interfering as usual "Who made Carbine angry?"

"None, Vincent." answered Throttle a little abrupt, he came close to Carbine putting the hands on her shoulders and smiled reassuring "Don't worry... I'm not mad." he hugged her warmly and Carbine hugged him back but a question made way in his thoughts, how did Bruce to know it?

Vinnie gazed at the two without understand and put a look on Bruce who sneered amused "Did I lost something?"

The black furred Gladiator raised an eyebrow "Throttle is going to become father!" then he exclaimed at high voice attracting the attention of the friends and was the pandemonium. And this wasn't what Carbine had thought, she would prefer to speak with Throttle when everything was finished and it was quiet. Now the general was obliged to tolerate the congratulations of the friends, Modo and Sharon included. Throttle was almost suffocated by the embrace of Vinnie and Modo.

Charley stood stunned, why didn't she knew it? She gazed at the group of mice that were speaking excited and it was Vice who went close to the earthling with a glass of water for her "Something upset you Charlene?"

Charley sighed "How did your father notice it?" she looked before at Bruce and then Carbine "I mean..."

Vice chuckled "The Gladiators can feel it. And then I'll explain it in a separate. Earthlings females and martians are different. We are two similar races but also different." he answered "But I didn't expect a similar thing." he chuckled amused and then yelled "Welcome into my world Leader! Work hard as father or Carbine will disembowel you!"

The rest of the party was spent in the total fun until late at night and was the time to go back home "We put in order here, don't worry. You can go." said Bruce "It's an our duty. Your things are at your new home, so, you only need to go inside."

Ronald got in the middle of the couple wrapping their shoulders with his arms "Hey, don't go too far this night, got it?" he said slyly "Or you'll be in the same situation of Carbine and Throttle ahead of time!" Modo blushed to the point that his face seemed to radiate heat like a stove. Sharon's ears and nose became red. The dark brown furred mouse smiled perfidious "Come on! I'm joking!"

When they where on the way of the return on Lil'Hoss, Sharon had the long face and complained "I swear that soon or later I'll kill him!" she exclaimed.

Modo chuckled "Don't be so hard with him." he said "If he wasn't so cheeky he wouldn't be Ronald, don't you think?"

The lady mouse seemed calm down and loosened the grip at the torso of the Freedom Fighter now her husband "Yes, you're right..." she murmured resting the cheek on his back.

The house that they would occupy temporarily was a flat with two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. It was the flat in which Sharon had lived alone for a while. Here they would live until the transfer of the clan, the houses along the Big Lake were almost done.

But the night wasn't spent as Ronald had wished. After a quick relaxing shower, the two mice fell asleep right after they were under the blanket and had exchanged a few cuddle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yeeeeee chapter finished I'm happy! I hope you liked it! See you at the next!


	9. Sand Storm

Chapter 9 finally!  
Remember: Scabbard is of the Sergeant of the martian army. The Hunters appeared in the episode "Stalkers"  
Oh... the capital has finally a name XD

Chap 9- Sand Storm

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following days passed quietly but the closeness of the Sand Raiders was a continue threat and the guards were around in the city taking a look on who entered in it. The guys were at the entrance of Sierra, Rimfire was ready to leave to give a paper communication to the Sgt. Scabbard. The young Freedom Fighter offered himself because he had to speak face to face with the general of the martian army.

"Watch out from the Sand Raiders, nephew, they're still along the way to the capital." Modo said that had escorted the young mouse with Throttle, Vinnie and Prime, Sharon was at the training with the bow and with her there were Carbine and Harley "Don't hesitate to call us for every problem and... don't save on the munitions if you're attacked." recommended the uncle.

"Hei! Here why you said that you wouldn't be at the trainings!" Stella exclaimed "You could tell me that you were going away!"

Rimfire smiled baffled "I'm not going away, I have some things to do at the capital." he answered vague.

The face of the girl became radiant and she jumped on the bike seat "Then I wanna come too! I've never been at Stronghold! How much time it needed to arrive?" as usual she took initiatives without asking the permission.

Throttle thought "About a pair of hours if you go at full speed and follow the way, so you can't get lost."

Stella didn't seem discouraged and her smile became widened "Then come on! Two hours aren't few!"

So the two young mice left directed to the capital, the base of the Freedom Fighters and the martian army. The trip was quiet, no traces of the Sand Raiders and Rimfire stopped the bike in front the Academy. With Stella, the grey mouse went in the big sand colored dome structure. To welcome them was one of the guards "The Sgt. Scabbard isn't here, do you need him?"

Rimfire lingered, he took an envelope from his pocket of the green jacket and gave it to the soldier, as usual the Sergeant was busy and it was hard find him "Could you give it to the General as he's back? It's a communication by the leader of the Freedom Fighters." then he remembered and took another envelope, smaller. It was a luck to have written it expecting that probably Scabbard would be absent "And this is... by me. I'd like that he read it and answer me, I'd be grateful." his look this time was secure, Stella wondered what was written in that letter.

Before to leave the capital, the two young mice went around on the feet. Rimfire greeted some old companions of war and then took the girl to eat something and take a rest, two hours of trip were still two hours. Then they sat on a bench at the center of the plaza eating a type of martian bun. Stella looked around curious about the strange structure of the buildings. A lot of them had a dome shape with long glasses.

"The city doesn't have defensive walls." Rimfire said "And the sand storm invests the buildings because it isn't diverted by obstacles. The houses are like that because they let the sand slide on them, in this way the sand doesn't accumulate on the roof pressing the structure and provoking its collapse." he explained "My uncle Modo told me some time ago." he answered at the curious gaze of the girl.

"Sierra has the walls, in fact the sand that enters is little." said Stella "But when it happens we're obliged to stay at home also if we must sweep away little sand."

"But now the sand storms aren't a problem anymore." the grey mouse pointed out "Sierra is close to a lake and there's more vegetation than sand. Only Stronghold is still in the desert."

"But this is for military reasons, right?" Stella asked "I mean, I see only soldiers here." she looked around and effectively almost all the mice wore military uniforms or they showed their membership to the Freedom Fighters.

Rimfire raised the look to the orange sky and pursed the lips "I think yes. Almost all the citizens left the city and the Sergeant Scabbard built a military Academy here. It seems that this city is in a good geography position. For this reason it's the base of the Freedom Fighters and the army. If a war breaks out they can intervene fast, and we have the catacombs that are opened and made operational in these cases. If there's a sand storm they can move in the underground and reach the place easily."

"Catacombs scare me." Stella commented finishing her bun "They're dark and wet!"

"You're a coward! OUCH!" Rimfire exclaimed receiving a a punch on the shoulder "Stop it!" he gazed at her irritated massaging the painful part.

The tan mouse chuckled perfidious and then jumped on the feet running to a point of the plaza. In vain Rimfire called her, that girl was usual to think and act right after, she was similar than Vincent in this. The grey mouse stood up from the bench and, hands in the pockets, followed the lady mouse still in front a three and looked up. Rimfire copied her and he saw with big surprise a typical Martian Squirrel Bat perched on a branch of the three "Uh, they're coming back. Carbine will love that!" he commented with a soft smile.

"Oh, I wish to have one!" Stella exclaimed touched "It's a cute little thing!" the winged squirrel gazed them back and then he opened the black skinned wings and flew away "Uh... Where's he going now?" the tan mouse wondered moving the gaze in the direction in which the little rodent flew.

Rimfire gave a shrug "I think to his family. And maybe is better for us leave. Don't forget that the Sand Raiders are still around here and is better hurry."

The tan mouse sighed disappointed "Ok..." she answered when the bike caught them at the call of the young boy.

They put on the helmets and left but no one had noticed that someone was following them.

* * *

The arrow hit the target and Harley clapped smiling "Another center!" she exclaimed.

"I want try!" Carbine said and Sharon gave her the bow but soon the grey mouse noticed something, she couldn't pull the chord "Hei.. but... It's too hard!" she exclaimed.

Sharon chuckled "This is a Gladiator bow, it's different from the others. It needed more strength to flex it, for this reason when we use them it's rare that the enemies got up after the first hit, the arrow is faster than with a simple arch." she answered taking another bow from the bow-holder "Unh... this could be good." she said giving to her a lighter model "Try."

The grey mouse pulled the chord with more facility and after had tried more times she took an arrow and was ready. Some seconds passed since Carbine stood still gazing the target with her brown eyes, she took aim and left the chord. The arrow run fast but it didn't hit the black point at the center, the tip stuck in the yellow circle, the medium.

"Not bad." Sharon commented "But I think you should assume a better posture." she gave her another arrow and helped her with the position of the arms "Try now."

The general let pass some seconds and then she left the chord again and this time the arrow missed the black point only for some centimeters and a satisfied smile printed the face of the lady mouse "I've almost done!" she exclaimed.

"What are the girls doing?" Vinnie exclaimed arrived with the others "Oh! Archery! I wanna tr... OUCH! You hurt me!" the poor white mouse received a bow's hit on the hand by Sharon in the moment in which he was getting close to the bow-holder to take one of the weapons "What I've done now?"

The black mouse snorted "You must ask the permission!" she glanced at the white mouse "Hei, I was joking" You won't be able to use it." she sneered.

Vinnie wrinkled the nose and took the first bow that came to his hand "We'll see Sweetheart!" he inflated the chest and took an arrow.

The girls sneered when they saw that the white mouse tried in every way to flex that rigid bow "Did you know that it would happen?" Modo murmured receiving a nod by Sharon "You're so mean..." he commented rolling the eyes but he couldn't help to hold a laugh.

The lady black mouse giggled, she took an arrow and stood at Vinnie's side, she pulled the chord and the arrow left hitting the black point. Sharon smiled satisfied with the nose up "Do you know do better?" she challenged him.

* * *

The space ship was getting closer and the bike ran fast in the desert, it had been a while that the mice had lost the way and they found themselves to go around among the dunes trying to leave behind the aircraft. Rimfire looked at the rearview mirror and recognized the ship, the hunters were behind and were determined to catch him, a nuisance, thought the boy above all he had a second passenger with him and the desert didn't offer a place where they could hide.

Stella stood squeezed to her friend's torso, nothing would move her to push away from him until they wouldn't reached Sierra safe.

The lower door of the ship opened and from it went out two bipeds aliens that moved on a kind of levitation devices, they had a weapon in their arms, a kind of blaster or something that looked like it. They shot and Rimfire avoided what it seemed a net, it was the old cheat, that same cheat that they used to catch him some time ago. It was an electrified net that made lose the consciousness to who was trapped in it.

Rimfire took his laser gun from the case on his leg and shot to push away the stalkers but they were more agile and he couldn't hit them. In addition Stella whimpered scared and asked to the guy to focus on the driving "But if we don't push them away we risk to led them to my uncle too!" he answered, he had to think something but he hadn't the time.

To the two hunters, another one appeared by somewhere in front the mice "Are you happy to see us?" he sneered shooting the net that expanded beyond measure engulfing both the mice and the bike. The electric shock did the rest.

When Rimfire recovered his senses he found himself with the hands and the feet tied, totally unarmed and in a dark place, it was a tent that he recognized and the thing didn't reassure him. He looked around searching for Stella and he felt restless when he didn't find her. Taking advantage that no one was here on guard, the boy rolled on the stomach and started to move with the elbows and the knees, it was hard and slow but he had to reach one of the weapons hung on the hooks, unwise to leave them unattended. He would use the tail, like the last time he did.

Meanwhile Stella woke up and kicked in right and left. When one of the Sand Raiders was in front her, the lady mouse put a foot on his muzzle and glanced at him with satisfied grin. Dirty Dog watched the scene dazed "You can't hold a girl?" he exclaimed "I'm dumbfounded!"

"I don't want wear those stuffs!" Stella said starting again to kick, more times she tried to bite the hand of who held her. No, she didn't want skimpy clothes like that and she wouldn't dance because she wasn't able to. And she wouldn't do it for creatures like those.

Even Dirty Dog had problems to break the will of the lady mouse who bit him more times on his hands leaving bloody marks, those incisors of rodent were dangerous. But at the end, between a whine and another, the Sand Raiders succeeded to reach their aim. They took away her clothes that she had worn until that moment and made her wearing the dancer dress with bright colors and the poor tan mouse now stood knelt in the grip of the shame trying to cover herself how she could, the watery eyes, and Dirty Dog chuckled "Oh Come on! This isn't so bad!" he exclaimed raising her chin with the index finger "And you're cuter than the girl that they took away." he commented.

Stella wanted to cry and sniffed with the nose. The Sand Raiders leader went away "And what about the other?" he asked considering appropriate to get rid first of all of the bigger problem, that boy had given him a lot of problems in the past "We can transfer him on Deimos, there are some possible buyers for someone like him. He's young and strong, I'm sure that they would pay his weight in gold!"

The tan mouse pricked up the ears, did they want sell Rimfire as a slave? She raised the gaze to look around with more attention, the tent had only one entrance, escape would be impossible, at least for someone like her but she had to find Rimfire before it was too late.

Meanwhile the young Freedom Fighter walked stealthily among the tents until he was discovered by a guard, but there wasn't the time to lose in a long fight. Before that the canine could give the alarm, the mouse was on him hitting him with the stock of the weapon he had taken before and then Rimfire had an idea. He dragged the guard in a close tent and tied him muzzling him in a way he couldn't call the helps. The grey mouse took his clothes, helmet too, and was ready for the researching.

At first the boy searched for his bike and he found it in a tent not so far, the AI recognized soon the owner who destroyed the chains to free it "At my whistle come to me." said Rimfire and the AI answered with a soft sound. The young mouse left the chains on the bike so it seemed still chained. Making sure to don't be seen, Rimfire started again the researching, he was sure where his friend was, in the tent of the leader, Dirty Dog.

Finally Rimfire reached it and, he must be honest, he would never expect what he saw. Stella's waist was surrounded by a iron ring tied to a chain to the ground, the girl wore a somewhat questionable dress and stood knelt with the face down and the eyes still watery, Rimfire's heart tightened at this. Now he had found her and was going to call his bike.

"Hei! Go back to your pl.. what? But you aren't..." a Sand Raider came close to him thinking that he was one of them but he recognized the mouse tail "WE HAVE A FUGITIVE!" he yelled before to receive an hit on the muzzle by the young Freedom Fighter but it was too late. The guard's yell attracted the attention of all the camp and Rimfire had to hurry if he wanted to free Stella from that unpleasant situation and then he whistled.

The chaos provoked by the bike that ran among the tents destroying them with the laser attracted the attention of Dirty Dog too and the tan mouse raised again the gaze with the tense ears, something was happening, her heart filled of hope and her lips curved in a little smile. It didn't take long that the bike pierced the canvas of the tent and passed through it, Rimfire was on the seat of his companion, he was still dressed like a Sand Raider but the helmet was away and made him recognizable.

Stella tried to reach him but the chain held her. Then the bike shot the lasers that melted the metal of the chain and Rimfire used the gun to push Dirty Dog away from the girl. He must hurry before to find on him all the camp.

Stella was free now and ran to the friend who made her sit behind him, Dirty Dog couldn't stop her because the laser prevented him but then he smiled looking something at the shoulders of the mice "Is better for you don't make it difficult" he said.

"Oh grandmoma..." Rimfire murmured looking behind.

The Sand Raiders were on their two-legged vehicles ready to attack to the lowest order.

"Hold on." Rimfire said "Or you can fell from the bike."

The girl obeyed wrapping also the tail around the torso of the friend "But isn't it dangerous without a helmet?" she asked insecure. But before she would have the answer, the bike left at full speed soon followed by the robots that shot against them trying to pierce the back wheel of the bike, they hadn't the order to kill. This time Rimfire payed more attention and he avoided all the attacks.

"Rim..." Stella said "RIM!" she yelled when she noticed that the guy pointed to a metal beam put in a way to seem a ramp.

Rimfire sneered, he took a pair of hand grenades and went on the ramp. The bike seemed to fly and then it twisted on itself in a way that Rimfire could see where launch the bombs. Everything happened in an instant that for Stella seemed an eternity. As the mice were upside down on a pair of robots, Rimfire threw the grenades and then sped up as the bike touched the ground, the explosion followed after a second later.

Stella had the heart pounding "Don't-Do-That-Again!" she spelled receiving an amused sneer by the friend. The girl understood that it wasn't finished here. Dirty Dog himself moved to the pursuit. And Rimfire was just pointing him, he would destroy that damn robot preventing the canine to follow them. The bike made an U-turn, Rimfire had in his hand another pair of grenades ready to be launched. The guy triggered them with some seconds in advance so when he threw them they just exploded at the height of the metal legs of the robot. Dirty Dog was forced to run away from the vehicle but he didn't want renounce that cute dancer and a potential pile of moneys which Rimfire was. He ordered that they would be hunted until the bike's fuel wasn't totally consumed.

To aggravate the situation were the four hunters that joined the group of the Sand Raiders "But weren't they gone?" Rimfire exclaimed "Damn!" he sped up again decided to go out from the camp and he succeeded, the Sand raiders and the Hunters followed them. They were again in the desert and the four aliens on their aircraft shot again the nets. This time the guy got smart and launched the back missiles hitting two of the four hunters.

The pursuit lasted a long time in the middle of the desert and suddenly the Sand Raiders and the Hunters stopped letting them to escape "They're going..." Stella said turning to look "Why?"

Rimfire stopped the bike and glanced at the group of enemies that stood still on the summon of the red dune "I have no idea..." he murmured "Come on, go ahead. I wouldn't want that they would change their mind." then they left again and it wasn't long that Rimfire understood the reason for which the enemies had withdrawn. A nasty wind and sand noise reached his ears "Oh grandmoma..." he muttered widening the eyes and the sand storm assaulted them fast.

Stella held on to the guy trying to resist against the strong wind "What do we do now?" she yelled to cover the annoying noise.

For the first time Rimfire felt lost, stay here wasn't the best choice but also to move, he breathed a long and looked around. Nothing, the sand was everywhere and swirled like crazed and prevented him from seeing. Something flashed at the eyes of the young Freedom Fighters who decided to go ahead.

"Where are we going?" Stella asked at high voice.

"I saw something!" Rimfire answered. Without the helmet the sand bothered and obstructed the view. The bike went ahead for few hundred meters until it didn't jam "Oh man!" exclaimed the young grey mouse "Come on! Don't leave me now!" but nothing could start the bike that probably had the engine full of sand "Get off." the guy said at the end putting the bike so it could act as a shield and he sat with Stella under it.

"What happened?" the girl asked worried "Why are we stopping?"

"The engine jammed. I think that the sand has obstructed it." he answered sighing a long, then he raised the gaze and saw something, then his eyes hadn't deceived him. He stood up and the wind invested him in full, but this didn't prevent him from looking with more attention. There was a big rock formation, probably a mesa, but there was what it seemed a big arch that linked the two ends of the rock walls, maybe it was a gorge, a repair then "We must go there." he said pointing with the finger.

Stella didn't answer and followed the friend who moved the bike with the handlebars. The rock formation appeared also at the view of the girl that stood astonished to see that Rimfire had been able to see it long before her. Effectively there was a fissure between the two walls, fissure mounted by a big arch of red rock. Little by little that it became closer, the structure showed itself bigger than expected and also the fissure was big. The two went inside it and found themselves to walk across a corridor large only seven meters but with the high walls and the sand couldn't enter in the deep.

The two continued their walk hoping to find something over the corridor that ran for hundred meters. As they were at the end of the path, the mice looked behind and watched the high walls that act like a barrier. It was Stella to call Rimfire "Look..." she murmured.

Rimfire widened the eyes astonished and fascinated by what it extended before of his eyes and he understood that the rock walls in the truth surrounded totally what it seemed a city carved into the red rock, or at least it seemed to be. In front the mice it extended a flat area covered by sand and dead grass, some little walls with squared stones seemed to form several paths to follow and only after about one kilometer it extended the city proper that perched on the red stone like carved in it.

Between the city and the walls there was a big green space, at the center there was a lake big enough with the crystalline waters and some fruit threes. This place seemed totally deserted judging from the presence of skeletons of Sand Runners and... mice.

Rimfire and Stella exchanged a worried look but something attracted the attention of the girl, a red arras with gold finishes was hung at a metal auction, it was long about nine feet and large three feet. At the base there was a skeleton of a mouse with the arms tied around the metal auction, he seemed to search for a repair from something, the skull was broken. What hit most Stella was the symbol on the arras that swayed in the light wind: it was a bicephalous snake, a symbol that she knew well, the symbol of the Gladiator's clan.

"Here Rimfire, answer!" Rimfire to the Biker Mice, please answer!" the voice of the boy made Stella turn to him, the radio answered with a muffled sound, it was impossible trying to make a contact, the sand storm prevent it and probably Rimfire would have to wait the end to try again. They needed help because the bike wouldn't work without a good cleaning and they didn't know nor they were.

Stella stared at his friend worried "What do we do now?" and then seeing the face of the boy she remembered in what way she was dressed and she tried to cover herself "Don't look at me like that, you perv!" she exclaimed.

At first Rimfire blushed and took away the gaze mumbling a "Sorry!" and then he took away the jacket that he had stolen from the Sand Raiders and put it on the shoulders of the girl "Better now?"

Stella smiled embarrassed, the cheeks purple "Y-yes." she answered feeling safer "And now?"

The boy shrugged "We wait." he answered.

Stella delayed "Do we do a round in the city?" she asked brightly "Maybe we can find something that can interests to my uncle Bruce."

Rimfire gazed at the lady mouse "Bruce?"

Stella nodded "Probably this city belonged to the Gladiators." she pointed the arras with the slender finger "That snake is the symbol of the clan."

"And now where are you running?" exclaimed the boy when the tan mouse ran to the metal auction and started to climb it with extraordinary agility "Hey! You can hurt yourself" Come dow... mhp..." he shook the hands when the arras fell on him covering his face "But.. what..."

Stella went down with a jump "Help me to roll it. Come on!" she exclaimed "This thing will make my uncle crazy!" despite it was worn-out, the fabric was still soft to the touch and the drawing of the two-headed snake was visible. It seemed to be worked with mastery and Stella wondered what would promote a so good conservation.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I did it finally! I'm happy! So then... stay here! We'll know more things into the next chapter! See you guys!


	10. Imar

Well.. finally we are going to know something about the Gladiator's clan!

Chap 10- Imar

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They put the arras on the seat of the bike tying it with some ropes that Rimfire had under the seat of the vehicle. The noise of the Sand Storm was still audible and the dismal wind whistled among the recesses of the rocks making the place gloomier than it was.

"Why do you want do a round? There are only empty houses and..." the grey mouse looked around with a little anxiety "Skeletons."

Stella shifted the index finger in front the muzzle of the guy "It's true but we can find something of interesting. I don't know, maybe this city didn't belong to the Gladiators but to some other clan that had the same symbol, who can say it!" she conjectured with enthusiasm.

Rimfire surrendered, it was useless discuss with her "Ok, just do a round, then we have to wait and is better do something than stay here."

Then the two mice set out, they climbed over the walls that passed across the flat area and then they went over the little lake reaching the stairs that led to the stone buildings. But the dismay and the sadness assaulted them when their feet touched the stone floor. Everywhere there were mice's and Sand Runners's skeletons. It didn't seem a quiet death according to their positions. It seemed that the mice had tried to escape from something that had broken their necks or their skulls. Stella wasn't an expert but it didn't take her a lot of time to realize what happened in that city and she remembered those stories that she had listened by her cousin "Maybe this is really Imar, the ghost town. It says that the peoples of this area avoid this place, probably is for this reason that the Sand Raiders and the Hunters let us go away, they wouldn't come close."

"Imar?" the grey mouse repeated "Why would they avoid it?" maybe because of the war he had lost a lot of things, too much.

Stella thought "I don't know, this is a superstition passed down for over hundred centuries and probably not everyone knows it." she looked around, her gaze delayed on the deserted buildings, with the windows similar empty orbits and the doors like some mouths on the verge of cry the houses seemed spectral faces to which the wind gave the voice, the girl shivered "It says that there had been a big massacre by... the clan leader."

Rimfire swallowed "The... clan leader? Why?" appalled he glanced at the girl.

The lady tan mouse made a dejected expression and she shook the head "It says that he went crazy after he had killed his wife in a fir of rage. But it wouldn't explain the reason for which he lashed out against the rest of the clan because normally a Gladiator has the instinct to stop himself if he's in front another member of the clan."

Rimfire didn't answer and he looked with sadness the position of a skeleton with a long threadbare dress, it was lying on the ribs, the arms were stretched over the head and on the hands there was a tangle of patches, an head protruded from this muddle, it was half broken. Probably it was the skeleton of a mother that had tried to protect her child but she didn't succeeded. The grey mouse sighed "Effectively it seems that something had assaulted them." he commented. He went close to a Sand Runner's skull and analyzed the big hole "Something must hit it." maybe a group of rats had plundered the city killing its citizens, he didn't want believe the story of the crazy clan leader, it was absurd.

"What anguish." Stella murmured looking at the little children's skeletons "Better go ahead."

So they did going around among the buildings still well preserved, they took a look inside the palaces and Rimfire was obliged to withdraw the theory about the raid, a lot of precious objects and jewelry were still here "If it wasn't an assault, then what..." he wondered following the girl that hopped across the ways full of corpses and a terrible doubt cut his breath.

It was the lady that interrupted the thoughts of the guy calling him at big voice, Rimfire raised the look and realized where that they were in a large square. Here the massacre seemed bigger, but what amazed him was the size of the skeletons "They're..."

"Gladiators." Stella continued gazing the white sea of bones "And look at that!" she pointed with the finger the most curious skeleton. It was big, on the back, a blade now rusty was driven into its chest, the white fingers were tied around the hilt as for take the weapon away from the wound and the other hand held tight the neck of a mouse of it's similar size, or it was what it could be deducted from the position of the two corpses. The two mice must have fought each other and at the end both died, one for the wound and the other for the broken neck "What my uncle wouldn't give to see it..."

Rimfire was still shocked by the story that he had just heard and by what he was seeing, everything gave the impression that the story was true. The big skeletons seemed of the Gladiators and the story told about a mouse that had killed all the family, also this time Stella interrupted his thoughts and the grey mouse reached her. The girl knelt close to the big scabbed skeleton and she looked at his right hand, her eyes closed more times when they found what they were searching for: the ring "Here..." she murmured "This ring proves that he was the clan leader. Also my uncle Bruce has one."

Rimfire shivered "But then... the story is true."

Stella wrinkled the nose, she stood up and folded the arms on her chest "I'm not sure. There's something of wrong. The Gladiators don't attack other mice because of the code, but at the same time if the clan leader would be in Berserk he couldn't attack in any case other Gladiators of birth." she explained "I think that only Cloud could answer us. He's the older and probably he knows something that the actual generation doesn't know. Something that maybe is... is... inconvenient to know, I don't know."

"You brood too much on it, I remember you that some times who has the leadership is victim of envy and similar things." Rimfire said thoughtful "Or the scabbed mouse is the usurper and the other had tried to take back the leadership. We can't know what really happened."

The lady mouse looked at the guy, he had a point "Maybe you're right." she murmured insecure, then she sighed "Do you know that they would sell you as slave? They wanted take you on Deimos."

Rimfire chuckled "This isn't a news. They tried it some years ago. But why Deimos? Mh." he folded the arms and he brought the index on the chin "I must tell the others, probably they're using the last plutarkian ships to move. Mars isn't a safe place for them now that the Freedom Fighters and the army aren't busy with the defense of the planet, so they would be obliged to find another place where they can make their dirty deals."

"Probable." Stella agreed "I think is better come back to the bike." all those skeletons put her in unease and was better for her stay away from that cemetery under the open sky.

Along the way of the return, the tan mouse ran to the fruit tree, Rimfire didn't try to stop her, now he knew that it was useless and he merely followed her walking slowly. When the guy was at the feet of the tree he looked at the yellow striped pink fruits that hung from the branches, they were round and healthy, big like a tennis ball. Judging from the aspect of the little lake, probably no one had put feet in that place, neither the Plutarkians. That place was the only one that hadn't been damaged during the war and Rimfire stood astonished "What are you doing now?" he asked nearly exasperated seeing that Stella was climbing on the tree like a monkey.

"I take something to eat, don't you see? The Olceberries are edibles. Take them!"she answered throwing to him a pair of berries and she didn't hide a disappointed expression when she climbed down the tree "It's a pity that they didn't blurt in your face!" she exclaimed perfidious fixing the jacket on the shoulders "Come on! I'll need the knife, you have one, right?"

"But are you sure that they can be eaten?" Rimfire said studying an Olceberry that he had in his hands, he sniffed it and with big surprise he felt a very sweet scent. Bu the young mouse didn't trust, a lot of fruits had a good scent but in the truth they were poisonous. He glanced at the shoulders of the girl who hadn't answered yet "So? Are you sure that they aren't poisonous?"

Stella turned to him and continued to walk backwards like a crayfish "I don't know if you paid attention, but the Gladiators clan had always cultivated them. It's probable that these berries stood intact because the war didn't come here. Do you know the guy that offered a work to your uncle? Good. He's the only one that was able to cultivate them until now and his wife does good cakes with them."

When they arrived to their destination, the two mice sat and Stella cut the berries with the knife that Rimfire had given to her "How it was fight?" she asked suddenly.

Rimfire frozen just when he was going to eat a piece of Olceberry "What do you mean?"

Stella lingered insecure, she fiddled with her fingers now free "Then, well, didn't you have fear? Have you ever thought to don't come back home?"

The guy ate another piece of berry "I think that is stupid don't have fear. But is stupid too allow to the fear to take the control. We aren't war machines, kill in cold blood is a think that I'd never accepted." he answered "Oh, and speaking about the fear, I dope that you won't get sick for what happened today." he chuckled eating the last piece.

At the first Stella didn't answer, then she leaned toward her friend and wrapped her arms around his torso resting her cheek on his chest "No." she answered "Because I know that with you I'm not in danger." the experience of the Crocorocks never left her mind and since then she blindly trusted the grey mouse and also this time they coped against not only against the Sand Raiders but also expert Hunters.

At that contact Rimrire jerked and he was going to choke with the bite, he couched a little, he didn't know what answer at that phrase. He felt flattered and embarrassed, his face was warm and the his heart pounded, it was a thing that he had never felt in all his life. He was going to answer when his bike gave a sound signal and the guy stood up fast. Someone was contacting them.

* * *

The trainings was finally finished and the group could take a break. Charley was just arrived after a long working day at the Last Chance Garage and she had took an important decision. She would speak with the others when everything would be settled.

"You're improving fast." Vice commented "General, is everything ok?" then he asked to Carbine as a good doctor.

"Yeah." she answered putting an hand on her slightly swollen belly, the baby seemed to have started a very fast growth.

Throttle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him "This thing, I must admit it, upset me and it ruined all my plans."

Carbine looked scathingly at him "Drop it Hot Shot!" she exclaimed playfully "You can't plan the life!"

The tan mouse seemed think about it "Mh, you're right. But I can plan the names!"

Vice arched the eyebrows "You have the names yet?"

"Good to know that!" Modo exclaimed "And.. then.. tell us!"

"Yes, so you'll copy them for your sons!" Vinnie chuckled and then he covered his head with the arms fearing a punch by his grey friend.

But Modo seemed change his mind, he lowered his hand clenched ready to hit "It seems a good idea!" and then he laughed "No, I'm joking, I'm curious!"

Carbine's face was a mask of perplexity, she crossed the arms on her chest and looked at the guys, Sharon came close to her and shook her head amused.

"If it's a male, I thought about Connor..." Throttle started.

"Yes, then you call one Desmond and then.. mh, let's see, Ezio e Altaìr?" Sharon tried ironic, the index finger of the hand raised and the serious expression on her face.

Ronald burst into laughter with Vincent "Yeh! So we can build the Assassin's Brotherhood!" the white haired mouse exclaimed staggering on the legs "Help me! I'm dieing badly!" he laughed too much that his stomach hurt "I love my sister so much when she does similar gags!"

Throttle smiled amused "Well... no."

"And what if it's a girl?" Modo asked impatient.

His tan friend thought "Well, I'm inclined to call her Sasha."

"And what if they'd be 4?" the white mouse exclaimed sneering.

Carbine glanced at him angry, she would jump on him and beat him but something stopped her from do it and at the end she recognized that it wasn't worth "Instead of think about us, why don't you think about what do with Harley?" she asked acid. Then Vinnie shushed, red in his face.

"Come on! Don't argue!" Vice interjected "The mommy can't get angry. This isn't good for her."

"But we must say that the baby grew up so fast." Charley commented after a while, she was worried.

The monophthalmus Gladiator smiled "It's normal if you count that we need only six months. The growth became faster from the second month." he explained.

The earthling though "You have to explain to me the differences, if you didn't forget." she said. So the dark furred mouse nodded and he went apart with the girl.

"I can't imagine what Charley could ask to him." Vinnie said nearly terrorized "Often that girl does improper questions! It might as well do an anatomy lesson!"

"Vice is the more suitable to explain those things. He's a doctor." Ronald said "He's not ashamed for anything. Hei Sharon, something's wrong?" he asked gazing at the sister twin who had the absorbed expression.

Sharon answered with a snort "The guys are taking too much time." she said crossing the arms "They would be here for a while."

It took a while to understand what Sharon was talking about and Modo started "Let's try to contact them." he proposed calling Lil'Hoss with a whistle. The violet bike was fast and the grey mouse could call his nephew via radio. But something was wrong. Modo tried to search out Rimfire's bike without success and the radio answered with muffled sounds and interference "What..." he started to worry seriously, that something would happen to them? He shouldn't send them alone with the Sand Raiders around. He tried again but the usual sound answered.

Also the others followed his example but the result was the same "Does Rimfire's bike have a localization system?" Vice asked.

"No. He recently joined the Freedom Fighters and there wasn't time to give him a bike similar than the mine and the guys's." Modo answered "Man... if something happened... I.. I..." he walked back and forth gripped by the concern but Sharon's and Cid's voice stopped him, the grey mouse glanced at his wife speaking with the scientist at her bike's radio.

"Then aren't you able to track him?" Sharon asked.

"_I'm sorry but he 's out from the covered area, or anyway there's something that interferes. I try to check a thing." _Cid said and the noise of the buttons of his PC was audible "_BINGO!"_ then he exclaimed "_There's a big sand storm that covers the path between Sierra and Stronghold. The guys could be blocked and because of the storm it isn't possible track them."_

"But it means that they are inside the storm, and not out of it." the lady black mouse commented with perplexity. Despite their technology was very advanced, what Cid was using wasn't able to track the radio "Then they could be in the affected area. But if, as you say, the storm covers a such big area, it would be a madness go to search for them. We could get lost here."

Cid agreed "_You have only to try to contact them as everything will be out. I see on my monitor that we have to wait another little time."_

So it was the waiting time and Modo couldn't stay in peace, his nephew survived to the war and know that he could die in a Sand Rider's ambush made him feel guilty. The possibility that the fault was all of the sand storm reassured him a little but the grey mouse couldn't free himself from the dark thoughts. Sharon spoke to him with soft voice and she took his arm trying to transmit all the calm that she had. That giant had a kind heart and the lady black mouse stood amazed every time in which Modo showed this side of his nature, not that he hid it.

Then Cid's message arrived and Modo ran to Lil'Hoss and he tried another contact. At the first the result was disappointing but then the interference went away "Modo to Rimfire. Rimfire, can you hear me boy? Is everything ok?"

"_Uncle Modo! Finally! Yes I can hear you but there's still a little interference. We're stuck for the sand storm and the engine is seized."_ the voice of the young grey mouse answered.

Modo didn't lost the time and he bombarded his nephew of questions "Where are you? We come to take you! Are you ok? And the Sand Raiders?"

Rimfire told about what happened in the previous hours "_Now we are in a deserted town. Stella says that it's called Imar and it would seem that it belonged to Sharon's ancestors."_

"The cursed town..." Sharon murmured worried "Modo, stay in contact with Rimfire as you can, I'm trying to track his bike through the radio's waves."

To spend the necessary time the two grey mice talked about what there was in the city and Modo was incredulous at what he was listening, a sea of skeletons, probably there were more corpses in that city than he had said by himself during the war.

"Gotcha!" Sharon said "I don't know how they arrived there but they are at more than three hours from here."

"Do we take the ship?" Vice asked "We won't spend a lot of time and we could transport the damaged bike."

"Then let's go." Modo said with determination "We're coming, boy. Wait for us outside if possible." and the contact was broken.

* * *

"They're coming here." Rimfire said stretching, he felt better "We must wait for them outside, they're coming with the ship."

Stella, who stood sat for all the time, seemed to be reassured "Good to know it." she said "Then let's go!" she stood up with a jump and she hopped to the bike.

So the two mice went to the big exit "By the way thanks." the girl babbled "You risked the life to free me." she squeezed in the jacket.

Rimfire answered with an embarrassed smile "Don't worry, it's a my duty." he simply answered rubbing the hand in the back of his head "Or I'm not a Freedom Fighter!"

The ship didn't take a lot of time to arrive and Sharon stood fascinated by what she saw from the ship: the plant of the city "Absurd! This could make crazy our dad!" she had exclaimed enthusiastic "We must come back here!" she observed attentive the screen of the scanner and she studied the form of an horseshoe of the mesa "They had practically scooped out the mountain obtaining the houses or something of similar. Fantastic..."

"Yes but now we have to think to the important things." her older brother answered putting the bike on the ship "As for example the Games. Don't make our dad busier than now."

"I know, I know!" the lady black mouse smiled "As the Games will finish we'll organize a expedition!"

Vice stared at his sister with dismay "And don't you think at your husband? What do you do? You leave him here and then you go to poke around in the stones?" he exclaimed sarcastic provoking the black mouse.

"Of course not" she answered irritated "I was talking about our father!"

Stella watched her two cousins discussing and she shook the head perplexed. Luckily no one had asked about the dress she was wearing, it would be embarrassing for her to tell about what really happened at the camp, the only thought made her feel ashamed and the desire to cry was back again, she reacted showing a big smile when she was inside the ship and some food and water were offered to her "Tomorrow we'll resume the trainings, it won't be long." she said then.

Shocked, Rimfire turned to the girl with the widened eyes "Are you joking? Tomorrow I won't be able to move!" he protested.

Stella raised the nose like a snob "You're a fighter, you shouldn't have these kind of problems. Or are you a sissy?" she smiled trying to provoke him.

But, contrary to her expectations, Rimfire didn't react "Mh, let's do so: we'll set depending on how we feel tomorrow." he answered with calm and quiet tone.

When the mice arrived at Sierra, at waiting for them there was Bruce, he was worried for what he heard and he made sure that the two young mice were good. Sharon spoke apart with her father about the discovery that they had done, Bruce was enthusiastic but his expression was serious and impassive "Don't tell no one about it." he said "As the Games will finish I think I do a round in that place. I could discover something of interesting. So you said that Rimfire and Stella had brought with them an object?"

Sharon told about the arras and the clan leader listened attentive "Then do so, for now do it as nothing is happened. I promised to Vice that I wouldn't tell you about it. After the Games you'll can do what you want, Arras too. Got it?"

Also if reluctant, Bruce nodded like a child "Ok..." he answered without hiding the delusion.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok then, also this chapter is finished! Sorry for the time but I was reading a book and I finished it in a few days (About 800 pages LOL). The names that Sharon said belong to some characters of the game Assassin's Creed.

BTW I thought to write also a kind of spin-off about the meeting of Vice and Leila. I can say a story by Vice's point of view. But it won't be long, is just a trip in his past and his love story. Something that I write when I think about what write on the principal story.


	11. The week of the Games

There we are with the 11th chapter! Let's start the Games!

Chap 11- The week of the games

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After three months of preparations, finally the Week of the Games arrived. The mice with the white hair and the dark fur crowded in the chosen place, they spoke each other with the smile on the lips or teased the others playfully.

"It seemed yesterday when I won the Tug of war." Bruce commented stretching. His scarlet eyes slid along the flat surface of the lake, the expression happy and satisfied. It had been the last challenge in which he had joined when he wasn't the clan leader.

Stoker patted his shoulder "It's obvious, you stood... dead for years!" he exclaimed chuckling "And so you're back to your old life, eh?"

Bruce nodded melancholic, everything was perfect but something was missing. He sighed knowing what it was "I'd like to have Nadia here." he got a lump in his throat and the sadness in his heart. Without his wife, his live wouldn't be the same. It would be full of business being a clan leader, grandfather and father, but empty. Without that smile that had always shined her face and that emerald eyes.

The brown furred mouse snorted "Onh.. so sentimental! Oh... then... you have always been." he turned serious "Hei, seriously. Don't bother yourself. Nadia was special, I know it because I knew her. But who can say that you could do the same choice of Modo?"

The black mouse had a little reaction to that phrase, his tail twitched nervously beating one time the ground. Every time that he thought it he felt a monster, a betrayer. But on the other hand Vice and Modo were right. The problem was that Bruce didn't know if he would be able to fall in love again. He gave a shrug, an almost symbolic gesture, as he wanted get free from all the problems. He wanted that this week was perfect, he would put away all his research because the Imar's discovery was the beginning of everything, it was the missing piece that would confirm or deny his suppositions "We'll see." he answered, he didn't wanted to think more, at least for that week. Bruce turned to watch the families of the clan. He felt better, after so much suffering finally the calm was back and the clan could recover. The families had to grow up to save their race. This was the only prerogative.

The area around the Big Lake was filled in a few time. Nobody was missing between friends and Gladiators. The children survived to the war weren't so many but everyone was able to make so much noise that the others could lose their patience. The three twins, Stella's brothers, were the most lively and dragged in their run the other children. All the three had the tan fur, like their older sister, but the hair was blond.

Bruce looked at them in silence whilst the three little pests fought playfully with the other little mice with the dark fur and the white hair. The Gladiator smiled putting the hands in the pockets and the rough surface of the envelope brought to his mind a thing: he must give the missive to Rimfire. The letter was by the Sergeant Scabbard, Bruce wondered what it was written. He knew about Throttle's letter but not the Rimfire's. Despite the curiosity, the clan leader didn't open the letter preferring to wait the recipient.

Before to start, as usual, Bruce remembered the rules of the games and announced that the first challenge was the synchronized run and the participant must prepare themselves. So whilst the free Gladiators were organizing the gazebos with the benches and the tables for the lunch, the athletes were warming up.

"Good luck guys." Modo said "Do your best, Nephew!"

Rimfire and Stella stood to attention "We'll do!" answered the girl crushing her friend with the arm wrapped around his neck.

"Do you know that if you kill me you won't race?" he exclaimed couching "You're absurd!"

Stella chuckled sorry "Ups..." but her expression changed when she saw someone that would compete with them, the tan mouse became serious and turned to her warming-up.

Soon Rimfire noticed that change of mood and moved the look where Stella had looked before, Roy was training with his older brother, Arthan. The black mouse looked at him back with hostility, he made the sign of the L on his forehead with the index finger and the thumb "Loser" he murmured and smirked.

Rimfire understood why he hadn't seen Roy for all this time, the Gladiator wanted defeat him in the Games. But the grey mouse was good at the run and the trainings with Stella wouldn't be vain, he would win. He was sure.

Bruce recalled the participants, the team of his family was the Red, Roy's and Arthan's was the Green. He explained the conditions of the competition and finally the ten teams were in the camp. It was too late when the black mouse remembered the letter, he would deliver it after the race. It would be better don't distract him with that news.

Meanwhile the other mice grouped around the makeshift camp. Some of them bet on who would be the winner, others commented. Charley too was here to see the races.

"According to you, who will win?" Ronald commented sliding his emerald eyes on the participants.

Vice rubbed the index finger on his chin "I dunno. Ponga's family has always been the best at these speed races, but Stella and Rimfire are good too. I think that the Red Team and the Green will contend the first place."

"Do you say?" his younger brother was doubtful "Mh.. I bet a dinner on the Green Team."

"Traitor!" Vice exclaimed frowning "Then I bet on the Red Team, if they win you have to offer to me a dinner!"

Carbine rolled her eyes, she had other things on which complain, she felt a ball and said to be fat. Things on which she wouldn't complain in a normal situation. As answer Throttle chuckled and hugged her from the back "And then you're my fat girl!"

The lady grey mouse answered with a snort "Don't become sugary like Modo, Hot Shot!"

At interrupt the discussion was Bruce's weapon that shot into the air and the teams left at full speed. The beginning looked a disaster for some teams whose members uncoordinated fell and stood up with difficulty. But the Green and Red teams hadn't problems from the beginning and sometimes they found themselves to head to head. As it happened, Roy looked with hate at the young Rimfire who however ignored him, the grey mouse was focused on which he and Stella had learned. They hadn't lose, not against Roy and Arthan, it would be a double victory.

The competition went on without problems until also the other teams had caught the first two. Rimfire was astonished of so much energy. The teams had recovered almost at once endangering the domination of the Red and Green Teams. The circular path was long 500 meters and the team had to do two rounds to complete it (one kilometer was goal). It wasn't easy because between concentration and physical effort, the tiredness arrived soon and it wasn't long in being felt to Rimfire. Stella seemed min his same situation but she didn't want give up "A little more..." she murmured panting "We can't... let them... defeat us!"

The grey mouse was pervaded by a sudden enthusiasm, he smiled with determination "Then, what are we waiting for?" it was almost at the finish line now and the head to head lasted too much. If they didn't hurry with a final sprint they had lose because just in that moment the Green Team overcoming them.

Stella nodded like if her friend had transferred to her the same charge and, focusing with all herself, she helped Rimfire and both sped up channeling all the energies in that last act that would make the difference between the victory and the second place on the podium. The voice of Bruce who commented the race was only a distant sound.

The two teams were again head to head, and the finish line was closer and closer. Arthan and Roy were going to overcome them again and the white tape was going to be broken. A last effort. Only a few meters were missing. With great effort, Stella and Rimfire sped up and gained ground, they were at the head for some centimeters and succeeded to break the white tape that signed the finish.

The two mice lost the balance and fell on the red ground, despite the tiredness a big smile shined their faces and a big clamor came from the mice that had watched the race. "We did it!" exclaimed Stella freeing her ankle and jumping on Rimfire "We're great" We won!" she filled his cheeks of kisses whilst the poor grey mouse tried to free himself from that assault.

Roy and Arthan were tired and disappointed. They wanted to defeat them and show their value. Roy glanced at Rimfire and Stella and his stomach writhed for the rage. He took the price of the second place and went away from the crowd that ran into the camp to celebrate the two winners. Modo brought his nephew on his shoulders and it was in that moment that Rimfire noticed the amber eyed Gladiator, something moved in himself and he took a strange decision, maybe even dangerous. When he was finally with the feet on the ground, his mood became better with the delivery not only of the medallion but also the letter of Scabbard. Finally the answer arrived. The two winners were obliged to take some photos.

"What is that?" Stella asked noticing the white envelope as the dust settled.

"The answer of the Sergeant Scabbard." Rimfire said handling carefully the letter. His eyes studied with greed the envelope.

"And why he would send you an.. answer? For what?" Modo asked.

Rimfire lingered to answer, he didn't know if say it or not "I made a request to the Academy."

His uncle seemed surprised "Oh... and what are you waiting? Come on! Open it!"

Dragged by the general enthusiasm, the young mouse opened the envelope and read the communique. At first his face was contracted in an absorbed expression and then it brightened of a big smile "He.. he accepted me!" he exclaimed able to breathe barely. Everything in one day, the happiness was too much "I'll spend the next seven months in Academy!"

"I'm happy for you, nephew! You'll become a good soldier, also if you're yet." his uncle said.

"We hope to hear you sometime." Throttle commented patting his shoulder.

"Only by letter. It won't be allowed communicate in real time." Rimfire answered, then he turned to Stella "Hei, Stella, have you hear... something's wrong?" he asked noticing the dark expression of the girl. While the other mice turned to speak about the race, Rimfire went close to the lady tan mouse "Are you ..."

Stella's eyes were watery, the look down and she bit the lower lip. When her friend was close she whimpered and then pushed him away rudely and ran away without saying a word. The grey mouse stood to watch her for some seconds before to understand what was going on. He tightened the letter in the right hand and breathed a long, he was tired but it didn't prevent him from running after her. Something had upset her but he couldn't understand what it was. He found her sat at the feet of the usual hut, that in which they went when they met for the first time "Hei, is it ok?" Rimfire asked panting "Man! Why did you run away?"

Stella didn't answer, she had still the funeral face "You didn't tell me that you'd go away." she said with accusatory tone, her voice trembled a little. She stood curled on the grass with the arms around the legs and the chin on the knees.

Rimfire arched the eyebrows "And I didn't tell you that I'd stay here." he answered serious, he sat at her side "I need to go to the Academy. But it wasn't in my intention to make you angry. Then, I have to think about what do for my future."

Stella rubbed the eyes with the forearm "But you could tell me, no?" she sniffed.

Rimfire clicked his tongue "You didn't ask me." he answered simply "Oh, the good news is that they are only seven months. According to the rules I'd spend about two years but having been on the battlefield and having made experience, the Sergeant Scabbard said that the period is shorter for me. So I can join the army and have a work right after the Academy."

The tan mouse didn't look satisfied of that answer, she continued to glance at the toes of her shoes "But why the army? You like so much fighting? The peace is back now and..."

Rimfire interrupted her with an exasperated whimper "And the Sand Raiders? And the fights against the rats that haven't accepted the treaty of peace? There will always be conflicts and not having been useful during the war I want do something. For this reason I need to improve. In these years I made more troubles than save lives." he put an hand on her shoulder "Also if we got away with the Sand Raiders and the Hunters, I admit that it was only luck."

Stella hugged him "Then promise me that you'll write to me!" she said rubbing her cheek on his chest, she looked relieved.

Rimfire raised the eyes to the sky and shook the head patient "I will." then he went away from the girl and stood up "So, let's go?" he asked extending the hand to her "We have to celebrate our victory!"

The lady tan mouse smiled and took the hand of her friend that pulled her up and finally she was on the feet. When they arrived at the gazebo the mice were worried and ran to Stella that reassured them "And now where are you going?" she asked seeing that Rimfire was going away.

The boy froze, he turned to her "I have a thing to do." he answered unease "But I'll be right back." and then he walked towards another gazebo. Around a long table were sat about twenty mice with the black fur and the yellow eyes, it was Ponga's family, his sons Arthan and Roy were speaking with the other familiars. Rimfire cleared his voice to attract the attention and, when the black mouse turned to him with annoyed frown, he spoke "Do you have some minutes for me?"

Roy seemed to think on it and then he nodded "What do you want?" he asked sharply "You want make fun of me for the defeat?"

Rimfire arched an eyebrow, perplexed "Of course not. I wanted only speak with you, alone." his eyes lingered on that white haired heads, they were all turned to him.

The black mouse glanced fast at his family and nodded "Ok, I follow you." he stood up from the bench with all the calm that he had.

The two boys went away enough to not being heard and Rimfire began to speak "Listen..." he started a little awkward "I don't want enemies or peoples hostile towards me only for a girl. Here." finally he could say.

Roy gazed him a little confused "Don't you care about Stella? I recommended you to hold her close."

Rimfire shook the head "Stella has her head to think. Do you think that once she had left you she would let you conquer her again?" he asked as the think was obvious, he didn't want say that everything was a lie of the girl and he didn't want put her in difficulty and so he continued his play, however it wasn't good having enemies above all if those enemies were big and strong "I mean, I'm trying to say that is stupid argue for someone that at the end will decide with his mind, as always. You know Stella, no?" He tried to smile hoping to involve the Gladiator too and extended his hand to him in sign of friendship "Therefore... my name's Rimfire."

Roy continued to look at him and then he moved the gaze on the held hand, he didn't understand why that mouse was offering to him his friendship. He had always been very rude towards him, and Rimfire wanted to settle the situation and start over. The black mouse breathed deeply and squeezed his hand, a soft smile curved his lips "You know, I like you. I thought you were a buffoon, one of those that having fought in the war they think to be the best." he felt a stupid "And Stella goes crazy for this kind of peoples" because he himself was one of them.

Rimfire felt relieved, Roy didn't seem a dangerous guy. He left his hand "I don't know. She never told me about what kind of peoples she likes." he answered embarrassed, he had never spoken with Stella about this topic. She did questions about what he had done during the war and what where the duties of a Freedom Fighter but she had never said why she liked him so much, he started to think that it was the usual female whim despite Stella had showed more times how much she cared about him and the reaction that she had that day was the clearest evidence. Then he remembered a thing "Does Stella behave like that with you? He asked.

The black mouse looked at him embarrassed "Then.. y.. yes." he muttered "She's... how I can say... a very outgoing girl, here."

Rimfire wrinkled the nose, perplexed, but before he could speak Roy continued "She hadn't an easy life. Despite her mother had taken care of her trying to don't make her feel the weight of the war, the loss of her parents had provoked the opposite effect."

"Yes, I know the story." the grey mouse said "And then this would be the cause of that behavior?"

Roy scratched the head "Nope, she's made so. When her father was still alive and he had the opportunity to go to his family, Stella had always assaulted him, literally. And now that he's dead, she lavishes her affection on the others, above all on the boys that she likes. Unh.. now that you make me think..." his yellow eyes squeezed and analyzed Rimfire's face "Stella stops to be so outgoing once she has started a relationship. She behaved so with me too. When we got engage she seemed to calm down, doing exceptions for some moments..." his expression became nearly investigative "This makes me think that you and she aren't together. Is it so?"

Rimfire opened the mouth but he couldn't speak, that Gladiator was smart. He felt in trouble but at the end he preferred to say how the things were "When me and you met for the first time outside of the lab, she didn't give me the time to speak." he mumbled hastily. He feared that Roy would get angry.

But it wasn't so. The lips of the black mouse curved in an amused sneer and then in a big laugh "Poor you!" he exclaimed "Then you must put up with her until she won't have intentions to do something of serious with you." he laughed "I guess she's thinking on the pro and con."

"Eh?" Rimfire glanced at him with the wide eyes "Pro and con?"

Roy turned serious "Well.. we can say that the things between me and her weren't as we had hoped. I admit it, I'm too jealous and possessive while she's too outgoing. I often got angry and at the end the situation fell. At the beginning I wasn't able to comprehend it but now is ok."

The grey mouse knew finally the truth and he was astonished when he felt integral with the Gladiator. Roy invited him to lunch at his gazebo but the young Rimfire denied the offer because he was awaited by his team to celebrate "We can see later. Oh.. what's there after?"

The Gladiator thought "My father told me that the races will continue but unofficially. The official races are only in the morning while the others in the afternoon." he answered "On the other hand this evening we'll have a big dinner with dances and songs around the big campfire."

Rimfire listened interested and fascinated, probably he would tire a lot in that day but he didn't doubt that he would get funny "Then see you later." he answered simply.

The two mice shook the hand, they felt better and Rimfire wondered if it was the beginning of a new, unexpected friendship. At his return, the boy was obliged to put up with the suspicious gaze of Stella but he didn't mind, he preferred to focus on the celebrations and then he enjoyed the company of his uncle and the friends.

* * *

They were on the summon of the sand dune, the silver helmets covered their faces. The tales whipped the air. The group of motorcyclists watched from above the continue of the Games.

"I found the target." one of them announced "It won't be easy to try to recover it."

"Try?" a male voice asked aggressively, he wore a silver helmet with black lines "No. We won't go away until we don't reach our aim also if it would mean making victims, we won't give up. Then remember about the second target. I'll look after the first one. About the second, I leave it to you."

The companions nodded. They were ten at all. Attacking a full clan was a madness, but they had waited too much before to act.

"Remember. Recover the targets and go away." the man with the stripped helmet said "Be ready that we'll act in short!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oh yeah! The Games started and... well.. what will happen into the next chapter?


	12. The poison of the scorpion

Chap 12- The poison of the scorpion

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You could avoid that belch competition." Sharon said brushing her hair, the white towel wrapped around her body. The lady mouse looked at herself at the mirror of the bathroom and then glanced at the brush that was fixing her white hair. Modo's answer was a chuckle "This is not funny!" Sharon exclaimed turning towards her husband who was doing his best to don't burst into laughter.

The thing had started by Vincent that after had drunk a big glass of Root Beer (that Charley had taken from Chicago) he let out a big belch and dragged with him Ronald too. So between the laughs of the guys and the complains of Sharon, it started a competition that no one had won.

Modo succeeded to calm the attack of laughter before it could explode and then he breathed deeply to take again the control on himself "Come on Darlin'! Sometimes is good doing some nonsense!" he exclaimed catching his wife and hugging her from the back.

Sharon maintained her usual severe expression "It's childish. You children!" she crossed the arms refusing to return the demonstration of affection of the guy.

The grey mouse was exasperated and at the end, without knowing what do, he went to choose his pajamas "What competition tomorrow?" he asked undecided between the pajamas with the black shirt or the tank top.

"If I remember well it will be my turn with Ronald and Vin, you know, the Relay with the glass of water." she answered chuckling amused. The training with Ronald and Vinnie had been very funny "By the way, the competition of today was full of suspense." she said then thinking about the day.

"You can say that! I feared that they could lose!" Modo commented, he had chosen the black shirt "Unh.. do you spend so much time for a shower?" he went back in the bathroom and glanced at the girl sat on the little chair.

Sharon squeezed herself in the towel "Do you expect that the fur became soft by itself?" she asked with an ironic smile "And then it's healthy. Massaging the fur helps the circulation." she added then with haughty tone.

The grey mouse shook the head slowly "You vain girl!" he exclaimed with a grin receiving a grimace "Eh? Don't do the grimaces!" he pretended to tell her off.

"Ah no?" she answered defiantly and then she made another grimace, she jumped on the feet in the moment in which her husband had made a step ahead with menacing face "Ops." she chuckled pretending to be afraid and tried to escape on the side but the grey mouse was faster and blocked her surrounding her waist with his strong arms and lifting her "Not fair!" she exclaimed receiving a kiss on her neck.

Modo smiled wickedly "So the next time you won't do free grimaces to me!" he said back "A miss can't do similar things." he leaned her back against the wall, his forehead on the her.

Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm not a miss. I'm a scientist!" she answered softly receiving a kiss on the lips that she returned willingly. Because of the trainings they hadn't the time to stay together, even in the night because the tiredness prevented them to stay awake. For this reason Sharon didn't stop her husband when he had removed the white towel whispering a "I want make love with you.". She answered rubbing her nose against the his and let him to carry her and take her in the bedroom.

The following morning it was Sharon that woke up suddenly believing that it was late, effectively the sun seemed raised by a little. She looked around worried and shook his grey furred husband "Hei, woke up! I think we have to go!" she exclaimed until Modo didn't open his eyes whimpering bothered, he wanted to sleep a little more. Seeing it was useless, the girl puffed the cheeks vexed and pushed the grey mouse out of the bed on the cold floor with a dull thud "Are you awake now?" she asked.

The contact with the floor made him jerk. Modo had found himself with the back on the floor and the legs flexed on the bed but his eyes were still full of sleep. He spent a while to make his brain work again and remember what day it was. He shook the head to woke up and glanced at his wife "You cold hurt me!" he exclaimed searching with the hands for his underwear and the pants.

Sharon arched the eyebrows, amused "Are you sure? After all the beatings you have received in these years, a falling of some centimeters could really kill you?" she asked sarcastic and then she smiled jumping on him without giving the time to get up. After spent some minutes of cuddles, finally Sharon let him go "We must hurry! We slept more time than expected!"

"And I have sleep." Modo commented yawning "And you can't push me out from the bed as if nothing was! You're rude and violent! And then you assault me! That's bad. A lot!"

Sharon was preparing herself and when finally she was ready, she glanced at her husband that made the same and answered "Tsk, attacking peoples is funny!" she chuckled. They didn't make breakfast because Sharon reassured that there was something to eat at the gazebo.

So they left with Lil'Hoss and arrived to the Great lake. Effectively the clan was almost complete and Modo recognized that his wife was right also this time. The Red Team welcomed them "Sleepyheads!" Vinnie exclaimed "We feared to replace you!" he turned to Sharon.

The lady black mouse sighed, this time Vinnie was right "Next time I'll pay more attention." she simply answered "I'll eat something after the competition, I think is better. I don't like moving after eaten."

Bruce was just arrived and joined the group "The evening of yesterday was awesome!" he exclaimed happy "Solana did a good job with the girls." the clan leader was fascinated by the choreographies that the lady red mouse had taught to the dancers and the rhymed songs were perfect for the Games "I think I'll ask to her for some help for the next event, she does it very well." then he glanced at Stella and Rimfire "Grats for yesterday and..." his nose sniffed the air "I think that someone have celebrated too much..." his eyes searched for someone and found him "Sharon you..."

"Let's start this race!" Vinnie exclaimed interrupting the clan leader "And we'll surely win because I'm here!" he tried to wrap his arm around Bruce's neck but he didn't succeeded, the black mouse was too tall for him and it provoked the laughter in the group.

"Do you want a stool, Vin?" Ronald asked ironically "Or do you prefer a pair of wedges?"

"Doesn't Solana come?" asked Sharon noticing the absence of the red mouse.

Bruce thought "I think she'll come later. You know, she gave a hand when we finished and she came back home late. I suppose that the lazy girl is still sleeping." he giggled amused "Ah no, here!" he announced pointing with the index finger the girl that was running towards them and then she stopped. The clan leader shook the head "It would be better sleeping a little more, don't you think?"

Still panting, Solana shook the head "I didn't want lose this competition!" she glanced at Sharon and smiled "Do your best, ok?"

The lady black mouse smiled her back and nodded when a roar of bikes echoed in the dale. There were some screams of jubilation and a group of motorcycles with the silver helmets and biker suits rushed towards the Red Team. The biker with the striped helmet stretched the arm on the side and, without hesitation, he grabbed Solana by the waist and took her away. Meanwhile the nine companions created havoc in the camp.

The Gladiators were taken in surprise and because of the tiredness of the previous day they spent some time to realize what was going on. It was Bruce that launched the alarm and called his bike whistling "I go to take Solana back, you look after the others. They're few and they can't give you problems. No, Sharon stay here."

His daughter frowned "No way!"

"Oh yes!" answered her father peremptory.

"But why? I don't want be useless!" she pressed.

"Because you're p..." and explosion covered the words of the clan leader, the situation was getting worse "I go. Stay here, this is an order." it revealed a real attack, but why? Mice that attacked other mice?

Sharon tried to answer but the black mouse was gone. Around there was chaos. Vice took the situation in his hands and obliged the clan to recover the calm. So the Gladiators divided in two groups: some of them would protect the woman and the children, the others would look after the bikers that meanwhile divided in two groups. The first group went with the kidnapper, the other stood at the camp. Sharon was dragged by some guys in the protected group despite she tried to oppose "But I want fight!" she said, but every time that she tried to sneak, the guys had stopped her. Neither his father nor the others allowed her to go in the battlefield and the explosion didn't let her to listen what the clan leader had said.

Meanwhile Bruce followed the mouse that had kidnapped Solana. The lady red mouse stopped to scream but she didn't keep away the eyes from the black bike of the clan leader and murmured a "Help me". The situation became strange when the rest of the group surrounded Bruce. They had the intention to do something but the circle was destroyed by a laser, It was Modo who had followed the black mouse to help him.

"At good hour!" Bruce exclaimed relieved.

"I had some problems. Sorry." the grey mouse answered smirking and he glanced at the kidnapper that sped up taking a clear vantage on them "Oh man..."

The mouse with the striped helmet raised the free arm and swirled the hand in the air, then he whistled and from the dunes appeared other motorcycles with the same silver helmet. Bruce and Modo looked around, during the pursuit they didn't noticed that they were in the desert and had triggered a trap. The two exchanged a worried look and then something pricked them on the trapezius muscle. Bruce's hand ran automatically on the pricked point and took the bullet that seemed full or... sedative, he studied the needle still dripping. In the moment in which he realized it, his view became blurred and he started to have the dizziness risking to fall from his bike. Modo had the same reaction and, like the black mouse, he fell down in a few time.

The group of bikers stopped when the two mice where KO. The kidnapper gave Solana to another member of the group and put off the helmet showing his red fur, blond hair and light blue eyes. Solana jerked but didn't tried to speak, she feared to scream if she would open the mouth, her heart was pounding. She looked at the blond mouse that radioed his companions "Come back. Today we are lucky. We have two of them." then his eyes moved on the girl and sneered "We did well to wait. Revenge is a plate that must be enjoyed." then he turned to the other companions "Ignores their bikes, we need only them. Put them on the four wheels and come back to the base."

Meanwhile on the Big Lake, the departure of the motorcycles let the Gladiators to estimate the damages and the wounded. Luckily there weren't wounded mice and the only damaged things were the gazebos. Leila looked around searching for her husband, her sons were close to her holding the fabric of her long skirt, the younger son was in her arms "Oh, you there! Vice!" she exclaimed walking faster and caught the dark furred mouse.

Vice was speaking with Sharon, his sister was sitting on a bench, the elbows on the legs and the forehead on the palms of the hands, she shook the head whimpering. Ronald had his arm around Daisy's shoulder and the little Rocky was sitting on his free forearm "Who are they?"

Vice shook the head, he was squatted on the legs to stay at the same height of Sharon. It had been passed some time and Bruce and Modo weren't back. Then when the two bikes were discovered without their owners, Sharon didn't hold on. The girl cried silently but she didn't hide her concern and so she had let herself fall on the bench.

"We'll find them." her older brother said "We'll find them."

"I have some doubts about it." it was the firm voice of Cloud that made everyone turn to him. The old mouse stood on the feet, his hand on his walking stick and the resigned expression.

Vinnie and Throttle didn't liked his comment but they didn't speak. Vice forbade them to say everything that could be improper and so they waited for an answer. It was Sharon who asked "What do you mean? Who are those peoples? If I would be..."

Vice let out an exasperate sigh "It wouldn't change anything." he said "Above all in your conditions."

Sharon was going to retort but their grandfather interrupted them "I have to speak with all you three. Come with me and don't waste time. Probably they could free Modo but I have serious doubts about your father." he said and walked to the opposite side, he wanted to speak with them and alone.

Meanwhile the three brothers went with their grandfather, Throttle was in a bad situation: Clair, Prime and Rimfire didn't know about Modo, not yet. Claire and Prime where with Stella, Rimfire was with Roy's and Arthan's group to control the rest of the damages "How can we tell him about what happened?" wondered the mouse with the specs, he scratched his head looking around. Carbine, luckily, was the minor problem. The general had been protected by the Gladiators and so Throttle could think on what say. Vincent seemed of the same thought and for the first time he was speechless, he feared to say something of stupid.

* * *

He heard some voices but he wasn't able to understand to who they belonged. He recognized only one of them, it was female and worried, Solana was speaking and a male voice answered quickly with arrogance. The two voices argued and for the first time, he ascertained, the lady red mouse was getting angry, he had never heard her speaking like that.

He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't. He wanted to move his head but it persisted to stay still, it dangled ahead. He felt the chains wrapped around his wrists but he couldn't move the hands to test their resistance. He only could _think_ but not act. Little by little his mind was getting free from the fog, the sounds became clearer and the words more distinct. Bruce listened, he couldn't help.

Solana spoke, she was worried and afraid "Free them! They haven't done anything to you!"

"Don't you understand, sister?" asked the other, the red furred mouse "These... are the trash of the worst species! They're a danger not only for us but also for all the planet!"

Sister? Solana was the sister of who had kidnapped her? So why kidnap the own sister? Bruce couldn't divert the attention from what it was saying, he couldn't in any case. His body was inactive but his mind continued to work.

"I don't understand you. We don't see from years and now that we found you, aren't you happy to be at home?" the boy asked.

Solana glanced at her brother coldly "I am, but you must free them." she answered moving her look to Bruce and Modo. Both were tied with the hands under the back and were sat on a chair. The girl jerked when Modo moved an ear, sign that he was awaking "Raphael... they haven't done anything to you... don't bring up the past... what happened is to point to those had provoked it at that time."

The mouse called Raphael frowned "We have inherited the same wrongs suffered by our ancestors and we can't allow that this people remain unpunished." he pointed Bruce with the finger.

"You're full of anger..." Solana said with compassionate gaze, she shook her head slowly and went close to Modo who had opened the eyes and was looking around dazed "Is everything ok?" she asked.

Modo nodded "What... where am I?" he murmured with husky voice, he tried to get free from the chains but they were too strong and his bionic arm was tied very well "Solana.. what..."

Raphael looked with attention at the grey mouse and moved the gaze in an undefined angle of the chamber "Why did he got up?" he asked "Wouldn't the serum stun him, Loto?"

From the dark angle appeared a mouse with a strange colored fur. His face was literally divided in two by the double colored fur. At right the fur was red with the light blue eye, at left the fur was white and the eye was yellow. The rest of his body had the red fur with white spots.A fuzz of blond hair was between the antennas like a tuft, he was tall and good looking. He wore a white coat and a pair of latex gloves "I suppose that he isn't a Gladiator of birth. Right Solana?" he asked looking at the girl.

Solana nodded "He's the husband of his daughter." she pointed Bruce with the look, the black mouse was still motionless "What have you done to him?" she asked.

Loto looked at Modo with absorbed expression "If he woke up it means that it works like a simple sedative. It confirm what we had supposed for years: there's an element that can render a Gladiator harmless, interesting." he came close to the grey mouse and studied him "He seems to be good."

"Will you let him go?" Solana asked with obstinacy.

Raphael snorted, the arms folded "Maybe. But how can he be the husband of the daughter of... Vice?"

Both Modo and Solana opened the eyes wide, surprised. The girl let out an amused whimper "He's Bruce. Not Vice. Vice is his son. He's the clan leader."

The red furred guy glanced at his sister and then at Bruce "He's Bruce?" he asked "THAT Bruce?" he heard that he was dead, then how it was possible that he was here and fresh as a just bloomed daisy? He came close to the face of the black mouse and studied it with attention: it seemed perfectly normal a part the scar at his right temple. That he would find a system to remain young? "Impossible..." Raphael murmured still upset "That means that we have a big piece in our hands."

Solana pushed away her brother from Bruce and then she interposed between the two "I don't let you hurt him. He can't protect himself in these conditions."

Raphael sneered "And it was what we wanted." he answered "The Gladiators are dangerous. They must be wiped out once and forever. Bruce will be a good cavy and finally we'll can find something that..."

"And I won't let you do it!" the red furred girl repeated. Her arms were outstretched and she used her body like a shield, sure of herself.

Raphael wrinkled the nose and glanced at his sister "Solana you..." he didn't believe that he was going to say that "You... love him..." it wasn't a question, it was an affirmation.

Solana looked down for some seconds but didn't answer, even she knew what she felt and she had never had the time to make it clearer. However she felt her cheek and ears getting warm, she didn't know if it was love or something of weaker, the only think that she knew is prevent them from hurting him.

It was Modo that interrupted the tense atmosphere "What have the Gladiators done to provoke so much hate?" he asked sliding his look on Loto, Raphael and Solana, He wanted explanations.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oh yeah! Chapter finished and I have to say that the site of the story is done. Oh well, the sections aren't ready. I need some time to write them and I hope to do it soon. You can go to the site trough the link in my profile :3 You can leave also a message on the shoutbox If you want. See you at the next chapter! (And the rewriting of the first FF is going ahead!)


	13. From the dunes of the past

Chap 13- From the dunes of the past

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The three brothers had reached their grandfather who was waiting for them along the shore of the Big Lake, his eyes looked at the little waves that ruffled the surface "Then..." he said turning to his grandsons "Oh Mother Mars... Sharon stop to whine! That's why I hate pregnant women, so emotive!" he exclaimed irritated "Oh.. if my dead wife was here..."

Sharon stood stunned, she stopped to whimper instantly "What?" she asked almost with a hiss "Me... pre..." she ran the hand trough the white hair, here what her father tried to say, here why the clan had protected her. But thinking to her father brought to her the wish to cry and then she ran instinctively the hand on her flat belly and breathed deeply, without the reassuring presence of Modo she felt suddenly lost and then she glanced at her brothers "By when this thing?"

"Then..." Vice started swinging on his legs "By today. All the clan felt it but I don't think that it would compromise the competition. The females Gladiator are strong and a little effort wouldn't kill anyone." he answered speaking about the baby "Above all if it concerns to move with simple glasses."

"You could tell me that it would be better... I mean..." she winked with the nose and the ears purple.

Ronald chuckled "Now you're married, we can't tell you if you can or not!" he exclaimed.

Cloud looked at his grandsons for a while "I think is better to speak of more important things." he said then, he cleared his voice "It seems that the Scorpions had decide do come out and restart the feud. In the truth I expected that they'd never come back."

"Scorpions? It remembers something..." Vice murmured "Aren't they those mice camped outside of Sierra in the period in which we were attacked by the rats?"

The old mouse nodded "It seems that they were attacked too in that night and so they decided to withdraw. Probably they would spend these years searching for way to wipe us out without any effort." he sighed.

Sharon sat on a close rock "Really is our destiny to not live in peace as we want? What do they gain wiping us out?"

Cloud shook the head "It's a very old story. The two clans were already at the loggerheads before that could happen that episode at Imar. It isn't a legend what is said but no one has never understood what really happened. What is sure it's that it wasn't a good thing and it had fed the anger and the rage of a clan treacherous in its way to fight."

Vice let out a grin "I got it... but Solana? What about her in all this? I saw that the guy went to her knowing what he was doing."

Cloud gritted the teeth "Solana belongs to that clan. She's a Scorpion. During the war is foolish giving importance to these things, she needed help and we gave it to her. Probably her clan wanted to take her back and did it with a unconventional way. And... I don't like to say that, I think that they wanted to take someone of us. Those mice can't compete with us in strength and so they use the poison and similar cheats. Unluckily Modo followed Bruce and found himself in the trap. But if they'll make sure that Modo isn't a Gladiator of birth, is probable that they'll free him. Obviously I have some doubts also on this point because the years of waiting could feed their frustration at a point to make them totally blind."

Sharon smiled bitterly "There's nothing worse than a blind that doesn't want see." she fixed a strand of hair back of her ear "They don't have excuses. Yes, true, even our clan has them but we don't know what do. The berser isn't controllable. If it was possible we'd find a solution yet."

"Dad was doing some studies about it. But he couldn't continue them." Ronald said thoughtful "Or he restarted them?"

Cloud wrinkled the nose "You know, I didn't think about it. Maybe is like you say." the old mouse didn't know what think. He knew well his son and he knew that it was difficult that Bruce would leave a work unfinished, unless the information was too few and then he researched for what he needed. Bruce wanted sure confirmations and he didn't continue his research if all the data wasn't sure. The death took him away from his research, but now he was back and probably he had restarted his favorite activity "But he still has a lot of memories to recover."

Sharon stared at her grandfather "I know that he's well. But I don't know if he remembers about the Scorpions clan."

The old mouse tapped his walking stick on the ground as for test its softness "I don't know. He has never treated Solana as one of them. Probably he doesn't remember, the Scorpions are nearly like us, but they have the red fur and the blond hair. These are rare colors among the normal mice and when someone has a similar color it means that the chance that they belong to the Scorpions is high. I have no doubts. But I admit that Bruce grew up with mind and nature different from me. He's more open towards the external and he has the capacity to forgive. If he remembered of the Scorpions, it's probable that he doesn't see Solana as one of them."

The three brothers exchanged an amused look and sneered "Or he sees her like a potential wife." joked Vice.

That exclamation made Cloud get angry to made him to show the teeth "A Gladiator and a Scorpion?" he exclaimed getting nervous "Never" It would be a aberration!"

Sharon sighed irritated and this time she put aside that awe that she had always had for her grandfather "Aberration? We are all mice! If you say that excluding every way of reconciliation then you look like the Scorpions! You too want the fight without taking care of the consequences that there will be on what we had always tried to protect in all these years! If it won't be the war to wipe us out , then it will be the Scorpions!" she stopped to calm down "I'm sure that in these years they had find something and..."

Cloud raised his shoulders, he didn't want argue with his granddaughter, then he simply answered at her last affirmation "Yes, of course they found it and your father had developed some protective suits, but we couldn't test them because of the war. And probably they had powered the serum. At that time it could only make us weaker but not harmless."

"I'd like to see these suits." Sharon said, her father had never told her about it, maybe it was true that he hadn't recovered all the memories "If those suits make the difference between the life and the death, then I'd like to see them. We can use them if it's necessary." she had a very significant smile and her two brothers had already understood.

"Do you want go to save them?" Vice asked, the eyebrows arched "It would be better for you stay here and we go there. Ok for the competition but... in your conditions would be appropriate not doing bullshit."

Ronald agreed with him but the lady Black mouse gazed at them with a look of fire "Do I seem someone that listens?" she asked angry "I don't want lose again my father. We found him and going to save him is the only choice that we have. And... Modo is my husband. Do you remember what the Ruby of the future had said?"

Cloud became attentive, he had never heard about a "_Ruby of the future_". Sharon went ahead "Also if she's back in her time, we aren't sure that everything goes well. She wanted to avoid a catastrophic epilogue but she only could do it for the Plutarkian war. Perhaps she doesn't know the Scorpions clan. And... the future is still opened for us. Who can say that after the Plutarkian's war it won't be another one?" she feared that it would happen what Ruby had said "Do you remember? Not always someone died but it could happen and in a different way from the other times. And I... we don't want that it happens."

Vice and Ronald looked at each other doubtful, Cloud was silent and thought about what he had heard "Then I'll show you them." he said at the end "They'll protect you only by the bullets with the needles and not by the firearms and lasers."

"We'll deal with it too." Sharon said with determination.

* * *

She must do something, she feared for both the guys and couldn't waste time. Solana walked across the corridors of her clan base, she had in her hands a tray of food, directed to the cells. Her blond hair waved on her shoulders and sometimes she looked around with caution despite she was doing a job that her brother himself had given to her. When she arrived at destination she found Modo on the feet on the bench of his cell and he looked outside trough the little window "I'm sorry but they don't want let you go." the lady red mouse said "What are you doing?"

Modo turned to her and sighed "Nothing." he answered going down from the bench and came close to the girl and took the tray "And Bruce? How's he?"

Solana gave a shrug "He's still in that state." then she glanced with perplexity at the grey mouse who went again on the bench, his hands held a pair of loaves. She frowned trying to understand what was going on.

Modo looked again outside and soon he found was he was searching for because it was on the feet in front the little window "Hei.. pss.." Modo called trying to attract the attention of a little mouse with the red fur and the blond hair, he was tiny and probably he couldn't have over three years. His cloth was shabby and the feet were bare, his face adorned by two big green eyes was the portrait of the hunger "I'm here..." the grey mouse murmured stretching the hand to get noticed.

At the beginning the child jerked going away of some steps and then he looked at the hand that offered to him the two loaves, he licked the lips because that food seemed so delicious.

"Take them." Modo encouraged making him sign to come closer "I don't need." he said. Some hours ago the grey mouse received some food and he ate it looking outside. He could notice that these mice weren't rich, on the contrary. They suffered the hunger and the poverty, probable consequences of the war. His attention was attracted by that child who looked at the peoples asking for some food, but rarely someone went out from his house to give him the food maybe because it was it that lacked.

The child looked around with caution and came closer slowly, with a jerk he took the two loaves and went away of some steps, maybe he feared that the grey mouse would take them back. First the little mouse stared at them with disbelief and then he ate them voraciously, the tears at his eyes.

Solana was touched in the deep, that mouse had a never ending kindness, he preferred to don't eat and give the food to that child "If you want I can take something else for you." she said.

"No. I see that the food isn't enough. So why taking care of me? I see that your clan isn't having a good time." Modo answered going down from the bench.

"Ah, I have a favor to ask you." the red lady mouse remembered, she waited and then "You must give me the codes of your bike or of someone of the clan." she lowed the voice "I must give to them the information to arrive here." she gave to him a paper and a pen "Write here."

Modo was astonished, Solana was able to do it? "Isn't it risky? What if they discover you?" he asked writing the codes that he remembered.

"I'll run the risk. You don't deserve to stay here and Bruce won't hold on for too long without water and food." she answered taking back the paper "You only have to be patient, I must wait a good opportunity and the communicator is in the same room where they have Bruce."

Modo sighed "Unh... can you tell me how you finished among the Gladiators? Your clan is very hostile towards them and so I wanted to know..."

The face of the lady contorted in a forced smile, she hadn't problems to speak about what happened "In the same night in which Sharon's mother died, also our clan was attacked and we preferred to escape. During the attack I hid under a camp bed and the tent fell on me. The rats didn't notice me and as I could see even my clan that, in the hurry to leave that place, had forgotten me." she explained feeling a little angry "The Gladiators found me because they were going among the tents, maybe they searched for the injured. When they found me, I was very scared by them, but they didn't looked at me with hate, on the contrary. One of them took me in his arms, immediately I felt safe and however their smile full of tension was able to put me at ease. I was given to Guido and his wife Ada that took care of me as their daughter. I'll never thanks them enough."

Modo smiled "That's why you cook so good!" he exclaimed to relieve the tension of the girl but then he turned serious "Be careful." the grey mouse said worried speaking about what the lady was going to do. He knew that the Gladiators weren't bad but sometime the misunderstandings and the clichés were able to give birth to chimeras, a creature that didn't exist.

Solana nodded and went away putting the paper in her shoulder bag. In the truth she had another thing to do and she hoped to succeed, the destiny of the Gladiators and Bruce depended on this. She walked faster and went to the lab of Loto, the scientist of the clan.

* * *

His mind didn't stop to work and his ears continued to capture external noises and voices. It was a situation that he didn't put up with and he was going to get nervous, he hated the stillness of his body and the impossibility to interact with the external world. He was closed there, in his mind, and thinking was the only way to deceive that stillness. On the other hand this situation let him recover other memories, memories that he would prefer to leave at the shoulders _Really is this the clan of the Scorpions? But then why I'm not dead?_

He'd like to tell them how much he was against that stupid feud. But if the fulcrum of everything was Imar, Bruce had the duty to go there and take a look around.

In that moment the silence fell and the door or the room was closed, probably they went away. The black mouse thought to be alone but it wasn't so. The door opened again, slowly, and stealthy steps echoed in the room and became closer. Bruce focused on these steps but he didn't spend a lot to recognize Solana's good smell. Trough his nose he could feel her state of mind: she was worried but also sure of herself. Solana was searching for something, he heard her when she was hurrying with those test tubes, because they must be test tubes.

Solana searched among the big number of strange solutions. Her eyes moved from a test tube to another and at the end they found what they were searching for: the test tube with the serum that had reduced Bruce in that state. The red mouse took it ensuring that the lid was tightly sealed and put it in her bag, she felt a thief but it was necessary. Loto had a lot of test tubes with that same serum, he wouldn't notice the missing one.

It was the moment to contact Sierra, she had to hurry because she knew that Raphael and Loto would be here in a pair of hours. First she would do her duty, and first she would feel better, that situation was stressing her. Therefore the girl went close to the communicator and took the paper. It wasn't hard contacting Throttle who answered immediately, probably he was on patrol because Solana could hear the noise of the engine in activity. Her phrases were short and accurate and the tan mouse assured an immediate action.

At the end of the communication Solana sighed deeply, she felt free and nearly satisfied. The lady knew that she shouldn't betray her clan but that feud seemed absurd to her. She shifted her blue eyes on the Gladiator's helpless body, she fixed a strand of hair back of her ear and went close to Bruce. The girl looked at him attentive, seeing him so harmless was unnatural and the fear that he would die surfaced with arrogance "Forgive me..." she murmured putting her hand on his black furred cheek, she knelt in front him "I know you can't listen to me but... I'm sorry..." warm tears run across her cheeks, her forehead rested on Bruce's.

_I can listen to you... if only you would think to communicate with those antennas..._

Her gentle touch reassured him, Solana knew what she was doing and she wasn't a stupid girl. But her tears made him feel bad. The lady mouse was sorry in the deep of her heart and instead of the feeling of the lightness it replaced that of the fear, the fear to don't succeed to act as she must. Bruce would like to tell her and reassure her, everything would be all right because the clan was preparing itself and probably his father Cloud would speak with the guys about the suits on which he had worked for months.

Solana stood up and dried the tears, she sniffed and fixed her hair. She gave a last gaze to the Gladiator before to go away and close the door at her shoulder. Her mission was done, now it started the time of the waiting and she hoped that it would finish soon. She would apologize with her clan when the feud was gone, for now she must put away that feeling of guilt and think what it was right. Bruce and Modo needed help and she was giving it to them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

So... The end of the world didn't come! And I upload that chapter ohohohohoh!


	14. The Gladiator and the Scorpion

Chapter 14! Enjoy LOL

Chap 14- The Gladiator and the Scorpion

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Seven days had passed since the Scorpions attacked the Gladiators. The life seemed to have taken its usual routine but the fear of another attack was visible in the eyes of every white haired mouse. The Gladiators were careful and more irritable than usual. Bruce's disappearance had upset them and Vice took on the responsibility of the clan leader. Throttle went to Stronghold with Carbine, Harley and Vinnie after communicated what Solana told him and Sharon started to work on the protection suits. The black lady mouse asked for help to every lady Gladiator good at sewing. They worked hard also if the suits were too few. One week wasn't enough to get ready.

Rimfire was very tense, often he went out alone with his bike and stood outside for hours. The temptation to go to find his uncle was strong but he was forbidden go away from Sierra and so the guy spent the days wandering around the city or staying at the Sand Runners camp until evening. That day he was sat on his bike glancing at the Big Lake, he went to fish with his uncle there for spent some time with him.

"Is everything ok?" Stella asked, the reins of the Sand Runner in her right hand and the big bird under her shoulders. It was obvious that nothing was good and the young Freedom Fighter showed it.

Rimfire sighed "It could be better... I'm forbidden to go to save my uncle." he rested the arms on the handlebars, dejected "They said that I'm a kid."

The tan mouse left the reins of the Sand Runner and went close to her friend "Well... technically you are. How much years could you have? 17?"

The grey mouse let out a whimper "I have 19 years! I'm not a kid anymore!" he crossed the arms on his chest.

Stella sneered "I thought you were younger! Kid!" she exclaimed messing his hair with the hand "Kid!"

Rimfire tried to protect himself from that attack but if he would lose his balance he could fall from his bike "Hei! Stop it! I'm falling!" he said and the girl stopped to bother him. But Rimfire admitted that he had to thank the outgoing temperament of his friend, it was able to cheer him up also in the worst moments.

"Hei..." Stella murmured calmer "I'm sure that everything it will be settled. Do you think that I'm not worried too? My uncle is gone again and probably they already could have killed him." she took his hand in the hers and squeezed it "Do you want come with me to go a round with the Sand Runner?"

Rimfire wrinkled the nose and then nodded, distracting would be good for him. It was ordered to don't do silly things and he would obey, but no one would stop him to join the Freedom Fighters when it was the moment to go "No, wait..." his eyes saw a movement "Look!" it was a group composed of about thirty bikers, Throttle's Freedom Fighters. The tan mouse with his black bike was at the head, Vinnie and his red one was at his side.

The things didn't seem to go well at Sierra and the three brothers tried to organize better as they could "Unluckily not everyone will be able to protect himself." Sharon said "What must we do? We waited too much time!"

Vice massaged his temples, he had never imagined that being the leader of a group so big was so hard. In those days he spent all the time between a council and another leaving the rest to his sister "Throttle assured that the Freedom Fighters will give us a hand." he said trying to order his thoughts "Meanwhile we must wait for their arrival. From what I understood they're preparing to avoid the poison and similar things."

Sharon glanced at her older brother, then it was for this reason that they were spending so much time "Ok..." she murmured "I go to take a look on the situation." she had nothing else to say and the only thing she could do was waiting.

"Don't hassle." Vice recommended, he knew well his sister and knew how much she could be stubborn. In the truth he would prefer that she didn't go with them, it was too risky and not only for herself.

Sharon simply wondered around the city and then she went back at her home and sat on the bed, that waiting was insufferable and the pregnancy didn't help. She was only at the first week but the emotional effects were destructive. In normal conditions the black mouse would take part to every initiative and instead she preferred to stay at home. Every time she got nervous she felt bad and was obliged to give up everything she was doing and go back home.

Apparently nobody seemed to have noticed her strange behavior or they had simply preferred to leave her in peace. More than everyone Vice pressed his younger sister to step aside and leave everything to the others.

And so when she was at home once again, Sharon was on the bed laying on her stomach and squeezed the pillow in her arms and fell asleep.

* * *

The days passed also in the Scorpions' city but the atmosphere was always the same: some mice tried to make some money for the food and others prepared themselves for a new assault. Solana spent the time speaking with Modo and going around in the city and she discovered some things "I asked around and I took some information on that child." the ginger mouse said.

Modo was sat on his bench and stood up, he went close to the cell bars and stared at her "Tell me." if he had to wait to be saved, then it was better thinking to other things and that little blond haired mouse had the priority. The Freedom Fighter had shared his food with him and the child seemed to have fond of him. Often the little mouse sat close to the windows, his legs among the bars, the feet dangled in the cell, and he listened the tales that the grey mouse told him. But from a couple of days the child cried without an apparent reason and Modo took his hand when he could and cursed these bars that prevented him from staying close to him. That day the child squeezed himself in the little blanked that Solana had given to him and stood curled close to the grate of the window.

Solana bit the lower lip and, insecure, started "He's an orphan. His father died for an illness and his mother during the childbirth. It happened a year ago, when his sister was born. Nobody could take care of him and so..." she sighed deeply, these things made her sad "And, before you ask me, Bruce is still in that condition. But it seems that they don't want him dead, mostly they're studying him."

Modo arched the eyebrows, perplexed "Studying?"

The lady mouse moved a little, ill at ease "They have in their hands a Gladiator alive and well, a similar occasion might not happen again. I think they're taking as much information as possible. You know? Know your enemy."

Modo glanced again at the child "In short will come the cold season..." he murmured. In the truth it couldn't be called simply _cold season_. Mars was farther than the Earth from the Sun, the temperature was colder and that little mouse couldn't survive with a simple blanket "Do you think that..."

The girl thought to have understood "Do you want him here?"

Modo nodded "It seems strange but I can't see him in this state."

Once again the sensibility of the grey mouse touched her in the deep. Solana showed an insecure smile "I can try to ask. I think that they wouldn't have objections. You're a prisoner but they don't have bad intention towards you. At least this is what I could understand."

The Freedom Fighter felt relieved "If they say that it's ok, take him here. I hope that the others will arrive sooner, I'm starting to get nervous staying here without doing anything."

Solana nodded, in a certain sense she understood the reason for which the grey mouse was annoyed but waiting was the only thing to do "Then I go. Oh... his name is Jimmy."

* * *

Solana had a point. Loto had analyzed every thing of Bruce and the results left him shocked "This mouse has a frightening immune system. In a chemical battle he would be able to survive without problems." he commented looking at the printout with the results "Look!"

Raphael glanced at the paper with bored look "Yeah but why the serum didn't worked on the grey mouse and on this yes? What is it of different?"

Both Modo and Bruce had been subjected to medical checks but the most incredible results concerned the Gladiator. Raphael's question was the one that pressed more: what did Bruce have of different from a normal mouse? Why did the serum work only on him?

"You know." Loto started "I just followed the data obtained before of the Plutarkian war. It wasn't very clear and so I followed the initial project." he sniffed and glanced at the black furred mouse, the drip at his forearm let him to survive "But the deduction could be right if we say that the Gladiators have _something more_. Something that depends from their genetic code."

Raphael arched an eyebrow "What is it?"

_Yeah, Loto. Tell us. What is it?_ Bruce thought ironic.

The scientist looked at the paper again "It's a kind of energy produced by the brain." he explained "If I'm not wrong it called _berser._ Switch off it and the Gladiator becomes a puppet unable to move."

Raphael stared at an undefined point of the wall before to speak "But the _berser_ can't be controlled." he said "And you're telling me that blocking it you made them totally inactive?"

Loto raised his shoulders as a sign of affirmation "Technically the food is our fuel, the same for them, but the _berser_ is an essential element. I don't know how it works. But if we can block this energy is possible to block all the body of the Gladiator. But this is strange. This energy becomes uncontrollable when the Gladiator loses his rationality and it becomes a destructive force that..."

"Yeah, I know, I know." Raphael interrupted "Then, a thing produced by the brain that can take control of the body? It doesn't have a sense!"

Loto wrinkled the nose "I should analyze genetically this thing, but I need time also if..." he interrupted himself, thoughtful "I agree with your sister." he murmured nearly afraid.

"What?"

The daze of the scientist ran around in the room and went again on the boy "Thinking about our conditions." at Raphael's snort Loto went ahead "Listen to me... here we die for illnesses that other mice had defeated from years, we die for the childbirth and the children suffer the hunger! We must think a solution to settle this situation. We're more numerous than the Gladiators but they, unlike us, don't get married between the members of the same clan. If we continue like this the situation will get worst. Can't you imagine by what could depend the our immunodeficiency?" the white-red furred mouse sighed patiently "The our deficit is now a genetic detail. We're practically consanguineous and it had undermined our defenses."

Raphael folded the arms "Hei, don't look at me. I'm not who decided to close the clan to everyone." he raised the hands "And by the way I think that is more important finishing first this thing. Without the Gladiators we'll be safer."

Loto stared at Bruce "Don't misunderstand me but I think that the Gladiators have done choices that allowed them to integrate perfectly in the life of the city. They suffered less than us and now they're recovering and they were one step from the ruin. And we? Instead of going ahead, we're retreating." he put his gaze on his interlocutor "For them the clan comes first. We must show that we are united like them but not only for the hate that we have towards them. Everybody thinks to himself without understanding that we are part of the same big family."

"Did Solana tell you a lot of things about that clan?" Raphael asked.

The scientist nodded "But I think that she didn't tell me the most important things. I mean that she only talked about how much they're... united and in harmony. Certainly they might have some internal conflicts but the code takes them united over every personal revenge."

Solana entered in the lab interrupting the speech of the two boys, she greeted with a movement of the head and didn't waste time in chatter, so she spoke about Modo and the child. The older brother waved his hand into the air "Do how you think is better. Also if he's a prisoner I don't think it can dive us problems and by the way he'll have a company." he chuckled amused.

"Why don't you let him go?" the girl asked then and as answer she received a mocking laughter.

"Freeing him? Please sis, don't ask for impossible things." Raphael answered.

"But his wife is waiting for him!" Solana exclaimed "And that child could have the occasion to find a family that takes care of him with love and dedication." she clanged at the blond mouse with supplicant expression.

"Don't even mention it! We need him." Raphael was inflexible.

His sister have to him a pure look of disappointing but she didn't spoke, she left the lab determined to go to take the little Jimmy.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Throttle asked watching around. No one was missing except for Sharon, Vice told him that she was at home and that it was better don't call her. According to Solana's information, the Scorpions' clan was settled not too far from the Olympus Mons after the war. Throttle had never noticed their houses and only thanks to Solana he could understand the reason: the houses were of the same color of the rocks and were settled in the crater of an extinct volcano that died before to grow up.

Rimfire joined the expedition and with him there was his sister Primer "Be careful." Stella recommended worried, Clair was with her but she didn't seem worried, she trusted her grandsons and knew how much they were good "I wish to have you back as soon." she simply said "I'll do some cookies for you."

"Grandmoma!" Primer chuckled putting on the helmet "Always the same!"

"Hei, I like her cookies!" Rimfire exclaimed "They're the only thing that cheered me up during the war!"

"Peoples, stop chattering! Let's go! We have a long trip to do!" Throttle said. Yes. They had to go to Stronghold, the second capital, and then to Brimstone, the most important city of the planet. After the war, Stronghold became a military capital while Brimstone had completely changed. It had been a military base during the Plutarkian war and then became a city inhabited by simple citizens and by the martian government. So they were about two hours between Stronghold and Brimstone. It would be a trip long about 4 hours.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yeah! Finished! And we are at the 31th December! It's another short chapter because for the next I need more space =) See you and happy new year!


	15. To the crater

There we are with the 15th chapter! I'm going slowly because of the exams and I deactivated my DeviantArt account and done another =) So I was adjusting the drawings and it took me a while.

Chap 15- To the crater

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The little Jimmy ate eagerly the loaf that Modo had divided for him, he never cried and never refused the food offered, he hadn't vices of any type and he loved stay in company. Often the child stood on Modo's legs and fell asleep or he loved to hear the stories that the grey mouse told him. He spoke little and when he did it he showed a sweet voice but his vocabulary was too poor. So Modo decided to teach to him more others. More words Jimmy knew and easier was communicating with the other peoples.

After eating the loaf Jimmy fell asleep and Modo looked at him touched. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind: and if Sharon wouldn't accept the child? Only now he recognized that he was going into a difficult situation. Sharon would get angry for a decision taken in an attack of compassion, but something told him she would accept Jimmy without making so much problems. The lady mouse wasn't mean. He knew her well also if growing up a child wasn't easy.

He adjusted the blanket wrapped around the little relaxed body of the child and stretched. He took the rest of the loaf and ate it. But his stomach wasn't happy and asked for more. Probably that week of captivity made him lose some weight because of the poor lunch, but it was obvious seeing that Modo divided it with Jimmy and he didn't asked for more because the food wasn't enough. So his stomach continued to rumble and only the sleep silenced it.

Solana went often to Modo and spent the time with him. The girl was very sorry for the situation "You would spend a week of games and instead..." she muttered "And by the way I received a contact. Throttle and the Freedom Fighters are moving. Be ready."

Modo nodded "Where are you going now?"

"To take my things, I'll need them when we're back to Sierra." the ginger mouse answered. Yes, she stole the tube with the serum, it would be useful for find an antidote or a remedy. In addition she took a decision, she couldn't stay in that clan and helping Bruce had the priority. She was in debt with the Gladiators and she couldn't leave them. Then speaking with Loto it was useful, she gave some information that must disprove the chatters about those mice and the scientist was the right subject to which reveal some aspects of the "enemy" clan but without entering into the details.

* * *

They were finally on the road but something flashed into the mind of Vinnie who stopped suddenly "Hei... just a moment..." he exclaimed "But Lil'Hoss?"

Throttle stopped and turned to his friend, the white mouse was right. Modo was very attached to his bike and don't seeing it would be a delusion for him "Unh, I'll give to him a passage. He'll see his bike when we're at home." he simply answered "Come on, go on that we have a long way to do." coming back again was a waste of time, they spent a week to prepare the protections and with them there were only a few Gladiators. There were Vice and Ronald too and with them there were Arthan and Roy. Rimfire was impatient and Prime sighed perplexed, she understood what her brother felt but being so anxious was useless. The group left again ignoring that a dark figure with a violet bike was following them at safe distance.

The trip seemed to last little, the members of the group spoke each others cheerfully and some of them teased the others making some chaos. Suddenly the ground started to go up and then it ended in a big circular hole. In that hole there were a lot of buildings made probably with red rock. Looking around Throttle understood why he had never noticed that place. Not only the buildings blended with the color of the place but the crater was at the summon of a little inclination and it made it invisible at the first look. But what made the tan mouse astonished were the dimensions, the crater wasn't so big and there were only the houses in it; at a first look it looked like that city, Imar, that Rimfire had described to them. The difference between this city and Imar it was that Imar was obtained excavating into a mesa whilst this city was simply built into a crater of a dead volcano.

"Then are you ready?" Throttle asked preparing himself for the descent.

"Wait." Vice stopped him looking at the city with the zoom of his helmet "There are a lot of citizens unable to fight and I don't think that it's a good idea charging. They succeeded to catch Modo and my father because they were only two, probably they followed a plan. My grandfather said that they're smart."

"But I don't think that they haven't defenses." Vinnie commented "They weren't few when they attacked us, at least this is what said who found the bikes." the researchers had found a lot of other traces and this confirmed that the Scorpion clan had organized the attack.

Vice stared at the roofs illuminated by the sunlight, how can those mice live in a similar place? The houses were close to the others and they seemed overlapped over each other. Where coul they find the water necessary to survive? And the food? Did they make raids? He sighed still thoughtful "They're more numerous than us but we don't must fight against them. Solana gave us clear information and we'll follow it. We'll act like they did: we only make some noise for muddy the waters whilst the chosen group search for Modo and my father. Probably Solana will reach us."

Throttle nodded "Then... are we going to divide?" the idea didn't like to him but it was the duty of the Gladiators to find their clan leader and, unluckily, also Modo who now was part of the family "Ok we go, be ready for the signal." and so he climbed down the internal wall of the crater with the Freedom Fighters.

Right after their departure, the voices of the citizens echoed in the air, they were scared but not shootings and explosions were heard. The excited screams of Vinnie joined the citizen's. As expected by the white mouse, the defenses arrived soon and effectively the bikers were numerous. Everyone was armed with a riffle, the same one used to shoot Modo and Bruce. The Freedom Fighters scattered around in the city in such a way to divide also the group of the defense. Only when everything seemed ready, Vinnie shot a rocket into the sky, it was the signal and the Gladiators climbed down from the walls of the crater to enter into the city, the biker with the black suit and the violet bike followed them only when he was sure to not be seen and then he went for another way.

Vice had the possibility to verify his doubts. Most of the citizens were flattened against the walls of the buildings and looked terrorized at the Gladiators, the thin faces and the torn clothes. Fighting against them was against of their principles. The black mouse looked around searching for the circular building described by Solana in her information. It didn't take too long to find it but a second group of Scorpions assaulted them preventing them from entering into the building. So also the Gladiators were forced to scatter around but staying always in contact with each other and Vice. The black mouse allowed to the guys to answer with the strength and only then the results started to be showed. As the Gladiators started to react and seeing that the bullets didn't beat them, the Scorpions withdrew and little by little they went close to the circular building, here was taken Bruce.

It wasn't too much resistance by the Scorpions, the Gladiators forced them to close themselves into the building that they tried to protect. Absurd, but Bruce's suits worked and the red furred mice seemed terrorized by the idea of not be able to beat the enemies.

Vice smirked "Good, Also if I didn't expect a different reaction... break down these doors and search for my father! Come on!"

And whilst the Freedom Fighters continued the game of "cops and robbers" with the first group of the Scorpions, the Gladiators wrecked the doors in a few time and the ginger mice that were opposing resistance scattered in the big chamber that was bigger than expected. The white haired mice entered into it with their bikes and Loto was attracted by the noise. As the scientist peeped from the staircase his blood froze and he ran into his lab "They're here!" he exclaimed trying to hide the tubes with the vaccines on which he had worked for a long time "I have to..." he didn't finished the phrase because the door of the lab was opened suddenly and Vice was inside the room for first. The black mouse entered in it with the bike and stopped only a few centimeters from Loto who was going to overturn the table with his back.

With Vice entered also Roy, Arthan and Ronad that looked around. The lab was full of tubes with contents of different color and on a table was lying Bruce. For the rest it didn't seem a place of tortures. Ronald got off is bike and ran to his father still unconscious "He's still alive." he said controlling the pulse "But I don't know what he has."

"Arthan help him." Vice said and stared at the scientist with the red-white fur "And destroy everything is in this place." the Gladiators moved flipping the tables with the tubes and Loto couldn't do anything also if he stood still for protect the last table "I won't let you destroy what on which I worked a lot." he said putting his hands on the table "You destroyed what you wanted but leave these vaccines. They're for my peoples."

Vice looked at him in his eyes, he didn't seem to lie and being a doctor he knew how much important were the cares and what he had seen was enough to recognize in what conditions were the red furred mice.

"Vaccines?" Raphael's voice attracted their attention "Didn't you have other things on which work? We already discussed about this argument." the guy came closer to the group but before he could continue he was raised by the shirt and blocked against the wall, his feet didn't touch the floor and a scarlet eye stared at him menacing "Then you're Vice..." Raphael affirmed astonished for the amazing resemblance with the clan leader, he looked at him back with a smirk.

But Vice didn't seem to be in the mood of jokes "Are you the organizer of all this?" he growled holding him against the wall.

The ginger mouse wrinkled the nose "Obviously not. Being the son of a clan leader you should know that every decision isn't taken without consulting the assembly." he answered. He wouldn't never expect to meet Vice face to face, or better not in that way. In addition the Gladiator seemed to wear a kind of protection and this could explain why the serum didn't worked. This made the things more complicated because the foe had found a way to protect himself "Are you here to bring back what it's your?" he asked knowing how the things were.

"Do two plus two. Where's the grey mouse that you brought with you?" Vice asked "You know that we can destroy this building to find what we're searching for and..."

Raphael snorted "I don't know how she did it but I'm sure that my sister gave to you all the information."

"You aren't so stupid." Arthan chuckled "Though the attack of the last week could become a disaster if something went against your plans."

Once again the ginger mouse smirked "I know that you can't kill other mice. And this isn't a good thing seeing that you can only protect yourselves without killing anyone. And an enemy still alive is a threat to don't undervalue."

"Hei! Our Code isn't perfect but at least it imposes the respect towards the our same kind." Ronald said after put his father on his bike and he held him with the tail wrapped around his waist.

"Why don't we put an end to this stubbornness?" Solana exclaimed, her bag on her shoulder and the determined gaze "It doesn't have a sense!"

"Why did you go against your clan?" Raphael asked still immobilized against the wall "You gave to them the indication to come here! Don't do that face, the computer registers the communications."

His sister muttered a little, she did a mistake that could compromise everything "I'm not against the clan. I knew that they didn't attack anyone. Bruce needs cares and Modo has to come back to his wife as it should be." she said accepting the passage from Arthan and sat on the back of his bike "I'm sorry Raphael." she murmured sadly "But until your heart is full of rage and you won't be able to see over the toe of your nose I don't come back and now..." an explosion interrupted her "But.. no..." she murmured knowing where it happened.

The strong explosion made a big cloud of dust and the bars of the window of the cell were destroyed. At the place of the window there was a hole big enough to let Modo to go out. Meanwhile the grey mouse used his back like a shield to protect the little Jimmy who was still holding his ears, scared "It's all ok." Modo said carrying him and turning, who had destroyed the window?

The explosion happened suddenly and surely someone would provoke it. Modo came close carefully but soon the tension went away when he heard Vinnie's screams and the laughter of the Freedom Fighters. They weren't so far but he knew that they were here. He smiled and peeped to see if it was Throttle who had freed him but the surprise was bigger. The biker with the black suit was on the feet close to Lil'Hoss, the violet bike and she was putting off the helmet showing the white hair long until the shoulder blades, Sharon had followed on the sly the group and then she went away from it as she arrived in the city "Sharon..." the grey mouse murmured staring at those eyes that he loved so much "You..."

"Let's hurry. We must go away from here as soon as possible." the black mouse said seriously "Come on, get out of there!" she took the violet helmet under the sat of the bike ready to give it to its owner.

Modo nodded and let Jimmy to hold on his shirt, he raised himself on his arms to take his body out of the window and reached Sharon "This is my wife!" he commented hugging her also if the little mouse was still holding on him "Oh.. he's Jimmy." he said making him climb down, he knew that they haven't time and he just introduced him to her, and by the way Sharon didn't seem to be in the mood of asking "Lil'Darlin!" he exclaimed patting the side of his violet bike that answered with a sound "Come on!" he wrapped his tail around Jimmy's waist and put him ahead, then he made the same with Sharon but he put her on the back "Let's go to take Bruce!" he put on his helmet and did a wheelie.

Sharon wrapped her arms around her husband's torso as Lil'Hoss left, she felt good after to have done her duty despite the continuous scoldings of Vice, probably her brother would get angry with her.

Meanwhile Modo contacted his friends, Vice, Ronald and Rimfire too and he was happy to hear them. He followed the radar and joined the Gladiators group. Whilst them went out from the lab taking with them Loto and Raphael, they would use them to go out from the city.

"Hei bro!" Vinnie exclaimed with a large smile "I see you thinner. Now you aren't Big fella anymore!" the other Freedom Fighters caught them right after.

"Uncle Modo!" Rimfire greeted "Luckily you're ok!"

Modo answered giving both the mice the five "Don't worry nephew, your uncle knows how to get along in every moment!" he received a hit under his head "Ouch..."

"Modest!" Sharon exclaimed grinning.

"Sharon?" Vice glanced at his sister with astonishment and perplexity "I told you that you couldn't come!"

Sharon snorted "This isn't the right moment to discus, we must go away from here." she cut short knowing to be right.

Vice sighed "Let's go..." he raised Raphael like a cat by his shirt, another Gladiator did the same with Loto "And you come with us."

The remaining defense team had followed them until here but they didn't tried to attack fearing to hit Raphael and Loto that were in the middle of the group of the enemies. So they were forced to watch their escape but they didn't expect that the Gladiators would leave the two hostages. In fact while the rest of the group was already out of the city, Vice and the other Gladiator left the two Scorpions.

"We'd prefer to don't see you again. At least not for war reasons." Vice said glancing at Raphael and then he moved his gaze on Loto, that scientist had a good heart and the black furred mouse knew it "Make good use of those vaccines." he simply said. The air was tense but nobody had the intention to attack. The Freedom Fighters had teased the defense team enough and now the Scorpions were so tired that their enthusiasm faded. Vice had noticed that they weren't so strong and it could be a point in favor for the Gladiators in case of a new battle.

Raphael smirked "Don't think that it finished here. You'll pay everything! Your clan is doomed!"

Vice sighed and turned his perplexed gaze to his clan dwelling above all on his father "As you want." he just answered nearly bored "Then... at the next battle!" he greeted sarcastic and then he turned to the rest of the group and left.

"Stubborn your brother, isn't he?" Arthan asked, Solana nodded wrapping her arms around his chest "We must change his mind..."

Vice came close to the yellow-eyed mouse "But we must think something that has really effect on them."

"The prejudices are too rooted in them." Sharon said putting her look on her father, probably he would know what do but for some strange reason he didn't got up. He stood still with his cheek on Ronald's shoulder and so he fed his daughter's worry "We'll have a big work to do."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finally I finished this chapter! Sorry for being so slow but I was under exam period! Luckily I passed the first exam... now I'm preparing another one (I have to hurry for this degree!) and I'm so tired!  
Another reason is that the last week I really hadn't done anything XD After given the exam I was totally inactive LOL also because I just found some old games like Crash Bandicoot series and.. yes.. the Biker Mice From Mars Snes game! It's so awesome! And I can say that I love using Vinnie! LOL


	16. Ronald's decision

Here we are with the 16th chapter! Let's see what happens!

Chap 16: Ronald's decision

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The group of Freedom Fighters and Gladiators finally arrived to Brimstone for take a rest, it was a forced stop because Vice wanted take a look on Bruce and Sharon had fainted risking to fall from the bike, Modo was fast enough to take her with his tail and avoid the worst.

"What do you think he has?" Ronald asked tense, all the gladiators of the group were around the bronze bike and watched at Vice waiting for an answer.

"I have no idea." the black furred mouse said seeing that it was everything ok "He is in full health but he seems fallen in a coma. Unluckily I haven't what I need to do an accurate analysis, we must go to Sierra early as possible."

Bruce heard everything and imprecated wondering why no one of them tried to communicate with the antennas. It would be easier to understand what was going on. His patience was falling down but at the same time he was happy to be out from that lab.

Solana watched the scene, she wanted to speak but something told her to keep silent, she would tell everything when they were finally at Sierra. She moved her gaze on the Freedom Fighters and then on Modo, Sharon and Jimmy. But it was immediately clear that something was wrong. The grey mouse had removed the helmet from Sharon's head and cupped her face in his hands, worried. The ginger lady mouse came close to them carefully "Something's wrong?" she asked "Do you need help?"

Without thinking Modo nodded "Call Vice. I think Sharon isn't good."

Solana went away whilst the little Jimmy looked around curious and then he stared at Sharon. Vice arrived right after "I told her to stay at home!" he complained giving a fast look to his sister "I think is better reach Sierra with a ship. There are some in the army's old base. So as we're arrived you take her directly at home. And woe to her if she gets up from the bed when she's awake! Stay with her, I go to ask for a ship." he needed one big enough to contain all the Gladiators. They were all tired for the outward trip, the rescue and the return trip and then they weren't too numerous.

Modo didn't understand but he couldn't do questions because Vice was already gone. He looked at Sharon again worried, she had the eyes closed and breathed slowly, and then he moved his gaze to Jimmy that continued to look at him curious.

"Hei Big Fella!" Throttle had reached him "Vice told me that you're going to Sierra with a ship. Then the Freedom Fighters will stay here." he took a look on the black lady mouse "Unh she's fainted. What happened?"

Modo gave a shrug and sighed "I dunno. Suddenly she leaned against my back risking to fall form the bike. Luckily I stopped her in time." then seeing that his friend was looking at the little ginger mouse he hurried to add "He's Jimmy. He needed for help and so I took him with us."

"Are you sure that Sharon won't be angry?" the tan mouse ventured to say turning to Jimmy "Hei! Hi! I'm Throttle, and you?"

The child seemed scared and hid himself behind Lil'Hoss provoking an amused laugh in the the two older mice "Come on, Throttle's a friend of mine! He wants be your friend too!" Modo encouraged him still holding Sharon for not make her fall from the bike.

Jimmy went away from his "hideout" and came close to Throttle "Jimmy." he said shyly and gave his hand as Modo had taught him.

Throttle smiled amused and took his little hand "Oh, what a good boy you are! Jimmy!" then he turned to his bro "You want keep him with you?"

Modo seemed undecided "I've to speak with Sharon first, I think this is the right thing to do. And meanwhile, yes, I think he'll stay with us."

"I got it. Listen to me..." the tan mouse lingered "I won't came with you to Sierra. Then I think it's the time to say goodbye. After all I said that the Freedom Fighters would stay here."

"What?" Modo exclaimed with low voice "But..."

Also Vinnie reached them and confirmed what Throttle had said "Scabbard asked for his presence in Stronghold. And seeing that we are all here, we'll take a rest and then come back to the capital with more calm."

"And then there's Carbine." Throttle continued "You know, it isn't long and I think that is right staying with her, this is the hardest period."

Right, Carbine, Modo had forgotten her. His friend Throttle was going to become dad and effectively only a few time was missing, three months seemed few if he was full of engagements. The time then flew away "Oh.. then..." he was speechless. He didn't bear to be separated from his friends but he had too his duties and he expected that in the end this moment would arrive "But then we have the communicators, right?" he muttered.

Throttle nodded "We'll talk often. And then we're moving to organize an alliance that would protect everyone. It won't be rare to see me at Sierra. The war against the Sand Raiders is far from being over and the rats that hadn't accepted the treaty of peace won't hesitate to attack us."

"And you Vinnie?" Modo asked. After all it was the duty of the leader organizing and managing the paperwork.

The white mouse lingered "I'm planning to define better my relationship with Harley. You know, she waited for so long and now I think that..." he tried to say, awkward. Discussing of these things embarrassed him, he wasn't used to speak of serious things.

The grey giant smiled touched "Ohh.. I understand Vin. But make me know something!" Harley had a big patience since she was back to the Freedom Fighters after escaped from Lord Camembert's castle.

Vice came close to them and carried Sharon "I bring her into the ship. Greet the guys." he said greeting with a movement of the head and calling the other Gladiators "Come on! It's time to leave!"

Modo turned to watch his old friends, the words weren't needed, they hugged each other "I'll miss you bros."

"Come on Big guy! We'll meet again sooner than you think!" Vincent reassured "I think, at least." he chuckled insecure.

Vice called again who was still on the ground, they must hurry "Last call for who must come to Sierra!" he exclaimed.

The three guys exchanged a last apprehensive look and brofisted as they used to do, they hugged again and then Modo put Jimmy on his Lil'Hoss and, followed by Rimfire and Prime, he went on the ship that left right after. Vinnie and Throttle continued to greet and stopped only when the ship was far.

"According to you what pushed Vice to ask for an aircraft?" Vinnie asked.

"They were all tired and maybe Vice didn't want continue the trip on the bike." Throttle tried amused "Yes, I have no doubts that we'll miss Big fella." saying goodbye was always sad but in that moment the tan mouse realized that he didn't knew when they could meet again. The things to organize with Scabbard were a lot and when the baby would born probably the engagements grew. But Throttle wanted be optimistic, he'd be with Carbine until the end, he'd do his duties of Freedom Fighters' leader and would keep in touch with his grey furred friend.

* * *

The trip on the ship lasted only a few time. Bruce and Sharon were laid on the bunk bed of the aircraft (every ship had some) and Modo was at the side of his wife. He caressed her white hair with the flesh hand while Jimmy stood quiet and watched the external landscape that slide in front the panoramic window.

They were almost arrived when Sharon opened the eyes and sat "Where am I?" she asked looking around, that place wasn't her home "What are we doing on a ship?"

Modo ignored the questions of his wife and hugged her tightly "You made me worried! Are you ok Darlin'?" he held her shoulders with his big hands for watch her better. She wasn't wounded but her face was the portrait of the tiredness, he didn't notice it because of the helmet and the hurry to go away from that city. In that moment Jimmy came to them and Vice announced it was going to start the landing.

Finally they were back to Sierra. The families of the Gladiators that went to the rescue waited for them. Daisy ran to Ronald and jumped on his shoulders. Ronald took her by her waist and raised her into the air and then he carried her. The scene was similar for all the Gladiators that had a wife and the same did Stella that ran to Rimfire hugging him tight "You're entire!" she exclaimed.

"Y-yes." Rimfire answered trying to beak free "But now calm down! Help me! Sister!" he gave a look to Prime that chuckled amused, Roy was at her side and did the same.

"Sharon! You're here! We looked for you everywhere!" it was Clair who walked with fast step "Oh my son, are you ok? Oh! Ow you lost weight! I must prepare something to eat! And you, Sharon, don't make me worried like that! Me and Leila searched for you in all Sierra!" the old lady massaged her temples but soon her attention turned to the little Jimmy "Aw, who's this little child?"

"He's Jimmy. He needed for help and I took him with me." Modo answered unease, he felt Sharon's look on himself and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"How thin he is. Poor little thing and.." Clair looked at the little ginger mouse attentive "He needs also of a good shower. And you too son!"

Leila was speaking with Vice and as their chatter ended they separated. Vice put Bruce on his bike to take him at his home while the white lady mouse reached Clair and agreed with her on what do "We take care of this little mouse and you two do what you must." her light blue eyes were on Sharon staring at her with intensity "Clear?" she underlined with severity.

Modo looked at the two women without understanding, sometimes they were more enigmatic than that Mona Lisa about which Charley had spoken some time ago. Jimmy didn't seemed to agree on the decision of the two ladies but the grey mouse convinced him to follow them "A good shower is what you need, and me too! Come on, go with them." he still felt Sharon's look on him, he need to give her some explanation sooner, so when he turned to her he smiled encouraging "So, let's go?"

When they were at home, Sharon went in the kitchen to eat something and Modo reached her "Why your brother didn't allow you to come with him? I understand that he's worried for the lot of work that you probably did in the last week but..."

Sharon took a Root Beer can from the fridge for Modo "This isn't for this reason. He knows how much I'm strong." she answered taking then a water bottle for herself "It's that being me pregnant he gets worried, he didn't want that I do craziness." she filled the grass of water and drank calmly whilst the grey mouse suddenly froze putting the can on the table.

"What did you say?" he asked at low voice.

"What Vice didn't want that I do craziness." she answered simply.

"Nope, what you said before." he wanted to be sure to don't have heard wrong.

The lady mouse sighed patient "That I'm pregnant?" a thud made her jerk. Sharon put her hands on her muzzle "Ops..." she looked at the grey mouse that now lay on the floor, he fainted "He took it well... at least I think." she murmured taking the Root Beer can and then she poured it on his face.

Suddenly Modo woke up licking the lips where there was the Root Beer and dried the rest of his face with the forearm. Then he stared at his wife "Did I hear well?" he asked with soft voice "You... me..."

Sharon sighed and smiled sweetly "Stay calm... it's all ok. Please don't fain again!" she said imploring.

The grey mouse tried to calm down, he was still sat on the floor "Ok ok, I wont't faint... don't worry..." he muttered trying to reassure her. He wondered how Throttle reacted with so much calm when Carbine told him about her pregnancy. No, useless to wonder why, Modo knew that the tan mouse had a big self-control.

"Do we go to have a shower? You need it, I have to fix that dirty and bristly fur that you have!" said the black mouse "And I need one too."

"Fix my fur? Ohhh come on!" he shouted shocked.

Sharon gazed at him disappointed, in the truth it was an excuse to stay with him "Having a well-groomed fur is sign of good health! And then you must tell me about this.. Jimmy, right? After all you have to give me some explanations." she pretended to be serious and seem more threatening as she could obtaining only a laugh by the grey mouse.

"Ok, if you insist!" Modo answered standing up carefully, he feared to fall again. The shock wasn't totally gone.

* * *

Vice had taken Bruce to his home and put him on the bed. When Nitkha and Cid arrived, they started the checks and Bruce resulted to be fit as a fish "I don't understand what he has." Vice commented nearly exasperated. Ronald stood quiet and watched attentive.

"For this reason we did a drawing blood. Maybe we'll understand something with at the microscope." Nitkha said.

"I don't think it's necessary." it was Solana "I have a thing that could be useful." she said with her bag in her hands. The ginger mouse took advantage of the opened door to go inside the building.

The four mice exchanged a curious look "Tell us." Vice urged, everything could be useful to save his father.

Solana breathed deeply and took the tube from her bag "This is the serum that has reduced Bruce in that state." she said and then explained what she heard by Raphael and Loto. When the girl stopped the four were speechless.

"Then my father had suspected that they were thinking something of dangerous." Vice commented.

Solana corrected him "My clan has always used the poison and similar weapons. Your father has only found a way to protect yourselves, that's all. I don't know if he really understood their intentions."

"Good then." Cid said taking the tube with the green fluid "Analyzing Bruce's blood and the substances that are in this serum I'll be able to make an antidote."

Vice muttered "But you'll need someone on which you can test its efficacy."

Only then the scientist recognized this problem "Unh, you're right..."

"I offer myself!" Ronald intervened suddenly, his tone firm and sure.

"Are you joking?" Vice roared "No way!" Ronald was his little brother and he wouldn't let him to risk.

"No!" Ron answered "For obvious reasons Sharon can't do a similar thing, and you are the most suitable to be the clan leader if something would happen to our father. Instead me..." he sighed "I never did something of very useful. I think that this is my occasion to do it. And then I don't think that another member of the clan would offer himself as a guinea pig."

Vice bit his lower lip "Are you sure? It could be wrong and..."

Ronald smiled reassuring "Don't worry. I'm a Gladiator and it won't be a stupid serum to kill me. At the maximum it can reduce me like papa."

"Then you come with us Ronald?" Nitkha asked.

"Yeah. I come with you." the green- eyed mouse answered and gave a last look to his father "Take care of him, got it?" he recommended as it was the last time that he would see Bruce and the others "And don't make Daisy get worried, ok?" it was a hard decision but in his heart he felt the duty to do something and this was his occasion. Offering himself as a guinea pig he would guarantee the salvation not only to his father but also all the clan.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finished! Finally I wrote what I dreamed LOL I'm sure You laughed at Modo's reaction XD


	17. The Academy

Here we are with the 17th chapter! The first part is inspired by Snt. Valentine! XD

Chap 17- The Academy

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Four days had been passed since Bruce was taken at his home. Cid was working to a remedy and Vice followed the developments, he spent a lot of time at the lab and at his father's home, he came back home only for sleep "I wish to solve this situation as soon. For me is stressful to keep up with everything." the dark brown mouse had replaced his father as clan leader and overburdened himself with commitments as doctor and leader. Being spread the news that Bruce was in coma, the families of the clan were in constant agitation and Vice was forced to hold them off reassuring that the situation would be solved. At this it was added the return of the Scorpions and Cloud, despite his ages, took a look to the diaries of the old clan leaders for a research.

Cid worked at the electron microscope but he was in visible difficulty "I need time, you know. The rush never took good results." also if Ronald had offered himself, the problems didn't missed. It wasn't easy to find a factor that could nullify the effect of the serum and restore the circulation of the berser.

"I know. I'm not mad with you." Vice sighed patiently " Then I come back home. I leave you at your work so I don't press you. I need news by Solana that is at papa's home and I stay a while with my children. I count on you." he put his hand on his shoulder for greet him.

The scientist answered with a whimper and continued his work. Also for him seeing Bruce in that condition was worrying but at the same time it remembered to him that also the Gladiators weren't invincible. They were strong and healthful but they were living beings, a group of cells that could get sick and being killed with the right means.

Meanwhile Sharon was lying on the bed on her back and stared at the ceiling with absent look, her arms were opened at her sides to take all the place. Jimmy was sleeping at Modo's place. The child soon adapted and appreciated a lot the attentions and the cares that Clair turned to him. In fact in these days the old lady went often to visit her son and had always taken something of good to the little mouse and she gave to Sharon a dressing gown that she made by her own.

"What are you doing here?" Modo asked as he saw his wife snorting bored "It's weird seeing you so inactive. Weren't you going to your father?"

The black mouse barely moved her head towards him "They don't want me under their feet." she answered dryly "My brother told me to stay calm."

"And you're going to obey?" the grey mouse sneered sitting at her side.

Sharon sat up "Yes for now. I don't want useless discussions. But I'm bored!"

"Then you can come with me to greet my nephew." her husband said "I came to call you. Oh, Jimmy's sleeping. That's a pity!"

"Rimfire is going so early?" Sharon frowned "Give me the time to wear something better."

When the black lady mouse was ready and they had asked to the neighbor to look after Jimmy still asleep, both mice went to Rimfire who was waiting for them at the doors of the city. Therewere also Clair, Prime and Roy. The young mouse greeted his uncle with a hug "The Sergeant Scabbard urged me. And disobey before to start the Academy isn't wise, don't you think?" he chuckled.

Modo smiled sadly "Yeah. Above all if we speak of Scabbard." he turned serious "Pay attention. That isn't the best place for someone like you."

Rimfire shook the head "Don't worry. You know that you haven't to do. I won't change." then he watched around "Where's Stella? I searched for her at the Sand Runners but I didn't find her. Can you greet her by me?"

Sharon put her index finger to her chin, thoughtful "I don't know where she can be. But, yes, I will. Take care of yourself." she hugged him warmly. After all he was a good boy and Sharon appreciated his big honesty "I know that it won't be easy, but don't give up. Okay?"

The boy smiled embarrassed "Yes.. Sha... aunt." he corrected himself. It was hard to see Sharon as his aunt being Rimfire used to see her simply as Sharon. He exchanged the greetings also with his grandmom and his sister and at the end with Roy.

"Hey, don't come back in pieces!" the amber-eyed Gladiator recommended "Or you'll fall in my estimation." he gave him a piece of paper "Sometimes write me."

Rimfire took the paper and put it in his pocket "Of course!" he answered brofisting Roy. He fixed his luggage on the back sat of his bike and left. He was agitated and the anxiety didn't leave him. He knew that in the Academy the life wouldn't be easy. There were the daddy' boys, the bullies and also the mice that went there without their will. It was a mixed environment but the experience of the war had taught him to adapt. He was going to start a new path of his life and he would finish it in the better ways.

The boy ran over the Big Lake, he gave a look to the far meadow of the Sand Raiders, Stella wasn't there. He sighed resigned, he felt guilty for not saying goodbye to her and hoped that the girl wouldn't get angry with him also if he doubted it. Rimfire thought at her reaction when she knew about his departure. Yes, she would get angry and maybe she would refuse to speak with him when he was back. The mouse was so thoughtful to don't notice a Sand Runner still in the middle of the way. He suddenly stopped hoping that the bird would go away by his own. But it wasn't so. Luckily the bike stopped at few centimeters from the big bird and only then Rimfire noticed that someone was sitting on his back "Are you crazy? I could hurt you serious... Stella?"

The tan lady mouse got off the Sand Runner without saying a word, her face serious "I only wanted to greet you." she said "Yesterday I heard you speaking with your uncle and then... I thought to make a thing for you." she took a paper from the upper pocket of her dungarees "Take it."

Rimfire looked at her bewildered, he got off his bike because the girl didn't moved from her place and he took the paper. In it there was a handmade bracelet and the paper itself was a photo "But.." he smiled amused. It was the photo when he and Stella had won the race of the Week of the Games. The two friends held in their hands the medallion at the center and with the free hand they made the sign of the victory "Thanks..." he muttered embarrassed and then he noticed that on the back of the paper was written something: Stella's address.

"You promised to write me." the girl said.

"And this?" he asked studying the bracelet.

Stella took it and wrapped it around Rimfire's right wrist "It's only a lucky charm. I made it yesterday evening." she answered looking at her feet. There was a strange silence.

"Cute. I didn't know you were able to do them." Rimfire stared once again at the bracelet and turned towards his friend "Than..."

Stella had taken all her courage and wrapped her arms around the neck of the guy pulling him closer, her lips on the his. For some long seconds both stood still. Rimfire seemed shocked, his eyes wide and his face in flame. He had never expected a similar thing, or maybe yes. Stella was an unpredictable girl and after some seconds she showed her temper, she wanted a real kiss and the guy didn't know what do. But in that situation he remembered the advice given by the most improbable person of the planet: follow his instinct. And his instinct spoke clear. He wrapped his arms around the body of the girl and pulled her to him.

For him it was the first kiss, the first real kiss. It had been embarrassing but pleasant at the same time. But he wasn't sure that it was love what he was feeling. The boy felt only a big attraction for her and the rest was only a mix of confused sensations. Remembering about Stoker's advices had launched Rimfire into the space without the parachute. Now the whirl of feelings was mushing his brain and he didn't know what think or do. Luckily it was Stella to break the kiss moving away from him slowly, she looked at him with sweetness.

The girl had a shy smile on her lip, she seemed so different from the usual "I.. I'll wait you." she said taking the bridles of the Sand Runner to make him move "And Write me, got it?"

It took a while to recover the capacity of speak, Rimfire nodded "O-okay." he answered still upset and then he came back to his bike. He seemed clumsy when he tried to sit on his bike bumping his knee against the sat, his head was still on another planet and his eyes slid again on Stella, the Sand Runner now was at her shoulders. For a moment the will to leave went away, Rimfire was sorry to go away and leave her. He stammered something "T-then see you soon." it would be better leave as soon or, he was sure, he wouldn't move anymore.

The girl nodded and followed the bike that ran away, they would be boring months and in addition she would missed Rimfire as hell. Stella jumped on the Sand Runner and came back to the camp, she had to find something to do or, she was sure, she would torment herself all the time on the sofa at her home and probably hugged to a pillow. Despite this she felt good, free from a weight.

Meanwhile the grey bike ran through the desert direct to Stronghold and its biker was thoughtful during all the trip until to reach the destination: the domed structure, the Sergeant Scabbard's Academy. Two hours had flown and Rimfire didn't notice it. He parked his bike in the Academy's parking after showed to the guard the permission signed by Scabbard himself and went in the entrance hall where the Sergeant was waiting for him, he was a tall and sturdy mouse with light brown fur and the usual hairstyle of the soldiers, his military uniform was full of medals and Rimfire looked at them with admiration before that the Sergeant called him to the reality "Welcome recruit." he said with formal tone leading him in the building and showing to him what the young mouse had to know: the canteen, the bathroom, the place for the training, the room for the lessons, the gym and the dormitory "This is what you have to know, newbie. In the evening you must go to bed at the 21.00 and in the morning the clock is at the dawn. Got it?" they were into the dormitory.

"Yes, yes sir." Rimfire answered being used to speak with his higher ranks.

"Good, therefore seeing that there's time, place your luggage and arrange as you can your angle, the number 32. The lunch starts at the 13.00 and the assigned table is the 4. I don't tolerate delay, got it newbie?"

"Yes, yes sir!" the boy exclaimed standing to attention and moving his hand on his forehead.

The Sergeant Scabbard greeted with a movement of the head and left Rimfire alone in the big hall full of beds separated by dividers with curtains. The young mouse looked around searching for his angle. Every bed had a desk with a mirror at the left side and a wardrobe at the right. Every time his attention was caught by how his future room mates had personalized their angles, they seemed the mirror of the personality of the boys. The expression of Rimfire changed at every angle: amused when his eyes saw mirrors full of photos that represented funny scenes. Embarrassed when at the mirrors or the walls were attached photos with hot models whose also Vinnie went crazy, in this case Rimfire turned away the face and walked over. Touched when he saw the photos with the familiars and the friends.

Finally he found his angle, the 32 and placed his bag on the mattress. As he had understood what to, Rimfire opened the wardrobe and found the blankets to put on the bed, there were also six militar uniforms, he took one and then he started to settle his things. He was sure that it would be and experience by which he would learn a lot and, maybe, it would make him stronger but the emotional point of view. In fact Rimfire wished to be less shy. He attached the photo received by Stella to the mirror, he wore the camo uniform of the Academy and fixed his bed.

When it was lunch time, the boy stood up from the mattress on which he had been sitting all the time and went to the canteen. This was a very big room with long rectangular tables. There were a lot of boys and Rimfire noticed that the chairs were numbered so no one would stay on the feet. He went to his place, between a thin mouse with the sleepy look and another more robust probably used to this kind of life. Rimfire tried to be friendly and smiled shyly, he had an answer only by the thin mouse who smiled back.

The launch arrived right after, the usual slop that it was eaten on the battlefields, and everyone ate in silence. It heard only the clink of the spoons on the bowls and some times a "Can you give me the water?". The most silent table was the one at which sat Rimfire, a lot of boys had noticed the new entry, they looked at him and sometimes exchanged some comments each others. During all the lunch the young Freedom Fighter felt to be studied, at unease and he had the same sensation when he joined them for the practical training.

To direct the lesson there wasn't the Sergeant Scabbard but the Lieutenant Grenade. He was a mouse strong than Scabbard with the dark grey fur and a scar on the right eye still able to work. The expression painted on his face was stern and intransigent "Oh good, who we have here? A new recruit!" he exclaimed glancing at Rimfire in his eyes and studying him attentive. After a little he went away in silence and gave the order to start the training. It was a traditional obstacle course that required the use of the own abilities. The guys had to overcome the obstacles like trunks, walls and mud puddles.

Rimfire hadn't problems to show his skills but it wasn't the same for the thin mouse near which the grey mouse sat at lunch. He couldn't follow the others and some companions mocked him tripping him and making worst the situation. The guy tried to got up but he slipped into the mud. But something of unexpected happened, a hand helped him to get up when he searched for a handhold on which hold "It's okay?" Rimfire asked.

The thin mouse nodded a little upset "You shouldn't tell me." he said "But, thanks." as answer he received a friendly smile. Rimfire restarted his run but this time the bullies targeted him too. But they met a little problem: Rimfire wasn't stupid and was able to get away with it every time in which they put him in troubles. Having fought in the Freedom Fighters had been useful for him.

When the lesson finished it was late afternoon and all the guys went into the bathroom for a shower. Rimfire thought that the day would finish in the better whay but it wasn't so. Despite he was agile in the battle, he couldn't do anything against the jokes of the other guys. When he went under the shower and he was busy to soap his hair, someone changed the temperature of the water that from warm became cold. The poor Rimfire ran away from the shower under the laughter of the others because that same person (that changed the temperature of the water) had tripped him when he was going out and made him fall on the floor.

"Hei! The sissy can't do the cold shower!" exclaimed the grey furred and black haired mouse, the brown eyes and the lips opened in a sneer "Now we have two ladies!" at breaking the amusing of the group was Scabbard voice that growled into the room "You have only a few minutes! Hurry girls!"

So the calm came back but Rimfire couldn't arrive in time for the dinner and came back into the dormitory on an empty stomach. It hadn't been the way in which the boy wanted to start his training but he didn't intend to spend all the seven months playing the victim and he would show his value. He fought against the Plutarkians and the Sand Raiders, this was only another challenge that the life offered to him and he would accept it with the open arms.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finally I finished this chapter yay! =D Poor Rimmy, things are not going as he has expected XD


	18. Jimmy

Finally the inspiration! I didn't want rush the events and so.. here a quiet and Jimmy-centric chapter! A little sad too but.. I hope you'll like it!

Chap 18- Jimmy

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stella lay on the sofa of the kitchen, she was at Sharon's home and her black furred cousin was reading a book on the mechanics. Despite the pregnancy Sharon didn't stop herself and she started with the project of more advanced AI and bikes and in addiction she was preparing a sketch of a new satellite to complete with her father, if he would never wake up. Every time the lady mouse went to Bruce's home Solana gave to her the usual new. Cid seemed to be close to the solution but he needed more time. Two weeks had been passed now.

"It's been an hour that you're on that sofa! Get ups and do something!" Sharon said perplexed, she stared at her cousin that sometimes rolled on her side or on her back and looked at the ceiling "You missed him, eh? But tell me, what does he have of so special?"

Stella smiled dreamily "He's perfect..."

Sharon let out an exasperated sigh "Perfection doesn't exist. Even Modo has some defects and... oh... I forgot to give him the clean bathrobe!" She got up and took the little Jimmy's bathrobe "Be right back!" as answer her cousin gave her a laugh.

That day the child had the bath and Modo was with him. Jimmy played with the water while the grey mouse was doing the shampoo to him into the bathtub full of water and bubble bath, then he used his tail to search for the bathrobe that wasn't there "Unh.. I forgot to take it." as he finished the phrase something fell on his head covering his sight, it was the bathrobe.

"Are you getting fun?" Sharon asked with a grin. Yes, the perfection didn't exist but she couldn't find defects in that mouse who always knew how take her. She stared at them for a while. Modo put on his head the little bathrobe of Jimmy "I'm Bathro-mouse! The hero of all the wet children! I dry their fur and fight the chill!" Modo said with solemn tone and put away the bathrobe from his head. His tail lifted the little mouse from the water and the grey mouse wrapped the bathrobe around his little body, he covered his head and his ears with the hood "Here! And now we get dried and wear the pajama!" he got up with the child in his arms, Sharon was still here and watched them leaning against the doorpost and the arms folded "Do you need something Darlin'?"

His wife shook the head, an amused smile printed her face "Nothing. I'm only watching you how you juggle to do the father."

Modo chuckled putting Jimmy on the bathroom's furniture. Slowly he helped him to dress up and then he carried him in his arms "All cleaned, scented and ready to go to bed!"

The child smiled "Bettime!" he exclaimed - meaning "bed time"- receiving a kiss on the forehead by Sharon.

"We wait for you in the kitchen." the lady mouse said coming back to Stella who was laying on her belly and was looking at her cousin "Found any defects?" he asked sneering.

Sharon sighed resigned and shook her head "No..." she sat bothered.

"You see? Like uncle like nephew!" Stella exclaimed with haughtiness.

The black lady mouse rested her elbows on the table and the chin on her cupped hands, she snorted "Impossible that he wouldn't have one!"

Stella laughed again "I don't think you'll find some, you know? Take Roy as example. He has a lot of defects but when I was with him I found them adorable! At my eyes his jealousy made him so sweet, his possessiveness made me feel good until he didn't have a fight with a friend of mine that only did the mistake to speak with me at his presence."

Sharon gave her a nearly shocked look "But so it's true that he beaten him to blood?" her tan cousin nodded "Anh.. that's why Ponga was so angry with him!"

"This has been one of the reasons that pushed me to break with him. It was becoming impossible." Stella commented wrinkling her nose and getting up from the sofa with a jump "I come back home. I wouldn't give you further noise and... if you found any defects make me know okay?" she grinned well knowing that her cousin wouldn't find any.

The scientist sighed, Stella had had a sentimental life more active than hers and very often she was able to give advices better than a married woman also if she wouldn't be better than the old Clair who always knew what say and what do. Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband's voice that asked about Stella "She's back home." she answered getting up from the chair and standing in front the grey mouse looking at him intensely.

Modo looked back at her, his ears were turned to her "Do I have something wrong Darlin'?" he felt unease.

Sharon was studying him attentive, even if he had been a portrait of the most famous artist of the universe "Unh.. No." she answered thoughtful. In the end she surrendered and snorted "Man! I can't find anything! I surrender!"

The grey mouse frowned "What should you find?"

His wife muttered feeling guilty, her eyes lingered everywhere except on Modo's face "Ehm..." she murmured crossing her fingers each other "Any little defects..." she answered trying to smile.

"Defects? Why?" Modo peered her with attention pretending to be suspicious, Sharon's embarrassed expression was hilarious and he must fight against himself for not smile. But why She searched for defects? Finally his wife told him about the discussion with Stella and the reaction of the grey mouse was a laughter until the tears and he continued to laugh until his abdomens didn't hurt "Oh.. sorry but..." he said between a laugh and another "I imagined that it would finish like that!" he breathed deeply drying the tears at his eyes "Then you searched for defects so you could tell her that also my nephew has them?" he glanced at her amused and shook the head amused, he messed up her white hair with his hand "If you want, I can tell you my defects."

Sharon fixed a strand of hair back of her ear "No, don't worry. Jimmy is sleeping?"

Modo nodded "Yes. But tomorrow is going to be a heavy day for him. It's really necessary subject him to these exams? He's three years..."

"Vice noticed something of wrong." the girl sighed sorry "And making some exams is the minimum. And however it won't be something of so excessive, I think a simple drawing blood and a check-up."

"But what's the problem?" he asked worried, he trusted in Vice but he feared to discover that Jimmy had something of serious.

Sharon didn't know how to say, she sighed undecided "When we brought Jimmy to do the checks Vice hadn't noticed ongoing problems but he found the traces of a recent intern otitis. He mustn't have been good before to come here. Being a superficial check-up nothing more surfaced."

The grey mouse frowned, thoughtful, he remembered a thing "Effectively when he was still in the street he cried without an apparent reason and he stood always curled in an angle, wrapped in the blanket that Solana gave to him."

His wife pulled his ear pinching its edge with strength, furious "You should say that!" she exclaimed leaving the ear only when she heard the grey mouse whimpering for the pain. She glanced at him with the arms folded "Every information can be important. Probably he had a bad otitis and he felt bad in these days!"

The poor Modo continued to massage his ear, that woman was worst than his mom! "Sharon, I didn't know it!" he answered "Otherwise I'd say it! I thought he was hungry or something similar!"

Sharon sighed resigned, here a defect that she had soon noticed: his naivety and kindness. She stared at him for some seconds but the sorry expression of the grey mouse made her feel guilty, she couldn't be angry with him. She caressed his cheek with the softened gaze "Sorry..." she smiled faintly "Jimmy remembers a lot the situation of me and my brothers. An orphan left alone, with healthy problems and who knows what else!"

Modo turned up his nose, perplexed "Being honest I noticed that your mood is shaky in this last period. Something wrong? And don't tell me that you're worried about Jimmy. I don't believe you."

The black mouse did a grimace "In fact it isn't his fault." but soon she corrected herself "I mean... it's the whole thing that makes me fell like this. First your disappearance, then my grandpa that tells me about the pregnancy, then I knew about the Scorpions, then I found a 3 years old child at home and my father doesn't wake up." she sighed to take breath "In addiction Ronald offered himself as a guinea pig and Cid decided to try a possible solution tomorrow. So I have to escort Jimmy to Vice and then to go to the lab... I think it's all..." but then she looked at the fridge "And I must go to buy some food..."

Modo found hard to follow her stream of words and he simply nodded "About the shopping.. I can do it. You know I haven't problems. I told Guido, I'll help him with the greenhouse as I'm free. Someone told me that this winter is going to be colder than the past years and if it was so the plants won't survive."

Sharon agreed "Well... it won't take a long. But I hope that everything will go well with Ronald." she sighed disconsolate. Cid was going to do a risky thing and Sharon herself had problems to understand how her friend had found a similar solution. She ran a hand across her hair, she was tired "I think I'm going to bed early, sorry but I think that the movie night is skipped." she kissed him on the lips and went into the bedroom.

On the other hand the grey mouse followed her with the gaze, he felt that something worried her but as usual he had to understand it by his own. He gave a last look to the kitchen, it displeased him don't watching the film that they had waited for so long, he sighed and switched off the lights, time to do to bed for him too.

That evening Jimmy got out from his bed and ran to Modo and Sharon, he climbed the bed and silently crawled into the blankets between them. But the two spouses had noticed the little mouse and they made space for him.

* * *

The hospital was opened from some years, since Nitkha settled in Sierra. The middle-aged mouse had renovated an old building for hospital use and it became the principal center for the city and surroundings. During the war it had been the reference point of who needed and now Vice himself had opened an area entirely dedicated to the children, humans could call it Pediatric Sector.

Modo looked around fascinated, Jimmy was in his arms. The walls had a base of pencil colors like the light pink or light green, they were decorated with cheerful and multicolor drawings that the children seemed appreciate. There where also their mothers, some of them had given the birth from a pair of days, they spoke each other and seemed so quiet. It was a dream that came true. A dream that seemed to be impossible more and more that the Plutarkian War went ahead. The grey mouse smiled touched, in short it would be Sharon's turn and thinking about it he gazed furtively at his wife and wrapped his tail around the hers attracting her attention.

"We're arrived." Sharon said knocking at the door on which there was a sign with the name _Vice_. The voice of her brother said to come inside and the lady black mouse chuckled amused when she saw in which way the Gladiator was dressed "Pfff... I can't see you in white coat!"

Vice sighed, a little smiled lit up his face, he come close to Jimmy "Unh... he looks to be better than before, he recovered also some weight and his fur is soft and bright." he commented satisfied "You're doing a good work with him."

The two mice smiled embarrassed but Modo was proud of it and put Jimmy on the bed so Vice could give him a look "Sharon told me that you found the traces of otitis." he said telling then what Jimmy did during the period in which the grey mouse was prisoner of the Scorpions.

The monophthalmus Gladiator nodded "It was probably labyrinthitis." at the perplexed gaze of the grey mouse Vice tried to explain himself "It's the inflammation of the ear canal and it hits the internal organ compromising its correct functioning. The labyrinth is that organ that let us stay on the feet. If it get inflamed it can provoke dizziness, vomit and other unpleasant symptoms. If Jimmy preferred to stay sat is for this reason." at this Modo nodded as he had always known it.

"It's dangerous?" he asked worried.

Vice thought "I'm tempted to say yes and no." he gave a last look to Jimmy and went to take a syringe "Is better if you distract him also if I think that it isn't needed." the child didn't seem scared by the needle.

Modo glanced at Jimmy with morbid apprehension and then he asked "I'd like to know what you meant before."

Sharon stood quiet and listened, her arms crossed on the chest and the eyes on the two men "The labyrinthitis can lead to loss of the hearing to the affected ear." she answered "But I don't think that it's the case of Jimmy. His ears search for the origin of the sound. Yes, both."

Vice finished the drawing blood "He was lucky." he simply commented "But keep an eye on him. I want understand if the cause is a virus or the simple stress. The labyrinthitis hasn't a common origin and so preventing it isn't simple if the reason is pathological."

The two spouses nodded "Then we have done?" Modo asked carrying Jimmy as he got the confirmation "When we'll have the results?"

"I bring the tube with the blood this evening, so I think tomorrow." Vice answered "And speaking of check-up. The next Month, Sharon, you must go to Nitkha for a control to the breast. You know that the breastfeeding is the most important thing for us Gladiators and we wouldn't want bad surprises."

Modo seemed embarrassed while Sharon glanced at her brother with a perplexed expression "I remember you that Leila couldn't feed Oliver. I don't see where's the problem."

The face of her older brother was a mask of coldness, he came close to the girl nearly towering above her and he hissed "Just for a change, Leila had problems and you know that I don't love speaking about it. Besides I remember you that for strengthen the bond between mother and son this is the only method, or better, the more secure. Children don't want hear the voice of their mom. No. They want the physical touch. They cry because they want be in her arms, they want know that their mom is here and not only trough her voice." he glanced at Jimmy who has his head rested against Modo's chest and his hands gripped his shirt "Jimmy is the best example. He suffered the lack of the maternal affection for months. Clinging to someone at this way is the unconscious demonstration of his uneasiness. Oh yes, it has nothing to do with the principal topic but it shows how much the children love the physical touch with their parents."

Sharon sighed "Then the next month?" the idea to be subjected to some controls bothered her.

Her brother nodded, his face was still tense "If you do it now, it would be too early and then we can take a look also to the little baby. Ah... do you come to the lab?"

"Yes." she answered "Do you want come with us?"

"No. I have to do my usual round and then I'll reach you at the lab." he greeted Jimmy giving to him a cake "I remember you to keep an eye on him."

The way that led outside of the hospital was crossed in silence, Sharon was silent and Modo didn't know what say "Vice looked a bit pissed." he commented.

His wife nodded "He doesn't like speaking about what happened before Oliver's birth. You know, some things can't be forgotten easily and you carry them around with the sense of guilty."

"If I may known it, what happened?" he asked carefully.

Sharon suddenly stopped "Well, Oliver wouldn't be their first son. That's all. And when he born Leila's body wasn't completely recovered and so she had some problems that were solved with Jade's arrival."

"Oh..." the grey mouse muttered "I..."

"You don't have to say something." his wife looked at him gravely "Vice struggles to forget, in fact I bet that he would never leave for the earth if he didn't was sure that Leila was good. He's very apprehensive when his wife is at the first two months and he never leaves her alone. As the fear that never leaves him."

"Fear of what?"

Sharon opened her mouth but instead of her voice it came out a whimper "It seems ridiculous but Vice fears that it could repeat what happened over ten years ago. Yes, Plutarkians are gone, but there are the Sand Raiders and the rats. However Leila is under the protection of the clan now and so much apprehension isn't justified."

"What have to do the Plutarkians with this story? Oh no... they captured her?"

"No, but they were going to kill her when Vice saved her just in time. The Plutarkians found our hideout and Leila protected me and Ronald receiving the beatings at our place. And..." she sighed for order her thoughts, the scene that had in front her eyes was so similar to what in which it was her mother who had protected them dieing for them "... hereupon she lost her child of only some weeks. Useless telling you how Vice felt. He was destroyed and for days he stood with his wife refusing to come back to the fight, because he went in berserk and killed the Plutarkians that were in our home it's normal that he felt like this. But to this was added the pain for the loss and... well... a cocktail that pushed him to refuse every recall into the battlefield."

Modo had held the breath during all the story and had watched his wife horrified. He squeezed Jimmy in his arms and his tail wrapped around Sharon's waist as to protect her but he received a weak smile.

"Now you know it." she commented "Don't tell anyone. It's a thing that we only know and we don't want that someone could use this news as weapon for hit my brother. You know that he has senses of guilt for the death of our mother? Here, add also this episode. Use them against him and you'll destroy him psychologically." and Sharon knew that Ponga would do it, she knew that the yellow-eyed mouse didn't give up to his goal. Destroying Vice had been his aim until Bruce wasn't back. But Sharon was sure that for Ponga would be enough weakening them "I dunno what kind of problems she had, maybe a hormonal disorder but she wasn't able to breastfeed Oliver and you know that in the period of the war was a difficult undertaking finding the appropriate milk, counting that Vice refused to entrust him to another lady mouse who instead had the milk."

The ears of the grey mouse were dropped at the sides of his face, hearing these things made him feel bad and once again he hated the Plutarkian with all himself.

"Now I go. Take Jimmy at home, I think he's tired." Sharon said messing up the hair of the little mouse who had the sleepy face.

"And for the shopping? Unh.. Oh! I'll call mama! She'll look after Jimmy and I go to buy something." he answered to himself and greeted his wife with a kiss on her cheek "See you later Darlin'. Make me know about Ronald, get it?"

Sharon nodded and went away directed to the subterranean lab. Cid's remedy was risky but if it would work they could face the Scorpions with a higher gear.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yay I finished thius chapter! Sorry for the spell mistakes but I'm with the new keyboard and I must get used to it!  
About Laila's and Vice's story, You'll know more on the Vice-centric story "From his point of view". Yes for now it's stuck but just because I'm waiting for more infos on Vice xD


	19. The berser

Here we are with the 19th chapter! Will Cid awake him? And what did the scientist discover?

Chap 19- The berser

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\

They were at the lab and with Shatron and Vice there was also Charley. The brown-haired girl came on the Earth as Modo and Bruce had been taken again on Mars and she stood in touch with the mice via radio because in that period the work didn't let her in peace. But as she heard about Ronald, Charley insisted to come.

The two girls greeted warmly each other "How's Modo? I caught a glimpse of the little red mouse, he's so cute!" Charley said "And you? You look so tired!" she had a lot to ask but Sharon stopped her.

"I think is better thinking the serious things." the black lady mouse said "I'll tell you later." in fact Cid was arrived, ready to explain everything.

"Then?" Vice asked glancing at the young scientist "What you mentioned to me seems an absurd thing."

The light brown furred mouse waved his hands ahead "I'm going to clarify everything. I observed everything at the microscope and I have no doubts that it could work." he said "Do you remember the berser that you let me take?"

Vice nodded but Sharon frowned "Berser? Is the berser withdrawable?"

Vice and Cid laughed and her older brother shook amused his head "The berser is generated by a gland of our brain and it gets into action in different moments of our life. It can be a negative intervention like the rage or a positive one. The berser intervenes before of the antibodies for example and it wipes out most of the viruses and the bacteria so the our immune system has a few things to do. For all I know it's a substance that enters into the circulatory system like the adrenalin but with a different effect. But unlike the adrenalin the berser is produced regularly for let us staying on the feet." he explained and then he turned to Cid "Do you think that donating the berserk, like the blood, is possible waking Ronald?"

The scientist nodded with decision "It isn't easy to explain. But I tell you what I saw in vitro. The Scorpion's serum is a kind of virus apparently immune to the Berser's attacks and the Gladiator's immune system. I say apparently because the berser wiped out some viruses but the others succeeded to go up the flow of the berser itself attacking and making inactive the gland. All this is is possible because this is a new virus and the berser takes a lot of time to eliminate it and then it couldn't finish the work, so the virus succeeded to arrive to its aim and do its work."

Sharon, Vice and Charley exchanged a perplexed look "Then make me understand." the black lady mouse was confused "The berser acts like the antibodies, but this virus is strong to destroy and so the berser isn't able to stop its march to our brain?"

"You couldn't do a better synthesis." Cid smiled "The berser has failed because the gland wasn't able to generate it anymore once it has been attacked. Then two things happen. The berser is attacked in its turn by the virus because the gland, we can say, doesn't send helps and the virus passes to the counter-attack. No longer having the berser into the circulation the body of the Gladiator freezes, but the mental activity, the respiration and the heartbeat still work. It means that Ronald and Bruce can perceive the external world."

"And what makes you think that giving the berser to of someone else can change the situation?" Sharon asked still uncertain.

The scientist sighed "At the microscope I observed another important date: the virus _perceives and follows _the berser in the case in which it starts to move. Both work at the same way: they perceive and attack each other. Seeing that the virus isn't able to reproduce we can play sneakily. We'll inject in the farthest part of Ronald's body so the virus goes away from the gland and at the same time we'll free the gland injecting the berser into a closer part. The virus will be forced to follow only one of the two berser's flows and not being a thinking creature I think that it won't be hard obtaining a good result."

"Isn't it too risky?" Vice asked "I mean, we never experimented it and..."

"Vice, your brother offered himself on purpose. We can't let the scruples of conscience attack us. Yes, it could be risky but the game worth the candle. We'll save an entire clan if we'll have success." Cid grabbed his glasses and cleaned their lenses "This is the case to say it: the sacrifice of one for the salvation of many."

Vice struggled to accept a similar choice, he was a doctor but not a stupid. But now he thought it, Cid called him on purpose, he wanted medical help in the case in which it needed. But he didn't like the idea to lost his brother above all because the war was over and the life was going to the normality, besides Ronald had a wife and a son. After some minutes of silence and uncertainties the dark furred mouse nodded unwillingly "Okay, let's do it."

Ronald was lying on the bed, still. Vice accepted once again to donate his berser and waited anxious. But nobody would expect what was going to happen a little later. Cid did what he had explained and for some minutes everything was quiet. The four waited with bated breath but Ronald's tail started to twitch nervously.

Suddenly Ronald opened his eyes wide and with a growl jumped towards Cid trying to grab him with the outstretched hands, his dark ginger fur was raised like a cat's one. Sharon came between the two but her twin pushed her away with strength making her bump against the table with her back. Vice was fast enough and grabbed him behind by his arms "Shar.. Sharon everything's okay?" he asked worried. His sister nodded struggling to get up, it had been a bad thump and now her back hurt. Vice barely held him back and he was forced to use his tail wrapping it around Ronald's legs until the latter didn't calm down. With a relieved sigh. The dark brown furred mouse left him lying him on the floor gently "He has literally gone in berserk." he commented.

Charley stared suspiciously at that apparently calm mouse. Ronald has suddenly changed. The eyes wide, empty and an aggressivity that she had never saw. Then it was the real aspect of a Gladiator? It was terrible "How's he?" she asked. She didn't dare to go close to him fearing another reaction.

Instead Sharon went to Ronald and grabbed his face in her hands, he was awake but weak "He's good, but the Berserk status wore him down." she said hugging him. With her big surprise her brother did the same and with weak voice he apologized for what he had done.

Cid and Vice exchanged a significant glance "He's awake and we see it. But this method has a collateral effect rather dangerous, for the others." the monophthalmus mouse commented "We must keep an eye on him and reassure that he wouldn't fall again in that vegetative state." he helped his brother to get up "Now we do a check-up to ensure he's good."

Cid agreed "Then he'll stay for some days at the hospital or here?"

Vice was undecided, taking Ronald could be dangerous, he didn't know if the would react again "Cid, can you search for the reason of this excessive reaction? We must find a way to stop it if it's a collateral effect."

The scientist smiled as he knew everything "I think that it's a kind of outburst. The gland had been inactive for too long and probably it freed too much berser. That's all."

The Gladiator pondered "Okay then. We take him at the hospital so if he has something we can... yes Ronald?"

His younger brother interrupted him kicking him on his sins "Don't bring bad luck!" he exclaimed pouting "And now bring me where you want, provided it isn't another lab. No offense, Cid." he finally said to the scientist.

"I think you can go away now." Vice told the two girls "We'll deal with everything and is better that you come back home, Sharon. Take a rest that you don't seem feel good and then I don't want that that hit could hurt your back more than now. It would be a problem, a big problem."

Charley nodded but Sharon first looked at her twin and then ad her older brother, she didn't want argue in vain but effectively after the fall the pain to her back made hard staying on the feet "I think you're right." she said dryly, rapidly she ran her hand on the bruised point, it hurt. She came close to Ronald and hugged him again "I'll come to visit you at the hospital but I hope to see you on your feet as soon!"

Ronald smiled and nodded "Tell Daisy about me. She must be worried. And take a rest that your face is horrible!"

"Thanks to make me notice it! Today everyone see how much I feel a crap!" Sharon exclaimed sarcastic.

"And nervous." Cid added receiving a bad look by the lady black mouse "Hei! I only pointed it out!"

* * *

The company of Charley didn't displease her and after she had tell Daisy, Sharon brought Charley at home "Modo will be happy to see you after all these weeks and then you can meet Jimmy."

Charley couldn't wait for it and when she was at Sharton's house she was astonished because the home was so small "I thought it was bigger." she commented.

Claire received them "The child is sleeping and my son is working at Guido's, he's gone a little while ago after he had ordered the food."

Charley sighed melancholic "You're so lucky Sharon! You've a husband that does everything!"

Sharon burst into laughter "Everything? No! Maybe you're speaking about someone else!" she exclaimed "Jokes aside. He does a lot of things but not everything. He's simply available. Above all now..." and if he'd discover what happened to her back probably he'd oblige her to stay at rest for days "Don't Modo eat here?"

Clair shook her head "From what I understand the work to do is a lot and they must hurry. I think he'll come back home at late afternoon. I'm sorry that Charley couldn't greet him."

The earthling smiled "Oh, don't worry! I'll have other occasions to come here, above all now that I decided to move on Mars."

The two ladies looked at her astonished "Move here? On Mars?" Sharon asked "But... why?" in the truth she knew the reason but she preferred to hear it by the girl than speculate on it.

Charley thought "Because my family is you now. The life on Earth is monotone and flat and I can't earn enough moneys. Yes, without the guys the costs are lower but I struggle to go ahead and now there's also the competition."

"Oh... what tells you that here will be better?"

"Just for changing all of you goes on the bikes and I think to be useful also for other things. On the Earth I don't find the stimuli that I search for. I helped your father to find a solution for the problem of the Great Ocean for example. Here there's always something to do and..."

Sharon interrupted her, an amused smile on her lips "I got it. I got it. In this case I know also where you can find a place for your work."

Charley arched her eyebrows "What?"

"At Sierra we have only one Garage and to avoid problems of competition you could ask to the owners of the Garage to accept you as work mate." the lady Gladiator suggested.

"Why there's only one garage?" Charley asked. Effectively all the city rode a bike and she could imagine the chaos when the bikes to fix where hundreds.

"Because during the war no one had the time to dedicate to these things and all the machinists had gone to Brimstone or elsewhere and specialized in the ship's fixing. Instead Ponga's family had always dedicated part of the time to the bikes fixing and little vehicles. Being joined into the war they could work on the battlefield. When a bike didn't worked or was damaged, soon the guys unleashed their energies while the rest of the armed corp protected them." Sharon explained "Yes I know." then she said noticing the perplexed expression of Charley "Our families never got on well but I can't lie on their professionalism. And after all I think that a help won't displease him. Ponga's stubborn but not stupid."

The brown haired girl wasn't convinced yet, often she heard Bruce speak very badly about that family and she didn't know if working with them would be a good idea, but maybe the problem concerned only the relation inside the clan. For what concerned her, Charley had never spoke with these mice and probably she could find them friendly "Okay, I'll go to speak with them." she said with decision.

The women spent the day speaking and Charley could meet Jimmy who, as he woke up, searched for Modo around in the house. When he realized that the grey mouse wasn't at home, he stood dejected despite Sharon tried to cheer him up as she could. But the black lady mouse still fought against the backache and she found hard to smile naturally and probably Jimmy noticed it because he searched for the old Clair.

At the end it was the time to leave for Charley "I'm going to speak with this Ponga and I'll make you know. I hope to find him in a good mood!" she chuckles embarrassed " So wish good luck to me!"

"You don't need it, believe me. Only his sons help him, then I suppose that you'll be welcomed." the black lady mouse reassured.

Charley greeted and went straight to the Garage, it was situated right in the plaza of the city so the bikes could be parked outside without taking the road. The girl arrived in a few time and she found herself in front a big independent building. Outside there was a big tend beneath which were parked the bikes to fix and a black furred and white haired mouse had just finished to polish a beige racer. Charley delayed but then she took courage "Hem... excuse me." she barely said, the Gladiators were very tall, she must admit it.

The black mouse turned to her lazily, he was Roy "Yes earthling?" he asked going away from the bike and studying the girl with his yellow eyes, he cleaned his hands with a rag "Can I do something for you?" to be young he was tall almost as Modo.

"You're one of Ponga's sons?" Charley asked receiving an affirmation "Oh good, I was searching for your father. Is he available for an interview?"

Roy opened his eyes wide "Interview? Of work?"

The girl was puzzled, that mouse understood everything. She nodded "Yes. I'm planning to move here on Mars and, well, I don't want provoke a useless competition."

The boy moved the fringe from his eyes "Competition?" he stared at her for some seconds with the arched eyebrows "Oh... I understand. Well, here we always have work, I don't think that my father would frown upon it. For curiosity, what do you know do?"

"I can fix bikes, electronic devices, making things and similar." she answered.

Roy grinned "Then show me how you fix that one." he pointed a black bike with his index finger "Then I'll show it to my father if he asks to you to show your skills."

The girl thought that Roy was simply lazy to fix another bike but she accepted his proposal, sooner or later it would have been required to show what she know do and soon she started to work. She found immediately the problem and asked the instruments to the guy who gradually gave them to her. By his side Roy himself was astonished, the earthling had fixed the bike in no time and without troubles and meanwhile Ponga arrived and had watched the scene silently.

"Don... oh... hello." Charley said embarrassed, Ponga stared at her satisfied and nodded, Roy smiled.

"Also if you're a human you know how to work with these devices." Ponga said "When you were working my son told me about the reason for which you're here. From what I've seen I think that's enough, when you're ready you can start."

The girl made a big smile "Oh... I..." she muttered excited "It will be a pleasure working with you!" she exclaimed struggling to keep calm.

Ponga nodded again "We'll have less work to do and we'll spend less time. And now if you can forgive me, I have too my duties to do. When you're ready just let us know so we can organize the intrumen..."

"Oh no, I bring them with me." she reassured "I have a Garage too and I think is better if I use the mine. The habit you know."

"No problems. We'll see you soon then." Ponga said taking leave with a movement of the head. He was a mouse of few words. Ponga was the classic Gladiator with the black fur and the white hair tied in a tail, tall and with the robust body, some pinks scars were scattered on his arms and back, his yellow eyes had a smart look.

Charley didn't have doubts that it would be hard restarting but with her friends she'd overpass all the obstacles and then she had found a place in which work, it missed only a last problem: finding a home.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \

Finished yay! See you at the next chapter! And I remember to take a look on the site on which I'm adding some infos about the clan and the characters! The site is obviously in my profile.


	20. Ties

Chap 20- Ties

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\

At the end of the day Modo was back home for the happiness of Jimmy and he was glad that Charley would stay on Mars "Also if with the teleport she wouldn't have problems." he commented hugging his wife and kissing her, or at least he tried because as he placed his hands on Sharon's back she moved away with a smile of unease. He looked at her disappointed and for all the evening he kept an eye on her noticing that there was something of wrong.

That same evening Modo decided to speak with her and he received a simple "I bumped with my back against the table. I'm sure tomorrow I'll be better." and after said it Sharon kissed him on his nose and went to sleep. But the next morning the backache didn't go away. Sharon had problems to get up from the bed like the previous day and Modo decided that it would be better doing a check-up "Seeing that we're going to the hospital to take the results of Jimmy's exams, we do a control on you too."

Sharon had looked to her husband with the kicked puppy face, her ears dropped at the sides of her face.

"Useless looking at me in this way." he told her off "You know it doesn't work."

Then the two spouses left the still sleeping Jimmy to Clair, now a constant presence, and they went to the hospital with Lil'Hoss. As they were there, first Modo asked for his wife.

"So you're in this state from yesterday?" asked the one-eyed mouse, he peered his sister with regret, it was his fault because he didn't stop Ronald before he could react. But his concern was another. He nodded "Okay. Sit here." and as Sharon obeyed he lifted her shirt for uncover the painful part of her back. With care he ran his index finger along her spine until he didn't felt a little swelling at the lower back and the lady mouse jerked twitching her tail "It has been a good hit." Vice commented "I must pay attention with Ronald. He gave you a big shove."

Modo's face became a mask of terror "Ronald? Shove? But didn't she fall by herself?"

Sharon sighed avoiding looking at her husband and Vice realized to have spoken out of turn "Yes. When he got up he went in berserk but it hasn't been an aggression. He only wanted to make Sharon move away but, you know, in Berserk isn't possible control our strength and so instead to make her move he nearly made her fly away. In fact her back it won't be the only thing we're going to examine."

Modo stared at Sharon, he was angry, but he didn't speak. Kind of he helped her to lay on her belly so Vice could activate the device to scan the back of the black mouse. Soon the problem was found and it was nothing of serious, Vice smiled relieved "It's a bruise a little, how we can say, bad. After all the hit has been strong but with the use of a remedy we can solve this problem in a week." he reassured and went away for some minutes and was back with a little pack in his hand "This gel must be applied morning and evening, and maybe accompanied by a massage."

Sharon felt relieved "But it's normal that it hurts so badly?"

Vice shrugged "Yes. But generally it's only for the first days. In a few days you'll be better. And now let's take a look also on that little one... come on! Belly up and don't make a fuss!"

Sharon didn't love the hospitals and she didn't like that someone probed her body, but from what she understood she must get the habit. He sighed and obeyed, she uncovered her belly and waited patiently. Instead Modo was anxious and watched Vice work on the scanner . As he activated it, the one-eyed mouse looked at the monitor with curiosity "Oh, here she's!" and he pointed a point on the screen, he touched the surface and zoomed the point "She's little. Unh.. third week, right?"

Sharon nodded "She's strange." she said turning up her nose.

Modo instead smiled touched "She's adorable!"

His wife looked at him with the arched eyebrows "Eh? But she seems a bean!" she exclaimed perplexed.

But the grey mouse was inflexible "Then she's a gorgeous bean!" he said kissing Sharon on her cheek "Like you."

Vice listened and watched them fighting against the temptation to guffaw, it was a scene that he didn't see everyday. He simply smiled amused but then he turned serious "Better if we speak about more serious things. The little one is good. No damages etc. Now we must discuss about Jimmy and a thing that concerns him." he moved to his desk and sat on his chair "Come on here. It isn't a short discussion."

Soon Modo focused his attention on the Gladiator, Sharon did the same. So the two mice did what it was ordered and sat on the two chairs in front the desk "Did you discover something? It's bad?"

Vice stopped Modo before he could bombard him of questions "Easy, easy. Let's go slowly." he said taking the papers with the results of the exams and he showed them to the spouses "As you can see Jimmy has a lack of iron and calcium." he started "Here it's written the type of diet you can follow. You said that he eats everything so you won't have problems."

"It's a luck in this cases!" Modo commented almost amused, effectively when he himself was a child he had his tastes despite his mother had tried to educate him. Jimmy was his opposite and in a certain sense it was positive.

Vice was still serious, even his expression was worried "The other thing I wish to tell you is that I noticed something. But first I inform you that if we want check for a latent illness it would be appropriate a DNA exam. So I think it would be obvious tell you that we need at least of one hair. Maybe a little strand of hair it would be better."

"Then we'll make you get it." the grey mouse said with no hesitation "If it's useful."

"Thanks. But now let's discuss about what press me more than everything." Vice looked at both but he lingered on Sharon for some seconds more "I noticed Jimmy's behavior and I think there's something of wrong."

Modo and Sharon exchanged a worried look "We try to don't make him lack for anything. What kind of problems could he have?" said the lady mouse.

"This isn't the problem." Vice pointed out "Children like him aren't attached to the objects. They search for something else." he moved his gaze on her sister "Do you remember that discussion about the ties? Here."

The black mouse nodded "And so?" she had a bad sensation and perhaps she knew what it was.

Her brother sighed "I noticed that Jimmy search a lot for Modo's presence but not the yours. I don't think it's normal, not, it isn't." he silenced and let the silence fall in the room to give the time to Sharon to think. And it seemed work. The face of the girl froze and changed expression from thoughtful to guilty. It wasn't pleasant seeing her so but Vice reached his goal, he spoke again but he turned to Modo "Sharon hasn't the best maternal instinct of the world and..."

"But she had always taken care of your children as she could." Modo interrupted him, the claim of his brother-in-law bothered him "She's very affectionate with them and..."

This time it was Vice who interrupted him "We're not speaking about my children. It's normal that she loves them. The problem surfaces when a female Gladiator takes care of a child of another mouse like he was her son. I'm only trying to point a problem that from little could become insurmountable and we must act before it happens." his expression was imperturbable , he moved his gaze on Sharon whose face was still tense, she seemed on the edge to cry, sign that the lady mouse had fed the problem from days "I was saying, a lady Gladiator takes care willingly of the other children if they're Gladiators too. If the child comes from the outside it's hard that the affection would be the one of a mother. For example Solana had been raised by Guido and Ada. But Ada isn't a Gladiator like Guido. Ada didn't care from where Solana came or who she was. She had children to raise and she accepted also Solana. Probably it wouldn't be the same if Solana was a Gladiator."

Modo sighed and gave a look to Sharon, she had her eyes down and didn't speak. He squeezed her hand with the his and turned to Vice "What are you driving at?"

The Gladiator still gazed at his sister "Helping Sharon." he simply answered "And to this problem it adds another one. This is a problem that is preventing the creation of this tie."

The grey mouse continued to not understand "So? What's it?" it seemed the most obvious thing to ask.

"You know my home is visible from yours and vice versa. Well, sometime it happens that I keep an eye on the your and I noticed a thing: the interference of your mother in your relation." before Modo could answer, Vice went ahead "Not that's wrong. Your mother is a very sweet person and she deserves all the respect, but..." he stopped searching for the right words, he knew that guy could get angry easily if someone spoke badly about his beloved peoples, above all his mother "Don't you think that she should avoid replacing Sharon for what concerns the role of the mother? I noticed that Jimmy's under the cares of you and your mother. More time Jimmy spends with her and lesser will be the affection that he'll feel towards Sharon. At the same way Sharon can't establish a tie because Jimmy's too much taken by his grandma." he noticed the upset expression of the grey mouse and Sharon's one wasn't outdone "The solution is asking to her to let Sharon take care of Jimmy. Jimmy must have a point of reference in Sharon and you. The other familiars must be it only when if necessary. Going ahead in this way it will happen the opposite."

The girl sighed deeply "I'm trying to do my best." she murmured.

"I know. But doing it without constancy you won't see Jimmy like a son. Because, being honest, you see yourself in him. Well you must stop it, you must try to see Jimmy for what he's: a simple child who has found what he searched for but he doesn't have a real maternal figure."

Her lower lip trembled, Sharon avoided looking at both the guys and then she got up from her place "I think I go take something of fresh to drink." she needed a breath of fresh air, she knew that Vice wasn't complaining her but she didn't want hear anything else. As the Gladiator gave to her the permission, Sharon went away with fast steps closing the door of the room at her shoulders with a thud.

Now there were only them, Vice and Modo. Now the Gladiator stared at the grey mouse "Sharon's problem isn't the only one." he said gravely "There's something that bother you too, right?"

Modo looked back at the inquiring gaze of Vice and nodded "I thought she would live this thing with more serenity. Instead I notice that she's tense and nervous, like she's afraid of something. But she knows she can count on me, then why she doesn't tell me?"

The naïve question of the grey mouse softened the Gladiator up who smiled shaking his head slowly "You know well that Sharon isn't the best in communication. If you want know something from her you must do pressure, in the end it will be her who speaks because she needs it. But I don't want she accumulate too much stress, it isn't healthy for her and the baby." he massageds his temples "Did you notice that her behavior changed since the Scorpions appeared? She's simply afraid and during all the week in which you were in their hands, Sharon didn't do nothing than going back and forth searching for a solution with the result she felt bad. But this isn't the only problem."

The grey mouse pricked up his ears "It isn't?"

Vice shook his head, this time violently "Another problem is you. You work to Guido's, right? Here, your mother takes care of Jimmy when you aren't at home, Sharon instead has no one on which she can count in this, we can say, empty time. Our father is still sleeping, Ronald is under observation, my wife is busy with the children and the only one who should be with her is you. Sharon hasn't an easy temper, but probably you'll be able to understand what's wrong, what she really wants."

It was clear that Vice was speaking about what Sharon had suffered when she was a child, she had never spoken with anyone until she met him, Modo, and told him everything succeeding in winning her fears and the shame itself that made her life nearly impossible "What tells you that I'll do it also this time?" the grey mouse asked dispirited.

His brother-in-law reflected "I'm not sure. I _**know**_ you'll do it. Use also the mental touch. You have the means available and Sharon trusts you." and seeing that Modo had still the perplexed expression "You must solve this thing or it will be the cause of a big crack in your relation. I know Sharon and I know that the risk is high."

Modo nodded resigned "I don't want lose her after all I... we have done."

Vice smiled but in his earth he had the same fear "Okay. I count on you. And remember of Jimmy's strand. Is better if you come back home now. I think Sharon needs to take a rest and you speak with your mother. Organize in such a way that this thing is less stressful for Sharon. Jimmy won't have problems to adapt."

When the two went out from the room they found Sharon sat on one of the chairs placed along the front wall, in her hands she had a glass of fresh water and her face was tired, almost asleep. Soon Modo ran to her while the nurse explained that the lady black mouse was almost fainted and so she made her sit on the chair "Oh Darlin'!" the grey mouse exclaimed worried "Let's come back home so you can rest!" he caressed her hair and hugged her.

Vice thanked the nurse "Sharon, I know I would avoid that discussion but it was necessary. Try to rest and think something of nice to do with Jimmy when you'll feel good. Believe me, you'll be better thinking about cheerful things." he said winking.

Sharon nodded letting her husband to carry her "I send you the strand as possible then." Modo said and Vice answered with a sign of his head.

When they were again at home Claire welcomed them with her usual smile, Sharon was taken in the bed and Modo was determined more than ever to speak with his mother. The chat had been quiet and the old lady didn't seemed disappointed "So we have to think how made everything easier. I don't know, a pick-nick or a good walk to the Sand Runners' field. Children love the animals and Sharon too. They can be a good mean for encourage the birth of a tie."

Modo agreed, he already imagined the scene: Sharon was speaking with Jimmy about the Sand Raiders and the child wanted ride one of them. It would be a success but above all stress-free for Sharon "Then we wait that this period is over and so we can start to work." he said "I take advantage that Sharon's sleeping to go to Guido. I have to talk to him too. The greenhouse is ready and I think he'll allow me stay at home in these days." Sharon needed him and no one else. He admitted that he had spent these two weeks at work neglecting his poor wife but on the other hand she had never told him about her discomfort, she didn't try to make him understand it. It made him feel guilty but at the same time he didn't lose the hope. One step at the time, here what they had to do. He helped her once and he would do it again, he wouldn't leave her alone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

End of the chapter, a serious one LOL I hope it hasn't been boring for you guys! But this chapter was important =P See you!


	21. Again on the feet

Chap 21: Again on the feet

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\

The following days had been very quiet. Guido allowed Modo to stay at home so he could help Sharon with the cares at her back. By her side the lady black mouse followed the advice of her brother and often she replaced her husband when Jimmy enjoyed the drawing. In fact the child had showed a strong passion for the drawing and willingly he sat at the small table of the living room and surrounded himself with pencils and papers. It was positive that Jimmy was a quiet boy but Sharon wanted him play with other children and obviously she thought to her nephews and nieces, Vice's and Leila's children "I think that making him socialize is very important." she said watching the little mouse that enjoyed to color another drawing and sang happy the tune "_Te tete te_"

Modo was at her side and nodded "Yes. It's been a long time he didn't play like a child, or better... he has never done it." he smiled touched "And it's the moment he starts to do!" then he hugged his wife "How's your back?"

Sharon rested her cheek on his chest "Much better! I didn't know you know massage so good!" she kissed his lips and he kissed her back with a light redness on his cheeks. Massaging her back was an occasion to tighten their relationship but every time the grey mouse saw these scars, his thoughts went back to the period of the war and what his wife had put up with.

Jimmy continued his drawing with a little smile on his lips, in those days he changed too. He seemed more joyful and he called Sharon almost for everything. Since Clair stepped aside the situation proceeded in the right way. Receiving no more answers from the old lady mouse, the child turned to Sharon. But the things didn't finish there, Clair offered herself to teach to the black mouse how to cook new dishes and promised to teach how use the loom "So when you're bored you can do something of creative."

In the first Sharon wasn't convinced, she knew her mother was one of the best loom workers but the use of that object didn't attracted her "I prefer to learn new dishes. Definitely." she commented with insecure smile "At least we'll eat something of different sometimes."

Clair sniggered "Okay okay! Where's the little monster? I must greet him that I have to go." soon Jimmy's voice echoed across the house, the child had left his papers and now was attached to his grandmom leg and greeted her "But isn't too little this house? After all, it isn't far off for the baby."

"All the clan will move as my father wakes up but some already did." Sharon answered.

"Then have you planned to live all together in the same area?" the old mouse understood perfectly. Since the time immemorial the members of a clan preferred live all together, possibly in an area only for them and often they build it by themselves, generally in a city it was an entire district. Clair remembered that it was one of the reasons for which Bruce was recalled to Sierra by his father "And where did you decide to go?"

"In short in the same place were we did our marriage and the Games." Sharon answered "The Sand Runner's meadows, along the Great lake."

Clair smiled almost pleased "Oh well, it's a beautiful place!"

"Yeah! Guido moved almost immediately. He says it's a perfect place for his crops." Modo said grabbing Jimmy in his arms and the little mouse climbed on his shoulders and sat on them "Hei! You're so tall now!" the grey mouse commented and the child giggled waving his hands. Modo squeezed them in the his spreading his arms "And now you're flying!" Jimmy smiled happy under the amused gaze of the two ladies.

Everything then was going for the better way above all because Vice had announced that Ronald was dismissed from the hospital and finally Bruce would be woken. The day finished in the best way with a good news, but that same night was sleepless. As usual Jimmy from his bed went to the big one of his adoptive parents but his voice was low, he coughed and whimpered under the blanket. Sharon lighted the lamp on the bedside so she could see the sleepy face of the child. She touched his warm and dry nose, a clear sign that he had the fever "Just now, man!" she commented with a resigned sigh rubbing her hand on the back of the little mouse.

"Tomorrow you'll go to you father, I'll handle the rest." Modo said with determination "You waited for so long and it's right that you'll bee there. I'd like to come but is better I stay here with Jimmy."

Sharon wasn't convinced, she thought that it wasn't fair but she felt the duty to attend her father awakening "So I'll make Vice come here right after. The time to check-up my father and then we take care of Jimmy." she said still dubious, she sighed deeply "Though he seemed so happy today!" she lowered her gaze on the little blond mouse who finally fell asleep but his breath was heavy and he couldn't stay still. In the end the girl switched off the light and went back to sleep, Modo did the same but both the spouses didn't sleep well. They spent the entire night moving from the kitchen to the bedroom and vice versa to prepare something of warm for the child so he could finally sleep because he woke up and cried. It was Modo who often got up, he didn't want that Sharon would wake up.

So when the grey mouse took a look on the clock it was almost the dawn. He snorted conscious that he would sleep only for a little, Jimmy looked definitively calmed down and Modo could sleep for about two hours before someone knocked to the door of their home waking Modo up again "What..." he murmured rushing to get up when he heard a knock for the second time. When he opened he found Vice "Oh.. Vice.. What.."

The Gladiator stared at the grey mouse "You don't look so good." he commented "What happened? And where's Sharon?"

Modo ran a hand on his face "Jimmy has the fever, he woke up more times this night and me and Sharon made the turns to make to him something of warm." he explained, he was exhausted. Not that he wasn't used to the sleepless nights but going back to sleep and awaking all the time was worst than doing the sentinel during the war "Sharon's still sleeping, I wake her up."

Vice nodded "Meanwhile she prepares herself I can keep an eye on Jimmy if you want."

The grey mouse called Sharon who, despite the tiredness, ate the breakfast hastily and went to wear something. Meanwhile Vice visited Jimmy "From what I see it's all caused by the sore throat." he sighed "As I finish with my father I go to the hospital to take what I need. We simply have to bundle off the sore throat and everything will be over." he looked at Modo attentively "I think that Sharon's better with her back but with Jimmy? And what about your mother? You didn't tell me anymore."

Modo felt ashamed "I'm sorry but I've been busy between Sharon and Jimmy." he smiled innocently "By the way everything's okay. My mama has been very comprehensive and stepped aside. Rather when she comes here she only helps Sharon with the cooking and the house things, she does the shopping etc. But it's Sharon who takes care of Jimmy and the progresses are already visible. Yes, Jimmy is still very attached to me but I don't think is bad, no?"

"I suppose not. The thing worried me because missing your mother, Jimmy searched only for you. But now I think it's okay." Vice answered "And now we only need to solve this problem. Then I suppose we'll have to work all together to solve the bigger one."

"The Scorpions?" Modo asked how it was obvious "I got it. Then we won't have peace."

Vice gave a shrug like if he didn't know anything about it "I dunno. The clan is upset. I noticed that the more unsettled belong to the Ponga's family and it worries me a lot. I hope my father will recover fast. Oh Sharon, hi. You've a horrible face!"

The girl glanced annoyed at the monophthalmus mouse "Thanks, I don't need someone points it out." she commented serious "Then we go? I think Modo has spoke about Jimmy."

"Of course! As I finish with our father I'll take care of him too. But now is better hurry, they're waiting for us. You must see how's Solana! Ahahahaha!" Vice grinned "She doesn't admit it but she can't wait for his awakening!"

* * *

The silence that was in the Bruce'd house was almost creepy. Though in that same room there were the old Cloud, Arthan, Arya, Solana, Ponga, Roy, Charley, Ronald, Macy, Stoker and Cid. The brown furred scientist was ready to act "I'm not sure if Sharon's berser will have a good effect, then be ready to block him if he'll react like Ronald did."

Vice nodded and went close to Bruce, Arthan did the same because he was called with Ponga and his brother Roy for this reason. Cid had asked to Sharon a few of her berser because this time he wanted to try a different thing that would avoid the status of berserk, or he hoped. Solana watched with apprehension and her friend Arya made her company "I hope everything's okay." the ginger mouse murmured.

Arya squeezed a hand on her shoulder and nodded "Cid 's smart. If he did it with Ronald, he'll do it with Bruce. So you can hug him again!" she says a little sly.

Solana blushed "Oh stop it..."

Meanwhile Bruce was thinking, he couldn't wait to open again his eyes, to feel again his body under his control. The idea to restart to live excited him and he waited anxious the big moment. He trusted Cid and from what he had heard the risk to go in berserk was high but the scientist had found a way to avoid it. He only felt two pinches in two different places of his body and then nothing else.

Everyone stood with the bated breath, Cid hoped with all himself that everything would go well, without berserk. The silence lasted some minutes and Bruce sent the first signs of recover. His muzzle moved like his nose was analyzing the air, his eyelids trembled slightly and his tail twitched back and forward. Charley moved away a little and Vice himself shifted Sharon with his tail, he didn't want that would happen something of bad.

But despite the concern nothing of dangerous happened. Bruce opened his eyes slowly to make them used to the light that entered into the room trough the opened window, there was a beautiful weather outside. He shook hi head a little and breathed deeply, finally he could move his hand how he wanted. As he finally sat resting his feet on the floor, someone jumped on him squeezing him in a big hug, it was Sharon. The Gladiator hugged her back for some seconds and then he shifted away her for look at her in her eyes, she had the polishes eyes and smiled for not cry "I'm happy to see you!" she said.

Bruce breathed deeply again and smiled "Me too, literally!" he exclaimed caressing her cheek and then her white hair, he wanted ask her a lot of things but he thought it wasn't the right moment "How are you? You've a horrible fac..."

"Eh no! I'm happy that you're good but I don't want hear you say it!" Sharon pouted and folded her arms "A lot of peoples are saying it from days!"

Her father chuckled shaking his head "Okay okay blossom, sorry!" he looked around "Unh, is there a show or something else? How many peoples!"

Cid hurried to explain "Well, Solana was already here with Arya. Charley and Stoker wanted assist to your awakening and... well... I asked the presence of the others to keep you under control in case of berserk. Vice struggled to hold Ronald, I can't imagine you, having the same strength!"

Solana's face relaxed, everything seemed okay. Bruce didn't had problems and now he was speaking with Vice and Cid. Suddenly the clan leader became serious, nearly angry "Where's Ronald?" he asked authoritarian.

The one concerned made himself little, or he tried because of his size. He greeted his father shyly waving his hand, he had lost some weight but he was good "Hi... dad." he said uncertain.

Bruce looked at him up and down and sniffed "Offering yourself like a guinea pig was the most unwholesome and stupid idea!" he told him off and made a sign to come close to him. When the young mouse was close enough, his father squeezed him in a strong hug "But I'm happy that nothing happened to you. Not being designed to the leadership doesn't mean you're not important."

Ronald smiled feeling guilty, he knew he deserved that telling-off "And I'm happy to see you again on the feet."

Solana delayed to come close and Arya grinned mocking her at low voice, in the end she pushed her patting her hand on her shoulder so the blond mouse moved ahead for not fall and only in that case Bruce noticed her. He turned to her and smiled "Hei Solana!" he exclaimed and asked her to come close and then he hugged her too "Thanks for all the patience you had." he said rocking her in his arms "Your help has been very important. If it wasn't for you probably Sharon would get tired more than now." he fell silent thoughtful "Also if I have no idea of what she did." he pulled away the girl for look at her in her face "Thanks." that thanks went over of the cared that the lady mouse had given to him since they were back to Sierra, that thanks was true above all for the determination with which she had protected both him and Modo.

By her side Solana wanted escape, she felt heat and she was sure her knees wouldn't hold out to a so close touch, he was still holding her hips in his hands "Duty." she barely answered, her heart was beating fast and she felt the insane instinct to touch those white hair she had taken care in those weeks. An unnatural silence fell while the two mice looked at each other in the eyes.

To save her from that embarrassing situation was Stoker who patted his hand on his friend's back "It's awesome seeing you back among the alive, if we can say so." he exclaimed "And just know that your daughter has worked on some interesting projects! Then you won't have peace!"

Bruce smiled resigned "And who wants the peace! After... three weeks of total darkness and boredom I can't wait to be back to work!" he exclaimed gesturing with his arms.

"Perfect! Then we can start with the program Safeguard of Mars!" Stoker answered "Sharon has prepared something of great! That is, nothing of so great but her idea was inspired by your project!"

The clan leader nodded "I'm curious to see and..." he laid his eyes on Ponga and his sons and greeted them with a movement of his head, he did the same with Charley "I suppose you're available to give me a hand with the project of the Great Ocean, right?"

The mechanic nodded "But only when I'll be free from the work." she pointed out.

"Obviously! On the earth you'll have a lot of things to do."

Charley sniggered "I'll move on Mars! Also if I'm searching for home."

Bruce opened his eyes wide "Don't tell me! Why? Oh about the home you can stay at mine. After all there are Clair and Prime, I have not problems. Above all because the clan will move and I have to leave my home to someone. Oh... but what about Clair?"

"She's at my home, the little Jimmy isn't good and seeing that we haven't slept this night she decided to help us." Sharon answered.

"Aw! Here because you've that fac... unh.. yes this!" he corrected himself seeing the sulk of his daughter.

Ponga did a step ahead "I think that our presence isn't necessary anymore." he said.

Bruce nodded "Yes but I want you advice the rest of the clan: tomorrow I need everyone for a reunion. I discovered some things and it's fundamental discussing about it and organize."

The yellow-eyed mouse nodded, he did a sign with his head to his sons and went away greeting waving his hand.

"Did you discover something? How do..." Vice was astonished but then he looked at Cid and remembered that Ronald had been able to perceive the external world, this meant that his father could hear "Did you hear what the Scorpions said?"

Bruce nodded, Solana went again close to Arya to avoid to be seen, her hands on her muzzle and the face shocked, this meant that the black mouse had heard all the speeches that she and Arya had done in those days. She felt her ears and cheeks in flame.

"Well, this is good." Stoker commented "It means we have more weapons to face them."

But Bruce wasn't of his same idea and shook his head "We can't fight them." he simply said "Not now, not in their actual conditions." at the perplexed gaze of his friend the black mouse sighed "We can't fight them. We must find a way to finish this useless feud and in the best ways."

Stoker agreed but the problem was finding a solution "And how you'd do it? You know I'm the first to be for the peace but it seems a dead end. I dunno if you know what I want say."

Bruce stretches himself hearing his bones creak "Well, I have no idea. I'll think to something, but for now I'd like to recover a little the mobility of my body. I feel old and full of rheumatisms."

"Yes but before we must do a check-up if you don't mind." Vice intervened "It's the praxis. Besides why the berser didn't give problems?"

Cid grinned "Because my theory worked." he said "Sharon's berser is calmer. If a Gladiastor with a calmer berser doesn't upset the more turbulent, then the thing also applies to this situation."

Vice smacked his forehead "Do you know I didn't think about it?" He chuckled embarrassed for a so serious failure.

Sharon assisted to the chek-up, her brother measured the pressure, heartbeat and the reflexes noting that his father was in full health. He was good but he needed to do movement and it was Vice's sentence that was welcomed by Bruce with a nearly devilish smile "Good! So I have an excuse to go out!" he exclaimed "Then Charlene, if you want you can choose a room. I think that we still have two rooms free."

Charley smiled "Thank you Bruce. But I take my time. I have to settle a pair of things on the earth or I can't move here."

"As you want. My home is always available."

"Always gentle you!" the earthling exclaimed happy to have found soon a place in which she could stay.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oh yeah! Finally Bruce is again here! And Charley found a place in which stay :3 See you in the next chapter!


	22. The life goes on

Chap 22- Life goes on

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stoker kept an eye on the monitor "If everything's okay I should be able create a contact between the detector device and the alarm." he was finishing the commands of the security system projected by Sharon right after the Scorpions' attack. Two months had been passed now and in that time the clan finally moved in the new houses, the Sand Runners were settled into the stables and in their fences. The Crocorocks couldn't attack easily because of the deep pit full of water around the area and also because of the monitored entrances.

Soon Bruce started to work at his duties and after the reunion he totally focused himself on his daughter's projects. It was not only of the alarm system that would detect the enemies at one hour of distance from the Gladiators' village, but the girl worked to another satellite that had the job to detect every foreign body that got in touch with the martian atmosphere. Then the satellite would contact the central or it would shoot it down, in the case in which it was another ship. Stoker proposed to install a system that could paralyze the engine of every non martian ship to prevent it from landing on the planet "In this way who works at the central can reach the ship to see who there's on it." he said.

The proposal was accepted "Then we must modify something. We can't let the other hostile creatures to touch the martian land. And also if they're not dangerous, we have the duty to know who they're and what they want." Bruce said.

"It would be appropriate deal with the Scorpions first. Meanwhile we modify the project of the satellite of surveillance." Sharon said, she never stopped to cooperate at the lab despite the gripes of her husband. She was at the third month now and her belly was little but already visible.

But the time didn't passed only for her. At Sierra arrived Vinnie and Harley, Throttle and Carbine who was at the last days of her pregnancy. The little Connor in fact born two days after their arrival and Vice was happy to nurse Carbine during the birth and to make a check-up to the newborn. Throttle was very happy and the joy to carry in his arms the fruit of the love of himself and Carbine was big. Bruce would put them up at his home, after all Charley didn't finished with her commitments on the earth and the rooms were free. But for now Carbine and Connor were at the hospital.

"I suppose you're planning other males! I want the complete Assassin's Brotherhood!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Oh please!" Sharon punched him on the back of his head.

Modo was in high spirits and spent a lot of time with his Bros whilst Sharon stood at the hospital with Carbine and Harley, Stella only came a few times, busy as she was with her new work. The lady tan mouse in fact worked at Lucy's restaurant-bar as waitress and barmaid. And it was at the Lucy's bar that the guys went to spend a few time together. They sat outside, under the big tent.

"Your nephew wanted come with us. You should've seen his face when I told him we were coming here." Throttle exclaimed sipping his Root Beer "I felt sorry for him, poor guy!" he chuckled.

Modo sighed sorry "Oh nephew."

"Naaah he's okay! You must see how these months of training have changed him!" Vinnie made a face turning up his nose "I don't say he's tall like you but he's more robust and I can say stronger than before! He's growing up like a.. a.. unh..."

"Okay don't force yourself Vincent." the the tan mouse grinned "I don't want your brain would explode!"

Stella served another pair of Root Beer and after a chat with them she went back into the restaurant and spoke with Lucy. The two girls commented some new songs of that period "Did you see the Adamantian? Her song was very sweet!" Stella exclaimed "As Talent Show, Stardust, is very interesting!" and she hummed the song of the alien of the planet Adamant and Lucy followed her.

"Some guys became famous after being there. Do you know? It seems that they're chosen to join into the show." the black furred mouse said "But I'm not able to song and dance, Sharon I know she only sings but you... you know do both things!" she looked at her slyly.

Stella eyed away embarrassed "Oh stop it! Nothing of so good! Oh hi Ally!" she greeted when a lady mouse with an eccentric aspect came into the hall greeting shyly. She had the dark brown hair, the golden brown fur and green eyes. A pair of big rounded glasses were on her nose and a black beret covered her hair.

"H...hi." Ally came close to the bar counter "Can I order something?"

Stella smiled cheerfully "Of course!" she exclaimed taking the order and serving it to the dark haired girl "How's going with your artistic inspiration?"

Ally answered with a resigned sigh "Lately I have problems. In these days happened a lot of things that stopped me, literally. I can't even take a brush in my hand." she commented.

"Do you draw?" Lucy asked curious.

Stella nodded "Ally is an old friend of mine." she explained "She wish to be an architect."

The female Gladiator was astonished "Oh. An architect woman! Unusual!"

Ally sighed more depressed, her chin rested on the counter "In fact..."

Stella tried to cheer her up "Come on! Soon or later you'll find someone interested to your inspiration and maybe he'll ask to you to work for him! You're very skilled, I remember when you drew buildings and the plants of the houses."

Ally barely smiled "Your uncle asked me to project his house, and this is enough for me."

The tan mouse sighed proud "And he liked the result. But what upset you so much?"

At that question the ears of the glassed mouse dropped "My dad said that I must stop to dream up and start to think about the serious things. For this reason he decided to.. to.." he trembled a little "To find a boyfriend for me!" she exclaimed perplexed "And by what I understood he's one of your clan." she glanced at Lucy.

The Gladiator arched her eyebrows "One of my clan?"

"I got it!" Stella said "We must investigate to discover who's! Right?" she stared at her friend with a sly look.

By her side Ally shook her head "Oh nope! Don't overdo!" she answered embarrassed "I won't dare to do a similar thing. In addition I'll meet him in a few days."

Stella continued to look at her attentive "Unh it's your 20th birthday in some months, if I remember good... I wouldn't be astonished if they try to place to you the ex of mine." she chuckled "It would be embarrassing! Oh.. no wait..." she corrected herself and for some seconds she stood watching the space like she was thinking to something "He's already with another girl."

"Hei." Lucy told Ally "Don't worry. Our guys are a little rude at the beginning and maybe a bit... unh... fiery but they're also cuddly!" then Stella covered her face with her hands to hide her almost shocked expression. The lady Gladiator sneered "Hei! What are you hiding? Eh?"

"N-nothing!" Stella answered giving her the shoulders.

"Oooh, here there's a big secret!" Lucy started to tickle her but the tan mouse was fast enough and slipped away just when two clients came into the restaurant and she caught the occasion to take the orders.

Ally looked at the two aliens, yes because they weren't martian "Unh, they look familiar." she commented and Lucy agreed looking at the two tall and strange aliens: they were both humanoid but their faces were of a reptile, their skin was one orange and the other red. They wore formal clothes and a pair of sunglasses. At the first look they could be mistaken for businessman or anyway for rich peoples.

"They're strange." Lucy commented. But the thing that worried her was the reason for which they came on Mars, a planet just out from a catastrophic war. They could be two simply businessmen in search of some opportunity. After all Mars was reviving and soon or later all the previous activities would restart, like the marketing, tourism and others. It was only matter of time. Lucy didn't eyed away from the two and something lighted in her eyes "Oh my..." she murmured astonished "I got it..." Ally glanced at her confused and when Stella arrived for prepare the drinks, the lady Gladiator took her place "Don't worry, I'll handle with the rest. Take a free day." she said.

Stella wrinkled her nose but accepted willingly the permission and spent the rest of the day speaking with Ally about her potential boyfriend.

* * *

After spent all the time sitting and lazing under the tent, the three Bros decided to stand up and go back to the hospital where they found the girls still speaking, the little Jimmy slept on the bed at the side of the Carbine's, the white eye patch covered his left eye "Unh, what happened to him?" Vinnie asked watching the little sleeping mouse.

Modo sighed and adjusted the blanket on the little body of the child "Conjunctivitis. Vice recommended to cover his eye when he goes out so the dust and the wind don't make it worse."

"Poor little." Throttle commented "But he'll be fine. From what I see you work hard with him." he came close to Carbine and kissed her on the cheek and then he carried the little Connor in his arms, he was still without his fur and his little antennae went out from a black tuft at the summon of his head. He looked at his father with his big red eyes and waved his little hand towards the tan mouse.

"We work hard, yes. But the fact remains that his health is what is." Sharon affirmed with a disappointed note "We can do everything we can, but..."

"Come on Darlin'! Don't be so pessimist!" Modo exclaimed obtaining the consensus of everyone "Yes, we'll try to do what it's possible. That's mean we'll go back and forth between home and hospital? Maybe. But this is the principal reason for which we're working hard and to make him feel better. It's stressing for us and him. Growing up he might get better. Solana's a proof."

Sharon gave a shrug resigned "Solana takes supplements and medicines." she said "She's good only because she undergo a preventive treatment."

"Yes." Vice agreed as he was into the room "How do you know it? I discovered it only some days ago rummaging among the medical records of some patients."

"Since we started to breed the Sand Runners, I and Solana had spoken a lot. Then speaking I knew a lot of things about her health. And this is not one of the best." his sister said.

Vice sighed resigned "Man! That means she's not good for our dad!"

Sharon held a laugh "Do you want leave him in peace?" she exclaimed pretending to be angry "He has a lot of things to think!"

"Yes I know, I know. Settling the clan, leading the project designed by you, remembering all the rules of the cod..."

His sister interrupted him "Right. But what are you doing here? I know it's your section but I don't think Carbine needs help."

Vice smiled, he ran his hand through his silver hair "In fact I'm here to say that the exams are all good and Carbine and Connor can go back home also this evening. The hospital, as quiet it is, it's never the best place in which staying at ease."

Carbine shook her head "Being sincere I've been good. Everyone is gentle, and, yes, I was at ease. It's one of these few times in which I can say I stood willingly in a hospital."

The Gladiator's face was the mask of the happiness, he had reached one of his aims "You can't imagine the effect that your words are having on me. Thanks." he was touched. Hearing a similar thing from someone like Carbine was the biggest satisfaction "Then you're planning to go back home?"

Throttle and Carbine exchanged a look and nodded "If it's possible, why not?" the tan mouse said.

"Excellent! Then I notify that this room will be free soon. Take your time. I continue my round." Vice said greeting with a sign of his head.

"I hope it won't be a problem for your dad. He must already put up with Vincent." Throttle said.

The black lady mouse waved her hand nonchalantly "No problems. Believe me. Also because he's not at home so much in this period. He spends a lot of time with Solana. From what I know he's taking more information about the Scorpions."

"Oh Right, the Scorpions. I didn't understand a lot about them." the tan mouse cleaned the specs of his glasses "Who are they exactly?"

Modo sighed "An opponent clan of the Gladiators. Solana is one of them and that time she was kidnapped by her brother." he told what he knew when he was prisoner "Jimmy too is a Scorpion."

Vinnie was thoughtful "And why Bruce doesn't want fight them?"

Sharon delayed "For not feed a feud that now goes on only by inertia and hatreds that no one remembers anymore."

"But then why go ahead?" the white mouse insisted perplexed "It's a nonsense. I mean, mice and rats never got on well for example. But not all the rats wanted continue to fight us and they accepted the peace."

"It's probable that it's the same for the Scorpions. That Loto for example, he seemed a good boy. He's worried for his peoples but at the same time he must obey to Solana's brother, Raphael. I think he's called Raphael. It has been he who completed the serum and reduced Bruce in that state." Modo said "In addition not all the clan is armed and it wouldn't be fair fighting in that situation."

"Unh." Vinnie murmured "Then, a few warriors, bad health and low resistance. Wow! Noteworthy enemies!"

"Your irony is out of place. They're not strong but they're smart. They use weapons more dangerous than the physical strength." Sharon said "It's against them we must get prepared."

"Unh you must try a way to bring in your side a big number of Scorpions." Throttle commented while he helped Carbine with the luggage "If you'll succeed then it would be easier win the resistance of the other members."

* * *

At the stables of the Sand Runners, Bruce and Solana continued their round, they spoke again about a possible solution to the feud and now they changed topic "Really you grew up with these birds and you never checked more about them?" the blond lady mouse asked shocked.

The black mouse chuckled embarrassed "My father took care of them and I was too busy with the papers. You know the code, my brain refused to memorize it." he sat on the fence and breathed deeply and then he looked at the girl "You didn't tell me how I can repay you."

Solana was taken unawares and babbled "N-nothing r-really! Everybody would do it!"

Bruce frowned "Everybody? Are you sure?" he asked sure to embarrass her. It was funny watching her when she tried to don't show her feelings.

The ginger mouse played with a strand of her hair "Well, I think yes." she tried to sit on the fence too in front Bruce risking to fall backward, luckily she remained in balance hoping that the Gladiator didn't notice her but his amused grin showed the contrary. The girl tried to be more spontaneous possible "By the way you don't have to worry. I only did what I thought it was right. Your clan did a lot for me and you have been always gentle. I can say I repaid you."

They spent some minutes in silence watching the landscape and the pink sky, the air now was cold and a lot of martians wore warmer clothes. That silence, interrupted only by the Sand Runners and some other animal, was the reason for which the martians had fought almost for twenty years, the silence of the peace. Solana continued to play with the strand, she was unease and looked around "Then in a short you'll become grandad." she muttered.

"Unh' oh yeah!" Bruce answered absently "I wonder how she'll be!" he chuckled "I suppose white hair, as usual."

The ginger mouse nodded "I wonder if she'll have the heterocrom eyes."

The Gladiator shrugged "I have no idea. But she'll be adorable. As every little mice. Also my children were adorable, so I have no doubts about it." he answered while Solana restarted to torment another strand of hair. Bruce shook his head amused, the way in which that girl was embarrassed touched him and during the period in which he slept he thought a lot about what Vice and Modo told him. Solana had all the requirements that every male Gladiator searched for: she was sweet, patient, calm, she cooked well and radiated a positive energy. Even when she was nervous she was calm but her shyness made her irresistible and the black mouse noticed it only when he got up from that forced lethargy.

His following movements had been automatic, nearly regular. He reached out his hand towards her face and moved the strand of hair with which the girl had played until that moment making the way she could look at him. His whole being prayed him, he desired to catch these lips and make them his. He desired a female body to hug, after so much time. Feeling again someone at his side. Vice and Modo had a point and he was falling again.

By her part Solana didn't oppose, she knew what was going to happen, and it was what she had dreamed for months and she didn't let some stupid questions to ruin that moment. When she saw his face close to the hers, the lady mouse barely shrank away her head gripped by the doubt if it was right or not letting him do it. She knew that Bruce had problems to put aside his feeling for his dead wife. But when she felt his lips on the hers she surrendered and kissed him back forgetting everything. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her body and caress her blond hair, after all she wouldn't be able to stop him because Bruce didn't intend to stop himself.

They separated only when a Sand Runner came close to them pecking one of Bruce's earrings forcing him to move away and saving his ear. Solana moved the bird away leading him to the stables with the others and turned back to the black mouse, a soft blush on her cheeks and her eyes looked shyly at the Gladiator "Sometimes they're very impolite." she commented smiling softly.

Bruce nodded "Choppy teaches." he commented remembering his daughter's Sand Runner, when they were on the earth sometimes he had found him in his room with his beak into the tubes "They like what shines. If I'm not wrong."

"Yes." Solana answered noticing that finding a topic about which speak was hard. After what happened her brain stopped to work in the right way. But it was Bruce who took away her from the embarrassment "I bring you at home. I have things to do and I think we've done here."

The lady Scorpion nodded "Thanks." and followed the Gladiator who offered to her a passage on his black bike "It doesn't bother you coming back again?" effectively Solana stood at Sierra and she didn't move to the Gladiators' village. Every morning Bruce gave her a passage to take her to the Sand Runners.

"Nope, don't worry." he answered. When they arrived at destination they had a few problems to greet each other. They seemed two teenages in the throes of their first love. But it was Bruce who took the word between a sigh and another "I apologize for what happened before." he said "I don't know what came over me." he gazed at her seriously, a disappointed note in his voice.

Solana squeezed herself into her shoulders avoiding looking at him, her cheeks reddened again. In the truth she wanted greet him in the most appropriate way but she didn't feel to do it. At least not in that moment.

"Then see you soon. Good night." Bruce said putting on the helmet "I understand your silence. And I'm not going to ask you something else." and he left leaving the blond lady mouse on her feet in front the gate of her house. Solana hoped he didn't misunderstand but she really hadn't been able to answer seeing that the black mouse apologized.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yeah chapter finished! A quiet one. A chapter that anticipates somethings! What things? You'll see! To see Ally you can simply go on my gallery on DeviantArt. You can find the link in my profile and don't forget to give a look to my site, there are some infos about the clan and the characters.


	23. Battles

Chap 23- Battles

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Two months ran so fast that it seemed that someone had manipulated the time speeding up its velocity. Stoker and Bruce finished the Project for the defense of Mars but they would wait a while before to send the surveillance satellite into the martian orbit because they were working also on the security system of the Gladiators' village.

As expected, the sensors were placed at over one hour of riding from the village and they would detect every bike not registered on the computer. All the mice owners of a bike gave the code of the AI so the alarm didn't ring if they would enter into the monitored area. They made a few tests and everything was calculated in every detail. The Gladiators had about 15 minutes to prepare themselves, wearing the protective suits and run to the attack.

"Then everything's ready!" Stoker commented satisfied "In case of attack you have the time to prepare, after all the enemies will spend a hour to arrive here."

Bruce nodded "The Scorpions are smart and being ready is the minimum." he stretched himself "And now we can take a rest. But why do you want wait for the satellite?"

The old brown furred mouse grinned "First of all we must organize the central stations and put them around planet so it's easier reaching the vehicles stunned in the planet's orbit. Then you forget we need a team and I'd like to recommend _someone_." he winked "You know, Scabbard told me Rimfire's spending the last months at the Air Force."

The Gladiator opened his eyes wide "Air Force? Does he want be a pilot?" he exclaimed astonished.

Stoker laughed "He has never been an ace in that! The first time he crashed against the scoreboard in which the guys lived, the second time he did the same and he was with me. I know that for him driving a ship would be the best, he had always loved these things than working at the computer. Now he caught the opportunity and chose the Air Force."

"Unh it seems a good thing. Then are you proposing to engage the new recruits?"

Stoker nodded and turned serious "They're young and giving them a job would be the minimum. They've the strength and the enthusiasm needed to go ahead with the project of us poor tired old mice!" he chuckled "Oh sorry, you're still fresh like a flower!" he patted his hand on his back.

But Bruce raised his eyes to the sky with patience "And you don't know how I suffer it! Seriously!"

The old Freedom Fighter rolled his eyes "Do you suffer having all these ladies around you? Are you joking? What I wouldn't give to be at your place!" he pretended to be shocked.

The Gladiator snorted "Forget it!" every time he spoke about girls he remembered about Solana and how much their relation had changed, not that he minded about it. But Bruce didn't feel to make this official, the clan wouldn't like it. The tension surged since the Scorpions had attacked some weeks ago. Not that the Gladiators hated Solana but avoiding every kind of discussion had been the best choice. So the black mouse agreed with Solana herself despite she wouldn't be so happy: they would cultivate their relationship in secret but they then reveal it at the right moment. But when they spoke about it and he had her hands in the his, someone ran over them at full speed on his bronze bike, usual of the clan.

Since then Bruce was tense. He knew that someone was a member of the clan but he couldn't know WHO he was.

* * *

The counter came down for Sharon too, about six weeks remained and the lady black mouse was more and more anxious. In addition the back ache was back because of the pressure that the weight was doing on the spine. Vice forbade her to raise objects "Also if a Gladiator is strong, the weight always presses on our body. In your case you must refrain from using your back. Got it?" he sighed "What a big shove Ronald gave you!"

His sister nodded and so she only stood with Jimmy or read a book when the child was sleeping. Modo handled with the rest and helped his mama with the housework.

"I'm not used to do nothing." Sharon said snorting, she rolled on the side and looked at the dark profile of her half-asleep husband who answered with a "Mh", Jimmy as usual was between them and was sleeping quietly. Between his arms he squeezed the panda plush gifted by Charley.

"Don't complain Darlin'." the grey mouse said when the lady snorted again "You don't want that something of bad happens to the baby, right?" he asked resting his left hand on her belly.

As answer Sharon snorted more "I hate when you're righ..." she didn't finished the phrase because an acute pain crossed her lower abdomen making her whimper.

Soon Modo stood up worried "All okay?" he lighted the lamp on the bedside table so Jimmy wouldn't wake up.

His wife nodded "Yes, yes. It did it also this morning. Don't worry. Now come back to sleep." she answered with sweet firmness, the pain went away and maybe it wouldn't come back again. In fact she fell asleep in a few time while her husband still looked at her with concern. In the end he went to sleep too but the alarm suddenly rang. The bleep came from every house of the village, someone entered into the area monitored by the sensors.

The Gladiators woke up and prepared themselves. Without doubts it was the Scorpions because the registered AI belonged to the bikes of every Freedom Fighters, the citizens of Sierra and the Gladiators. Modo jumped from the bed wearing his protective suit while Jimmy looked around confused because of the bleep. Sharon stood up from the bed for escort her husband to his bike "Be careful." she told him as they were at the door of the garage.

The grey mouse smiled, he kissed her on the lips, caressed the little Jimmy who had followed them "Don't worry, I'm not going in war!" he exclaimed wearing his helmet and jumping on Lil'Hoss and left.

Bruce arrived some seconds later "Hi blossom."

"What you doing here, dad? Shouldn't you be..."

"Can you give me that your invention? Maybe I can use it to put down more enemies at the same time." the clan leader answered "You know, that red stick that can change its extent."

Sharon recalled it "Oh! That stick! Yes, give me a second. I should have it here on the shelf..." but when she turned to go to take the object she fell on her knees broken in two by terrible pains at her lower abdomen. She had fear and started to cry not being able to restrain herself. Jimmy gazed at her terrified, he was going to cry too.

"SHARON!" Bruce ran to his daughter trying to hold her up "Sharon... blossom..." he murmured trying to look at her face but the lady black mouse was rolled, her arms wrapped around her body, she couldn't breath because of the pain. Luckily Bruce understood everything and rushed to call Vice from his black bike. He left his daughter and activated the communicator "Vice... run at home. Sharon has problems. Leave the leadership to Ronald!"

Despite he was on the road with the clan, Vice pulled up and came back. He used the communicator and told all the mice "I come back home, Ithey called me for an emergency. Ronald has the lead. Follow the plan." and he sped up as he could, he had a bad feeling and he had heard Sharon's voice, rather her screams. He used again the communicator and called Lucy and Macy asking them to take some objects with them, he called also his wife to take care of Jimmy.

When he arrived Lucy and Macy were already here, Leila had taken Jimmy away "You had to see how he cried. He was scared." Lucy said speaking of Jimmy "And Sharon isn't a nice view."

And his cousin was right. Vice stood frozen for a second when he saw his suffering sister on the floor, Bruce was at her side and carried her in his harms "Sharon... you..." he rushed to her and touched her belly "Already?" he murmured, his feeling was right, he did good calling his cousins that helped him a lot of times with Leila "You know what do, right? Prepare what we need." he told the girls that nodded . He looked around "There, put her there, on the sofa." he said and his father obeyed easing her down on the soft mattress.

"It isn't too early?" the black mouse asked squeezing his daughter's hand.

Vice shrugged "Yes but I'm sure everything will be fine."

Sharon temporarily calmed down and gazed at the two mice "W-where's M-Modo?" she asked softly.

"I didn't call him." Vice said firmly "Come on... I think it's time. Do what I tell you and you'll win also this fight." he said more softly.

Bruce squeezed her hand "Come on, blossom."

* * *

Meanwhile the Gladiators reached who crossed the sensors's line and their fears were confirmed: it was a team of Scorpions ready for a sudden attack. But luckily the white haired mice had been alerted and were ready to chase them away. For some minutes they stood in silence. The two teams were in front each other and the bikers hanged on.

The Gladiators had a tactic that would constraint the foes without hurting them but something went wrong. Ronald gave the instructions but a group of Gladiators attacked starting a real fight. More times the son of the clan leader called them at the order but the confusion involved also who didn't attacked. Only a few Gladiator stood with Ronald and Modo.

"They don't recognize your authority." Guido said standing at Ronald's side "But where are Bruce and Vice?"

The green eyed mouse gave a shrug, resigned "I don't know. I only know that Vice is called at home." then his attention went to a Gladiator that had knocked down a Scorpion taking away his helmet and was ready to punch him on his face "Hei..."

Ronald was going to intervene but Modo forestalled him, he rushed to the two mice and blocked the arm of the Gladiator "We have a plan, do you remember?" the grey mouse exclaimed.

The Gladiator left the Scorpion, whose face wasn't recognizable because of the darkness, and turned to Modo "I don't accept orders from an outer." he hissed. Meantime two familiars gave aid to the Scorpion taking him away "Look! I lost my prey!"

"He's a mouse too. Not an animal to hunt!" Modo answered angry, he hadn't doubt who the Gladiator was: Arthan. Something suggested him that the Gladiator hadn't already accepted the fact he had lost Sharon.

The two started to argue with tone increasingly bitter and meanwhile the Gladiators calmed down and chased the Scorpions away. Finally the danger was avoided but Modo and the recalcitrant Arthan were still arguing. Sometime some pushes flew. More times Ronald intervened to calm down the yellow eyed mouse because Modo hadn't intention to answer with the strength.

But Arthan's aim was clear: arguing. Not only he held against him that Modo hadn't no say in the matter but also that he himself didn't accept him in the clan. The clan grouped around them watching the scene without a word but it was clear that it was divided in two groups: one that agreed with Arthan and another that stood in silence in visible concern.

Arthan was going to jump on Modo but a strong arm blocked and pushed him away "When one of my sons have the leadership, you have to obey!" Bruce's voice thundered authoritative "Here no one threatens no one. At least until I'm here."

"Dad!" Ronald exclaimed "Where have you been?"

Arthan grinned taking off his helmet "Maybe he preferred to stay with the enemy." at the surprised expression of the leader he continued "Oh! Come on! Now I don't know if is Solana who's around you or the contrary!"

"Just to make you know we're working on a solution to this feud." Bruce answered barely holding his irritation "And missing to the orders you don't help. I can't work alone, do you know?"

The yellow eyed mouse arched the eyebrows, bored "They're enemies. There's not a solution. Things go in this way from always."

"So you're taking for granted that it's a lost cause? You know, I didn't expect a similar thing from someone like you." Bruce commented folding his arms "Solana is the proof that we can do something. You know her too, from years."

Arthan turned up his nose "Of course I know her but lately I have the suspect that having her too close it's dangerous. And if she would be a spy?"

"She's not a spy, I can assure it." the leader answered.

"Maybe because you fucked her?"

The provocation hit on the mark and Bruce himself lost control. He assaulted the guy with a jump, a good fist hit him on the muzzle. The impact had been very strong and Arthan fell backward on his butt. He brought his hand to his nose that bled, he grinned and didn't waste time. He answered too with a fist "Oh! Did I offend your girl?" he said. And so it started a fight between them. Both were strong and beat each other. Arthan hit Bruce just above the eye and a rivulet of blood flew from the wound.

"Don't move." Ronald said blocking Modo ready to intervene.

"But they'll kill each other!" the grey mouse commented.

"It's a personal matter. I bet that they were waiting for it." Guido said sighing "Bruce won't kill him. Arthan has a bad temper but he's a good warrior. In addition we're few and a member in less is always a weakness."

Modo didn't speak anymore and watched that terrible show with apprehension. He never saw Bruce so angry. Fists and pushes flew everywhere and rarely they missed their target until the clan leader, with smart move, blocked the rebel on the ground. His hand was on Arthan's muzzle, whose face was turned on the side, he panted. More times the yellow eyed mouse tried to free himself but Bruce negated him every possibility of movement: he had wrapped his tail around the legs and the arms of the young rebel, his free hand blocked his tail.

Modo frowned and after some seconds looked at Ronald and Guido. The old mouse grinned "Bruce put his hands on his muzzle as act of supremacy. More Arthan will try to move and more Bruce will push his muzzle on the ground."

In that position Bruce could speak to the boy, he brought his mouth close to Arthan's face "She's not a spy because if she was I'd be the first to chase her away." he said, the rage didn't vanish yet. He lowered his voice in a way that only the guy could hear him "I don't tolerate a similar behavior. I wouldn't be forced to use drastic ways also if you deserve it." he made a pause "I expect a conduct congruent with the Code, understood?"

Arthan could finally look at him in the face, the light of the bikes lighted his face enough to let him to read in the leader's eyes the word _exile_. It made him shiver. He didn't admit it to himself too but the clan was everything for him without counting that he would be a shame and a delusion for his father. He nodded slowly at the question of the clan leader.

Slowly Bruce let him go and stood up. He brought a hand on his forehead, just where there was the wound. It hurt and pulsated unbearably. Guido came close to him and patted his shoulder "I think you extinguished the last fire." he murmured amused. Bruce nodded, tired and nervous.

"But where did you went? And Vice?" Ronald asked "Did you call him?"

His father nodded "Sharon. The baby's... Modo?"

As he had heard the name of his wife, the grey mouse jumped on his bike leaving at full speed.

"I should expect it..." the black mouse commented "After all she's his wife."

"What happened to Sharon?" asked his son "She's bad? Must I run..."

"No no! Leave him go alone. Vice's waiting to speak with him." Bruce said "By the way the baby's born. I can say she didn't take too much because she's very tiny." he chuckled remembering about her pink face and her little hands that barely could squeeze a finger. He sighed trying to calm down "It's time to go. The Defense System did its job." he commented getting on his black bike "Soon we'll organize to settle this situation. Be ready. For now, I suppose is better take a rest for the rest of the day." and he left.

While the other Gladiators came back home, Bruce didn't go to the village but he went over, to Sierra. He drove to the house of the blond girl and parked his bike into the little garden whose gate was opened. He put off the helmet but stood astonished to see that Solana opened the door before he could knock. He stood on the doorway looking at the ginger mouse "How do you..."

"Your alarm could be heard until here. I woke up and couldn't sleep again. Then I heard your bike and I thought that..." he answered shyly with a small smile that became a grimace of astonishment "What..." she pointed at the forehead of the Gladiator "What happened?"

Bruce seemed to remind about it "Oh right. Do you mind if... I come inside?" he delayed a moment, it didn't seem a good manner entering in the house of a girl in the middle of the night but Solana wasn't bothered. She shifted laterally to let him pass and closed the door. While she took care of him, Bruce told her what happened but he lied about the provocations of Arthan and so the lady mouse didn't get very angry despite she found it unacceptable for a similar conduct "Arthan needs of a good teacher of good manners or something better."

Bruce grinned "I think my message had its effect. Don't worry."

At work finished Solana looked at the result, she closed the wound with some stitches and then applied a bandage on it "But why did you come here? Vice too is a doctor."

The face of the Gladiator became serious "I was too angry and nervous. Being with the other Gladiators would make my mood worst. And I can't stay at my daughter's. The newborn Gladiators are hypersensitive and if they feel something that they don't like, well, they start to cry." he gazed at Solana's eyes caressing her cheek "I think that you're the only one to whose I can turn at the actual state of the situation." he softly kissed her lips.

The ginger mouse was sorry "I hope that this situation will be better. There's an atmosphere that I don't like."

Bruce agreed "I succeeded to make Arthan fly down but I dunno for how much he'll stay at his place and..." he yawned "I think it's too late to speak of these things. Don't you think?" he pocked her nose with his finger.

"You're right." she said "Come one." she gave him her hand "There's still your pajama. I don't think that sleeping with that suit would be comfy." she pointed at the protection suit "If you leave me it I can wash it before the blood would totally congeal. Or it would be hard clean it away."

The black mouse nodded and after worn the blue pajama, he gave his suit to the girl who sudden provide for cleaning it "Go to sleep. I'll handle the rest. I'll be right back."

The Gladiator obeyed and once he was under the blanket he tried to sleep succeeding it only when he felt Solana at his side.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meeeeeehhh and Sharon and Modo? Well, you'll see in the next chapter!


	24. Welcome!

Chap 24- Welcome!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lil'Hoss ran on the road, he must hurry. The sense of guilt was big. He had left his wife when she needed him and he would never forgive himself. When he arrived, the grey mouse pulled the bike into the garage and at his nose arrived the smell of the cleanser, who had cleaned the garage? Why? He looked around and noticed the door was opened, he went inside and found Vice waiting for him sat on the stairs that led to the upstairs.

"Where's Sharon? How's she? And the baby? Jimmy?" Modo submerged him with questions.

"First, calm down!" Vice said putting both the hands on his shoulders "The little Gladiators are hypersensitive. Wouldn't you make her cry with all this excitement?" it sounded like a reproach, the doctor mouse sighed patiently and waited for his brother-in-law. When he was calm again, Vice said "Okay. Leila brought Jimmy back when everything was back to the normality. Sharon is resting into the bedroom and Jimmy is with her."

Modo glared at the Gladiator attentive "And the baby-girl? How's she?" queried worried.

Vice's face was tense. He waited a second before to answer "She's okay. But being born before the time she's a little fragile, try to keep her warm during all her furless period. I already told Sharon about the rest. Because she's who has to take care of the baby more than you I already gave her provisions."

The grey mouse felt better "Can I go to them?" asked hopefully, he seemed a child who wanted go on a merry-go-round. In the truth he wanted apologize to Sharon. Vice was still standing here on the stairs and delayed to let him pass. In the end nodded and moved "Remember to stay calm. After you." he made sign to go ahead.

Modo nodded, he was anxious but controlled himself. His heart beat close to the pain. The corridor was plunged into the darkness and only a glimmer of light draw a line on the floor, the door of the bedroom was half closed. As the mouse was in proximity of the room he slowed the step and breathed deeply. He slowly opened the door and peered inside, everything was silent and calm. Finally he went inside and looked around. The little lamp was lighted on the desk in front the bed on which someone was sleeping. Modo went close, he didn't know why but he had fear. Fear that went away when the grey mouse saw the relaxed face of his wife who was sleeping on her side, Jimmy was close to her.

He breathed in relief but wondered where the baby girl could be. He turned to Vice. The latter came close quietly and pointed at Sharon "She's here." said at low voice. Slowly he raised the blanket showing what it hid. A little furless female mice was sleeping in a violet sleeper so large that it seemed a bunch of cloths. Her little hand were closed in fists, her ears were dropped at the sides of the head and sometimes her muzzle wrinkled, it seemed a typical tic of Bruce's family. Modo remembered when he had shared the tent with Vice, he wrinkled his nose too and Sharon did the same. The grey mouse saw it every time he looked at her during the sleep.

Modo noticed that the arm of his wife was at the side of the baby to prevent her from falling from the bed. A spontaneous smile lighted his face and he extended his left arm towards the newborn, softly he touched her cheek and she whimpered. She really seemed a doll, one of them used by his niece Prime when she was a child. Unexpectedly the little mouse woke up, perhaps she felt the soft touch. She opened her red eyes and looked at the grey mouse, she stretched her little hand to squeeze his thumb.

"Hei..." Modo whispered without holding a smile "Hi!"

"Hi."

The grey mouse boggled with his eyes wide, he looked at his daughter thinking she had spoken but was Sharon who did it. The new dad raised the gaze and looked at two eyes with different color "Hi!" answered still upset "Hem..."

"I leave you alone." Vice said "I must go home. Meanwhile try to rest, I don't think Guido will call you at work, Modo. You have all the time to stay here then."

Modo nodded and turned to contemplate his wife and daughter "I said she was a cute bean." he said "But how we can call her?" for a while they silenced, they looked at each other into the eyes and then smiled knowing the answer "Then as I can I go to call her. Okay?"

Sharon nodded "Yes. Is right she would be here." then she crawled under the blanket and covered the baby again "Is better if you sleep. We all need to rest."

* * *

The sun rose pretty soon, or at least it seemed because when Modo woke up he felt still dazed. He struggled to sit, his body refused to obey. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, more times yawned. At his side Jimmy was still sleeping and Sharon had been in the same position the entire night and gave him the shoulders. He finally stretched and took the initiative to stand up or he would stay here the whole day but he need a shower that woke up him and then go to Sierra.

After he freshened up, the grey mouse made a good breakfast and something flashed in his mind. He smiled cunningly and after finished the meal he rushed to Charley.

What woke up Sharon was the whimpering of the baby girl. It wasn't a weeping but an amused whimper. The lady black mouse opened her eyes and sat, she uncovered the child and smiled amused. She knew the children did nonsenses but not at what point. The little mouse had her little tail in the mouth and as she noticed Sharon was looking at her, she left her tail and raised the arms towards her mother. Sharon stood staggered for a moment, she observed her better and the little antennas on the head lightened as she took in her arms the baby. The black mouse approached the head to watch better and also her antennae lightened "Eh?" she felt something but she couldn't explain what it was. She had never seen a similar thing in all her entire life considering that she never saw Leila's children in the same day of their birth. Perhaps it was normal.

The child stopped to wave the hands and now looked at her mother with curiosity, her antennae were still glowing but it seemed she didn't noticed it. She smiled and rubbed her muzzle on the chest of the black mouse. Sharon thought on what do and remembered the instructions of her brother. Everything was so simple. She unbuttoned her nightshirt and uncovered the breast. The baby girl didn't play hard to get and soon started her breakfast under the curious gaze of her mother.

Jimmy was sleeping and he probably would get up early. It had been a long and tiring out night. The ginger mouse cried a lot and when Leila brought him at home, the child dashed to Sharon at her side on the bed with the eyes still damp. The Gladiator remembered what Modo told her: Jimmy lost his mother during the birth of his sister and probably the little mouse was too frightened so much so he thought he was going to lost also the adoptive mother.

With the baby girl in her arms, the lady Gladiator stood up trying to not do any noise, her body was still tired. She went into the kitchen in search of her husband but no one was at home. She sighed and started to prepare the breakfast with the free hand and the tail, the baby was so little that she could be carried with one arm. Sharon made a cup of milk and sat on the little sofa of the kitchen. The home was too silent for her tastes, used how she was to the noise made by Modo and the little Jimmy, but someone knocked and Sharon, unwillingly, stood up again and went to open. It was Vice that had brought a new sleeper and some diapers. What the baby was wearing was too large for her "So while Claire fixes the size of the sleeper she made, the baby girl can wear this new one. It's warm enough so you don't have to stay with her during the sleep." he said putting everything on the floor "Oh, look..." the dark mouse gazed at the little girl who had already finished her breakfast and now she was looking at him, she seemed hypnotized.

Vice chuckled touched "At least she's quiet." commented. But he didn't finished to speak that the baby girl started to wave her arms laughing without an apparent reason "Hei! I don't have a funny face!"

Sister and brother exchanged a look until the baby didn't stopped to laugh and turned serious. Then she laughed again "Wait..." Sharon said "Her tail. Before I touched it with my fingers." and she repeated the act making her laugh again.

Vice watched attentive "She has a very sensible tail. And I thought that it was my face!"

"By the way I have to thank you. It was unexpected." Sharon said seriously.

Her brother raised the shoulders "It's nothing, you know. What I care is that you're okay. And about the diapers I'll grab them for you. When the mice are so little generally they stay at the hospital but the Gladiators do everything at home." he stuck the tongue out playfully.

"Vice?" Modo's voice was surprised, the grey mouse had opened the door and found the two Gladiators standing in front the entrance "I didn't expect you here. Do you never sleep?" asked unease.

Vice shook his head "With the terrorized children is a bit impossible. Oh, something happened?" he peered at his brother-in-law with attention.

"It's all okay, I'm only tired and..." finally the grey mouse smiled and showed what he hid behind the back: a bunch of earthling flowers that gave to his wife "This is for ask you apology for not being with you in the moment in which you needed. I'm a bad husband and..."

Sharon silenced him on the instant "Don't be silly. You only did what you had to. You protected not only the clan but also me and her." she said pointing at the baby girl with the gaze "And these? Did you go on the earth?"

Modo was embarrassed again "Yes. I took Charley that suggested me a good flower seller." responded "Oh, right. Charley-ma'am!" the poor mouse finally remembered of Charley and the brown haired girl went inside before to be called. With her there were also Claire and Prime.

"Hi!" she greeted with a big smile on her face. Soon her green eyes went on the baby "Oh! She's adorable!" exclaimed touched extending the hand to touch the cheek of the baby girl "What a delicate skin! It seems velvet!" Claire and prime crowded to watch.

"Do you remember, Charley-ma'am? When we born we don't have fur. It grows up after some days." Modo explained.

The brown haired girl nodded but Vice shook the head "She'll need more time." he said "She's too young. For this reason I recommended to pay attention. For example, when you make her the bath, make the room warm like you do for Jimmy. And, let's say it, she didn't born with the developed immune system. The mother's milk will supply with it and it won't be immediate."

The two parents nodded "Oh Miss Charley, I told you we wanted you here." Modo looked at the girl who nodded without speaking "We wanted you know what name we want give to the little girl."

Prime, Claire and Charley herself stood with the bated breath "And what I have to do with it?"

Sharon and Modo smiled, they looked at each other and sneered "We decided to call her Charlene." the lady black mouse answered.

The earthling was speechless "What... oh... I..." she didn't know what say, she felt nearly honored for a similar thing "Why?" asked simply.

This time Modo spoke "Because you had always been here for us since the first time. And I'm not in the mood to remember you when, why and where."

Charley smiled resting a hand on his arm, touched "I wouldn't need. How forget the your arrival? You upset my empty life! And then they arrived." pointed at Sharon and Vice "You're the best thing that never happened to me, really. But I don't think to deserve a similar honor."

"Oh my dear!" Claire exclaimed "You took care of my son! I'd say This and More!"

"Then it's done!" Vice exclaimed rubbing his hand each other energetically. He grabbed the baby girl in his hands and looked at her face "Welcome Charley!" the pink mouse looked at her uncle back but she seemed bored and yawned "Oh, is better I give her back to you." he chuckled embarrassed "She looks sleepy. But it's plausible."

Sharon grabbed her in the arms, she still had fair to handle her, she seemed so fragile and delicate "Listen to me, when I woke up happened a thing." she said. Her brother arched the eyebrows and the girl went ahead "When I looked at her our antennae lighted. Is it normal?" she was worried.

The brown furred mouse cracked his tongue "Yes is normal. Only a few mice can assist at a similar thing." he answered soon adding "This is the creation of the famous tie. It means that the baby girl recognizes you as her mother and you do the same with her. Simple. It happened with Leila too."

"It really happens?" Modo exclaimed giving a gaze to his mother that nodded with a guilty smile.

"Hei. Do you believe antennae are only for spread memories? Their functions are multiple and you need to learn how use them. One of these is the creation of the tie between mother and son. It's automatic. Generally it happens when the baby asks for the first breastfeed." the doctor mouse gazed at his sister who nodded embarrassed "I supposed it." then he stretched himself and seeing that his niece sucked his thumb he remembered another thing. He put his hand into a pocked of his jeans and took a little box "This is for her." he said extracting a new pacifier soon taken by Claire.

"I go to sterilize it so she can uses it right now!" the old lady exclaimed.

Vice greeted his sister and the little girl "For every problem call me, okay?" he recommended "I go back to the hospital. They told me Arthan's nose isn't in a good state and it need a little fix."

"Arthan?" Sharon was perplexed, she had to expect a similar thing after an assault "Didn't he follow the plan? I mean, it wasn't in plan a direct assault between the clans."

The doctor shrugged "I have no idea of what happened. Guido told me that Arthan is at the hospital but he didn't say more. Oh and avoid breaking other rules." he looked at Sharon and Modo.

"W-what rules?" the grey mouse opened and closed the eyes more times "What I've done?"

Vice crossed the arms "This makes me understand that our father didn't teach you the basic rules for a family leader." he snorted "Oh, well, he had a lot of work. Let's do it like this: when I'll get free from my work I call you and we start to work on these things."

Modo nodded "But what I've done?"

"You took here a stranger when the baby girl was still furless. According to the rules only the first grade familiars can see a Gladiator newborn and without his fur. Oh and with first grade I mean uncles, aunts and grandparents. Then friends and cousins aren't allowed." Vice explained "I won't tell anyone about it but next time avoid or someone could see you and the last thing we want is the violation of the Code. If we let you do it, the others will feel authorized to do the same and the clan would risk to flake off. Got it?"

The grey mouse nodded, he felt ashamed. He perfectly understood the situation that the clan was living and he had a proof that night. The Code was the only thing that tied the clan together and Bruce was working hard to exercise his authority "Don't worry, it won't happen again and call me when you can." he said.

Vice nodded and greeted with a movement of the head. Prime and Charley exchanged a look "Then we shouldn't be here." the young mouse said.

"Yeah." her uncle murmured sorry, he tried a smile.

"It's okay Modo." Charley said "I'm honored to have seen her before everyone but I don't want put you in troubles. In addition I finished the Garage stuff and in a few days I'll start to work at Sierra."

"What did you decid then?" Sharon knew the earthling would work for Ponga's family "You love the Last Chance, are you going to give it away like nothing?"

Charley stuck her chest out "Obviously not! I rented it out! It was the minimum I could do. And now that you remember it to me I go to speak with Ponga."

"I suppose he's in hospital too." Sharon intervened.

"Then we go to take a look." Prime said "I come with you."

Clair was back and gave the pacifier to the little girl "It means that later my son will escort me at home."

The two girls nodded and greeted. Sharon watched them going away "I wonder how Rimfire will take the thing when he'll discover about his sister and Roy."

Her mother-in-law sighed "Probably he'll be jealous but it will go away."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished yeeeee! Well... a lot of things are going to happen! I can't wait to write them!

BTW I have to point a thing out: Bruce gave his home at Sierra to Claire and Prime. Charley will go here too. Also Solana lives at Sierra.


End file.
